Derrière l'obscurité
by Bella03Belle
Summary: Actuellement en attente, peut-être la réécrire et surement remanié l'intrigue mais restera quoi qu'il arrive une Jasper/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**AVERTISSEMENT: Stéphanie Meyer et propriétaire de tous ce qui ce trouve dans Twilight**.** Aucune violation de copiryright est destiné.**

**N/A: Donc voila ma première fiction basée sur les personnages de Twilight. Ma fic commence après que Edouard ai laissé Bella dans la forêt,dans New-Moon. Je tiens a rappeler que ce sera une fiction pour les plus de 18 ans. Théoriquement sa sera une Jasper/Bella mais avoir comment elle se tourne.**

_Derrière l'obscurité _

**Prologue**

_**POV BELLA**_

_Cela fait deux ans qu'il est partie avec sa famille me laissant seule et brisée sur le sol de la forêt. Enfin c'est ce que je pensée au début, les quatre premiers mois après leurs départ je n'étais qu'une enveloppe vide de moi-même un zombie égoïste. Puis Charlie (mon père) en a eu assez de me voir dans cette état. Donc il a décidé de me renvoyer à Jacksonville avec Renée. Et cela ma permit de me réveiller de mon état catatonique, on a combattu, je lui et dit et supplier de rester avec lui ici à Forks. Fessant valoir le fait qu'il rester que 4 mois avant la fin de l'année et l'obtention du diplôme. Il a accepté mais sous certaines condition de sa part. Alors je l'ai écouter tenter de renouer avec mes anciens amis et m'en faire de nouveaux comme il m'avait suggérer. Cela n'était que le début de ma nouvelle vie à peu près « normal » si on peut dire. Avant que le surnaturel ne me rattrape une fois de plus. Car le karma ou destin comme vous le souhaité est une chienne. Si la réincarnation existe j'ai dû être une personne horrible dans une vie antérieure. Pour traverser ce que j'ai traversé depuis son départ est sa famille parfaite, trop de chose on changer depuis qu'**Il** m'a abandonner derrière chez moi en pleine forêt. J'avais combattu mais propre ténèbres après leur abandon pensant que je ne surviré pas sans eux. Mais j'ai relevé la tête or des abysses dans lequel j'étais plongée. Puis la lumière est apparu, ma prouvé que la vie en valais la peine (ha, ha qui aurais pensé que ma nouvelle famille penser comme l'ancienne). Mais ma lumière n'est pas resté aussi longtemps que je le pensais elle est partie aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Mais ma fait plus de mal que les Cullen. Comme une étoile filante elle est rentré et ma accueillie à bras ouvert pour disparaître à jamais et me replonger dans mon enfer personnel. Voilà ma vie depuis qu' Edouard est partie. Il m'avait dit que je les oublierais que ma mémoire était comme une passoire. Comme si il n'avait jamais existé, et bien je dis FUCK Edouard Cullen je ne peux oublier et une personne que l'on connaît tous deux n'a pas oublié non plus. Vous vous demander surement de qui je parle? Ma très chère « amie » Victoria qui me traque est prend plaisir à me voir souffrir encore et encore. A cause d'eux le sang de ceux que j'aimais et qui me retenais à cette terre mon quitter pour l'éternité. Leur sang à étais versée pour la vengeance d'une chienne psychopathe. Et oui un compagnon pour un compagnon d'après le message qu'elle m'a fait passer, le jour où elle a détruit le bonheur que j'avais avec ma nouvelle famille. Et pour cela je ne cesserais jamais de les chercher jusqu'à ce que je les aie trouvé est de les faire souffrir autant que je souffre. _

_Donc me voilà, à courir à travers les États-Unis pour fuir mon cauchemar et essayer de passer le message de Victoria pour les Cullen. Même si je sais qu'ils savent déjà par quoi je suis passé depuis leur abandon. Mais Non! Pourquoi on se soucierait de la pathétique et naïve Bella, elle n'était qu'une distraction après tous. Un jouet qu'on jette une fois qu'on a fini de jouer les humains. En fait **il** avait raison ce sont eux les monstres et pire que Victoria elle-même. Au moins elle ne ce dit pas compatissante et ne ce cache pas derrière des manières humaines pour faire souffrir. Elle a accepté dès le début ce qu'elle était c'est-à-dire un vampire._

_Voilà ce que ma vie est devenu depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je ne suis plus la pauvre petite et naïve Barbie-Bella qui aimait les gens pour ce que je voulais qu'il soit. C'est deux dernières années mon montrés que la vie peut être une salope en générale, mais pire quand on fréquente le surnaturel. C'est sans doute la seule chose que j'ai retenu de **lui** ne se fier à personne mais encore moins aux vampires. _

_**N/A: J'essayerai de poster le premier chapitre rapidement. Et dite moi ce que vous penser de mon prologue.**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION: Je ne possède pas Twilight. Je ne fait que jouer avec les personnages.**

**N/A: Coucou tous le monde je poste les 2 premiers chapitres. N'oublier pas de me dire ce que vous en penser. Le troisième sera écrit soit dans la journée ou demain. Je m'excuse par avance si il y a des fautes.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Derrière l'obscurité<span>_

**Chapitre 1 : Retour des abysses**

_**POV BELLA**_

_Nous somme la 2__ème__ semaine de Janvier cela fait 4 mois qu'il m'a laissé seule et sombré dans la douleur qu'il a provoquée en me laissant sur le sol de cette forêt. Je n'étais rien pour eux juste une distraction comme il m'a dit : « Tu n'es pas bonne pour moi Bella »_

_« L'esprit humain est comme une passoire avec le temps les souvenirs s'efface » Et la phrase qui m'a précipité dans les abymes de la douleur a étais quand il m'a dit : « Sa sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé ma famille et moi. » Mon esprit est mon corps sont complétement engourdit par la douleur qu'il a laissé. Je me lève chaque jours et fait semblant que tout est normal. Mais je l'entends encore et encore, je me rappel chaque trait de son visage sculpté dans la pierre son masque impassible est ses yeux d'or dure. Mais amis mon tournés le dos qui voudrait être vu avec la pauvre et pathétique Bella. Même moi je ne me supporte plus, mon père non plus ne sais pas quoi faire avec sa catatonique fille. Nous somme vendredi je rentre comme chaque jours monte les escaliers est se recroqueville sur moi dans mon lit. A déprimé encore plus de savoir que c'est le week-end. Charlie rentre et me regarde avec inquiétude, mais je remarque quelques choses d'autres. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre mon doigt dessus, donc je décide de mettre de côté. C'est peut être que mon imagination. On dîne comme tous les soirs puis aux moments de monter, papa ce balance d'un pied à l'autre. Je voie qu'il veut me demander quelques choses. Enfin de compte je n'aurais pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il se passe._

_« Papa, qu'est- ce qu'il y a ? » demandais-je. _

_« Bella, demain tu prends un avion pour Jacksonville » Pardon ? Qu'est-ce ?_

_« Non papa je ne peux pas partir en cours d'année, en plus tous mes amis sont ici. » Là je savais qu'il ne me croyait pas._

_«Bells ne me prend pas pour un idiot, tes amis ne sont pas venu ou appeler depuis 3 mois. Ça ne marche pas, tu vas chez ta mère que tu le veuille ou non. » Il m'a eu sur ce coup je penser que j'avais bien caché mon jeu, mais je me suis aperçue que j'avais tort._

_« Ecoute papa c'est ma dernière année, ça va être la période des examens je ne peux pas quitter comme cela. » Je l'ai vue du coin de l'œil peser le pour et le contre puis il a repris la parole._

_« Bella, si s'avait était au début quand il a quitté je t'aurais cru. Mais maintenant je ne peux pas te regarder dépérir à petit feu sous mes yeux. C'est trop dur, peut être qu'un changement d'environnement t'aidera à passer cette dépression. » De quoi mon père pense que je suis déprimé. _

_«D'accord je ferais tous ce que tu voudras mais pas aller chez maman. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle n'est pas mature sur certaines choses. Toi et moi on est semblable sur beaucoup, en plus je suis venu à Forks pour passer du temps ensemble. » Avant la fin de mon discourt j'ai levé les yeux vers lui, et à étais choqué quand j'ai pris dans son apparence. Il avait vieillie de presque 10 ans, il avait des cernes et des poches sous ses yeux, et j'ai même aperçu des cheveux blancs à certain endroit. Avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole j'ai parlée « Papa je n'irais pas vivre avec maman. J'ai 18 ans maintenant je suis majeur, tu ne peux pas me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Si c'est sa je déménage. » Je sais que c'était un coup bas mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour le moment. _

_« Ok Bells, tu me dis que tu es prête à accepter toute mais condition ? »_

_« Oui » répondis-je._

_« Alors voilà ce que je te propose : Tu continues à te maintenir aux niveaux de tes notes comme tu l'as fait c'est derniers mois. 2__ème__ point tu essayes de passer du temps comme une adolescente de ton âge durant ton temps libre, avec tes amis et peut être même rencontré d'autres personnes. Et enfin le point le plus important qui je sais risque de te mettre en colère. Je souhaite que tu t'ouvres un peu plus et j'essayerai de faire de même. Et surtout ne pas me mentir Bella, car j'ai le pressentiment que tu me cache des choses. » Bon bien je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela. Réfléchit Bella donne lui la réponse qu'il veut entendre._

_« Ok papa, je vais accepter tes conditions. Je ne te promets pas que cela va s'arranger du jour au lendemain mais je vais essayer. » « Bon, je sais que je te demande beaucoup. Mais je comprends d'une certaine mesure comment tu te sens. » C'est vrai il avait raison dans un sens, il n'avait jamais refait sa vie après que maman l'ai quitté. Mais il a surmonté donc je pense que je peux jouer le jeu. Sur cette dernière phrase il alla s'installer dans le salon devant un match. Quant à moi je suis montée pour me préparer à aller au lit et essayée de réfléchir à tous ce qui c'étais passé c'est derniers mois. 1__ère__ chose les Cullen mon laisser sans même un au revoir, à par Edouard bien sûr mais ses pas pareil. 2__ème__ chose Charlie est un bon policier (j'ai ri de moi-même face à cette révélation) comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Dans mon monde actuel oui cela a était un électrochoc. Au moins ça m'a permis de commencer à faire un travail sur moi et ma relation avec lui. Et avec le recul j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, je me suis aperçue que je me tromper sur toute la ligne avec ma relation avec lui. Qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé comme je l'ai fait, en fait ce qu'il attirait c'était mon sang et le fait qu'il ne pouvait lire mon esprit. Pour sa sœur je n'étais qu'une poupée géante Barbie-Bella comme elle aimait m'appeler. Cela change tous après cette illumination, je me suis fait une promesse à moi-même. Ne pas continuer à agir comme le faible humain qu'ils pensés que j'étais. Je ne suis pas cette personne plu. Avant d'arriver ici j'étais autonome et responsable qui n'avait aucun secret. Après les avoir rencontrés j'étais une personne totalement différente. J'ai changé en la personne qu'il voulait que je sois, or ce n'est pas la vrai Isabella Swan. Si il m'avait aimé comme moi je les aimais ils m'auraient accepté comme j'étais et non celle qui voulais absolument que je sois. Et je dois tout cela à mes parents car même si il ne me montre pas souvent il m'aime et me soutienne dans mes choix. Mêmes si c'est décision aurait pu me tuer. Cela aussi est une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas réellement pensé, par ce que pour moi Edouard Cullen était mon monde. J'aurais dû tirer un trait sur ma famille mais amis juste pour un amour à sens unique. Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce-que j'ai failli faire, en fait si un jour nos chemin se recroise je devrais le remercier de me quitter. Mais bon faut pas rêver Bella c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. . Avec ça je me suis mise au lit et sombrée dans un sommeil sans rêve. Dans un temps très long, en pensant au week-end qui m'attend pour mes nouvelles résolutions. J'ai enfin peux voir la lumière après ses mois de ténèbres, c'est comme ce réveiller d'un coma. Et les perspectives d'une nouvelle façon de vivre la vie que je veux me rend un peu anxieuse._


	3. Chapter 3 Retour à la vie

**ATTENTION: Je ne possède rien Twilight appartiens à Stéphanie Meyer. Je ne fait que jouer avec les personnages.**

**N/A: Ce chapitre est assez long. Bonne lecture.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Derrière l'obscurité<strong>_

**Chapitre 2 : Retour à la vie**

_**POV BELLA**_

_Je me suis réveiller ce matin sans crie, cela à étais bizarre au début mais je pense que je peux mi habituer et Charlie aussi. Je me suis lever et aller me préparer pour ma journée bien rempli en perspective. Aujourd'hui trié mon armoire, reprendre mais affaire qu'Alice ne juger pas à son gout. Donc je risque de faire un voyage à port-Angeles, mais ça ne me dérange pas je vais appeler Angéla pour savoir si elle peut m'accompagner. Je risque de lui faire un choc de la contacter. Sur cette idée je fais mon chemin en bas pour manger un peu, car papa avait raison je ressemble à l'enfer. J'ai perdu du poids mais yeux son vide de vie. J'ai vraiment un problème comment j'ai peu me laisser aller comme çà pour __**lui **__et sa famille parfaite, pour les simples humains. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ses penser sombre, je ne retournerai pas dans cette voie. Après mon petit déjeuner je regarde l'heure pour voir ci il n'est pas trop tôt, 10h15 je pense que ça ne dérangera pas. A la 3__ème__ sonnerie quelqu'un répond :_

_« Allo, madame Weber à l'appareil. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Sa risque d'être plus difficile que prévu._

_« Oui bonjour, madame Weber c'est Bella Swan. Je voulais savoir si Angéla était là ? »_

_« Ah Bella, ça fait plaisir. Comment vas-tu ? » Je me demander quand elle m'en parlerait._

_« Je vais bien, je vous remercie est ce qu'Angela est vers vous ? Je voulais savoir si elle serrai d'accord pour faire du shopping avec moi aujourd'hui? »_

_« Bien sur ma chérie je vais l'appeler. » Sur ceux elle posa le combiné et je l'ai entendu discuter avec Angéla et je peux dire qu'elle avait l'air surprise, d'après ce que j'ai entendu._

_« Bella, c'est toi ? » Je dois prendre un souffle pour lui répondre. « Ouais c'est bien moi Ange, je sais que c'est dernier temps je n'ai pas étais la meilleur des amis. Et je m'en excuse, en fait je voulais savoir si tu serais partante pour faire un peu de magasinage ? » Elle m'a écouté et ne m'a pas répondu tous de suite. Je commençais réellement à me dire que j'aurai peut-être du accepté d'aller à Jacksonville._

_« Allo, allo Bella tu es toujours là ? » _

_« Euh oui je suis toujours là, j'étais plonger dans mes penser tu disais ? » Elle eut un petit rire avant de me répondre, j'ai retenu mon souffle_

_« Bells j'étais en train de te dire que je serais ravi d'aller avec toi. » Là c'était à moi de rire. _

_« Oh Ange je suis tellement heureuse tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser. » Je doute qu'elle mes cru, car elle me connait assez bien pour savoir que je hais faire du shopping._

_« Il n'y a pas de souci ça me fait plaisir. Sinon comment fais-tu ? » Me demanda Angela, j'ai posé le pour et le contre une seconde et a décidé d'être le plus au nette possible. _

_« Je vais bien je pense, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir sur certaines choses »_

_« Je suis contente de l'entendre. Quand veux –tu aller à Port-Angeles ? »_

_« Je peux passer te chercher d'ici 30 min si cela te conviens ? »_

_« Ça me va, alors à tout à l'heure, bye Bella. »_

_« Bye Ange » Sur ceux j'ai raccrochée le combiné et fini de me préparer. J'ai nettoyé la cuisine et fait mon chemin vers ma chambre, pour ramasser les vêtements qu'Alice m'avais acheté. Au lieu de les jeter je préfère les donner à une œuvre de charité. Cela ne m'a pris que 10 minutes pour tous mettre dans les sacs. J'ai pris mon portefeuille et me dirigea vers la porte. Une fois que tout a était dans mon camion, j'ai décidé d'appeler Charlie pour lui dire afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas .A la première sonnerie l'adjoint de mon père a répondu :_

_« Commissariat de Forks que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

_« Oui bonjour, j'aurais voulu parlé au chef Swan s'il vous plaît »_

_« Je vous le passe tous de suite, mais qui dois-je annoncé ? »_

_« Dite lui que sa fille veux lui parler » sur ceux il me m'y en attente au bout de 4 sonnerie Charlie décrocha._

_« Bella qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » pourquoi il croit toujours que j'ai un problème._

_« Rien papa je voulais juste te dire que je vais à Port-Angeles avec Angéla Weber pour faire du shopping. »_

_« Pas de problème ma chérie, je suis contents d'entendre çà. »_

_« Merci papa et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »_

_« D'accord et amuse toi bien avec Angéla, on se voit ce soir. Bye Bells »_

_« Ok et passe une bonne journée aussi. Bye papa. » Une fois que j'ai raccroché j'ai eu comme un poids enlevé de mes épaules. En faite c'était plus facile que je le penser. J'ai fermé la porte et ai monté dans mon camion pour aller chercher Angéla. Sur la route je commencer à m'inquiété sur comment elle aller réagir envers moi. Car j'ai bien senti au téléphone qu'elle voulait en demander plus, mais n'a pas pousser. Même si je sais qu'elle risque de me poser des questions, mais à la différence de Jessica ça ne sera pas pour des ragots. Je suis arrivée chez les Weber et Angéla m'attendait sur le perron. En fait j'étais contente de la voire en dehors de l'école. _

_« Salut Bella » me dit-elle en grimpant du côté passager._

_« Hé, je suis contente que tu es acceptée. »_

_« Pas de problème comme je te l'ai dit au tél ça ne me pose aucun souci, en plus j'avais besoin de m'aérer la tête. » Sur cette conclusion nous nous dirigeâmes vers Port-Angeles. On resta comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on passe le panneau Forks. Même si je savais que j'aurais quelques explications à donner sur mon comportement de ces 4 derniers mois. Alors j'ai profité du silence qui c'était installer afin de mettre ma tête au clair. Donc j'ai décidé de lancer la conversation pour gagner un peu de temps._

_« Et toi Ange comment tu vas ? » lui demandais-je. Je la regardée du coin de l'œil afin de voir son expression._

_« Au tu sais rien de neuf, comme tout le monde je passe mon temps à étudier ou avec Ben. Et toi réellement ? » Me dit-elle._

_« En fait je fais bien. J'ai eu un petit accrochage avec Charlie hier. Et il m'a fait comprendre que mon comportement n'était pas des plus exemplaires. »_

_« Oh Bella je suis navrée d'entendre que tu es eu une dispute avec ton père. » Me dit Ange mais j'ai noté qu'elle n'a pas mentionné ma façon d'agir envers elle depuis qu'__**il**__ est parti. Ça me réconforte sur le fait que j'ai eu raison de l'appeler et pas Jess._

_« Ce n'est pas grave. Ce sont des choses qui arrive et je voulais encore m'excusée d'avoir étais aussi stupide c'est temps-ci. » Elle m'a regardée un moment avant de me répondre._

_« Tu sais Bella, je pense que je comprends pourquoi tu as agi comme tu l'as fait. Je ne suis pas là pour juger mais sache que si tu veux en parler je suis là. » _

_« Vraiment merci Ange pour être aussi gentille avec moi. » Et j'étais sincère envers elle. Je peux dire que c'est vraiment une amie sur qui je peux conter. _

_«Tu es les bienvenu. Alors par ou veux-tu commencer ? » _

_« Je voulais passer à une œuvre de charité pour commencer si ça sonne bien pour toi ? »_

_« Euh oui. Mais puis-je te demander pourquoi ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? » J'ai eu un petit rire de sa façon de me demander. Comme si j'avais prévu de la faire arrêter par Charlie si elle posé trop de questions. Elle m'étudia pendant que j'ai ri, pensant surement que je me moqué d'elle. Donc j'ai décidé de lui expliquer afin qu'elle ne se froisse pas de m'a façon d'agir._

_« Non pas de souci. Je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on aille fait du shoping ? N'es-ce-pas ? »_

_« Oui, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui à avoir avec le fait d'aller à une œuvre de charité. » _

_« C'est tous simple quand j'étais avec Edouard il avait certain gout pour les vêtements. Et Alice ma jeter une bonne partie de ceux que j'avais en arrivant ici. Donc j'ai fait le tri ce matin dans mon armoire et à décider de les donner plutôt que de les jeter. » J'ai attendu sa réaction et j'ai vu les roues de son cerveau tournée en analysant ce que je venais de dire. Et là elle me donne la seule chose à laquelle je ne m'attends pas du tout. _

_« Je suis d'accord avec ton point de vu. Pas que je critique, ne te fâche pas mes pour moi, personnellement ta relation avec Edouard n'était pas à égalité. C'était comme si il avait peur de te caser, ou si il savait à l'avance ce qui était le mieux pour toi. » Je suis restée bouche bée face à cette révélation. Comme quoi __**il **__pouvait lire les pensées et Alice voir l'avenir mais je suis sûr que cela il ne l'aurait pas vu venir. En fait les gens c'était rendu compte de plus de chose que l'on s'imagine. J'ai ri intérieurement parce- que les gens fessaient plus attentions, des différences entre eux et nous._

_« C'est vrai Angéla, c'est justement la conclusion que je me suis faite hier soir. » _

_« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Bella, si tu veux en parler je suis là. Sinon à qui d'autres pourrai tu te confier, surement pas à Jess. » Fini Ang avec un petit rire afin d'alléger l'atmosphère. Pour ça je lui était intérieurement reconnaissante pour tous. Angéla est une fille sympathique et je suis contente de la conter parmi mes amis. Même si la liste actuel d'amis et réduite à un. Nous somme arrivé à Port-Angeles après 40 min de route. On a peu trouvé un endroit ou déposer les vêtements sans que personnes ne nous voient, et c'était très bien avec moi. Vu que je déteste attirer l'attention cela m'évitera de devoir donner des explications. Après qu'on ait déposé les sacs je me tournée vers Ang pour voire par quoi elle voulait commencer._

_« On peut passer au centre commercial pour commencer ? Puis on avise par la suite. Si ça te dit ? » _

_« Ça sonne très bien pour moi. Et puis au moins si on commence à avoir un creux, on pourra s'arrêter acheter des sandwichs. » On est arrivée au centre commercial assez vite. Je me dirigeais directement vers le rayon des jeans pour commencer. Cette fois je n'ai pas le lutin pour me dire quoi faire ou prendre. Au bout une heure à peu près et au moins 4 sacs de vêtements qui me plaise, j'ai proposé a Angéla de retourner au camion pour pouvoir aller manger un bout. Pendant qu'on s'installer à une table pour pouvoir commander, j'ai décidée de parler avec Ang sur ce que j'ai en tête en ce moment._

_« Ang, je peux te poser une question ? »_

_« Ouais » je rassemblée tous mon courage avant de me lancer._

_« Pourquoi as-tu acceptée de venir avec moi aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Je te l'ai dit Bella, ça me permettais de sortir de la maison. Mais surtout tu m'avais manquée. »_

_« Oh Ang ! Toi aussi tu m'as manquée et je vais te dire même Jess et Mike. » Dis-je la dernière partie dans un petit rire. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de répondre car c'était à nous de commander. J'ai pris une salade au poulet et une bouteille d'eau, quant à Angéla elle a pris la même chose avec juste un gâteau en plus. Angéla a décider de payer pour nous deux, pour ne pas la vexer je n'ai pas argumenter. Mais elle a bien vu que je n'étais pas satisfaite. Quand on s'est rassis j'allai faire valoir mon mécontentement, quand elle leva la main pour me dire que je n'avais rien à dire. Je m'enfonçai dans mon siège et huffée comme un enfant. Ce qui la fit rire réellement, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec elle. Cela fessai très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien et en paix. Une fraction de seconde je me suis même mise à penser que j'aimais enfin de conte faire les magasins, de manger et discuter de tous et de rien. C'était une sensation bizarre de revenir à la 'normalité' si je puis dire. Une fois le déjeuner terminé on est retourné flâner dans les magasins qu'on n'a pas faits. Pendant l'essayage j'ai reçu un appel de Charlie me disant que les Black, venait à la maison ce soir pour le match. Il m'a demandé si ça ne me déranger pas et si je pouvais acheter quelque chose à dîner. Ou sinon il passera chercher des pizzas en rentrant à la maison. Comme ça fessai un moment que je n'avais pas cuisiné je lui ai dit que ça ne me poser aucun problème. Dès que j'eu fini ma conversation avec mon père j'ai fini mes essayages, avant de repartir.1heure après le coup de tel on a fini nos emplettes, on sait rediriger vers mon camion bras dessus bras dessous. Ça m'a fait du bien d'être une adolescente de mon âge pour quelques heures. De plus je me suis rendu compte qu'en Angéla avait beaucoup d'humour et c'est une personne avec qui on peut bien discuter de tous et rien. Le retour à Forks c'est fait en chantant plein poumon et a rigoler. Beaucoup trop tôt la maison d'Ang était en vue, je l'ai déposée et l'ai remerciée pour la centième fois aujourd'hui d'être venu avec moi. _

_« Bye Ang, passe une bonne fin de week-end. Et à lundi à l'école. » _

_« Ouais toi aussi et te dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir avec toi. » Ma-t-elle répondu._

_« Pas de quoi ! On devrait se refaire ça plus souvent » et sur cette dernière phrase elle me fit une petite vague et franchit la porte. Je me suis dépêchée de rentrée pour commencer le dîner. Je suis entrée papa n'était toujours pas là çà ma laisser le temps de ranger mais affaires avant de me mettre au travail. Quand Charlie et arrivé juste avant que Billy et Jacob ne se gare derrière mon camion. Il a juste eu le temps de retirer son arme et la posé sur le porte manteau avant d'entendre un coup à la porte. J'étais encore dans la cuisine, quand j'ai senti quelqu'un juste derrière moi. J'ai fait un bon et pousser un petit cri, tandis que Billy et mon père ce retenait de rire. Par contre Jacob ne sais pas gêner pour rire à plein poumon. _

_« Jacob ne refait jamais ça. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. » Lui dis-je, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle._

_« Oh…Bells….tu aurais vu ta tête c'était trop drôle. »_

_« Ha, ha, je suis morte de rire Jacob Black » _

_« Sinon à par faire peur au fille, qu'est- ce que tu deviens ? » Lui demandais-je. _

_« Rien de spécial. Je traîne avec mes amis sinon je suis toujours à réparer ma Rabbit. »_

_« Ah oui ta voiture, tu m'en as parlé au printemps dernier. » Et là son sourire c'est un peu affaissait à la fin de ma phrase. _

_« Ouais, mais il me manque toujours des pièces donc pour le moment c'est en attente. Car je compte bien passer l'été à travailler si je peux. » _

_« Je suis contente de l'entendre. Mais ce serait dommage que tu passes une bonne partie de ton été à travailler. » _

_« Oui mais je vais bientôt passer mon permis donc sa sera un plus. Et toi Bella qu'est- ce que tu vas faire cet été ? » Ou là! La question a 1 millions de dollars. C'est vrai que c'est dernier temps je n'y ai pas réfléchi. _

_« En fait je n'ai pas encore pensé normalement je travaille certains jours, mais pour mes temps libre je ne sais pas. » Le pire c'est que c'est vrai, j'ai arrêté de faire des projets du moment où Edouard ma quitté car mon monde c'était brisé. Et maintenant j'ai l'air d'une imbécile. Jacob as du s'apercevoir de quelque chose car il me regarda étrangement._

_« Qu'est-ce ?j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »_

_« Non m'ai-je te parlé mais tu ne m'as donné aucune réponse. Donc j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. »_

_« Oh ok ! En fait j'étais plonger dans mes penser. Je suis désolé Jake. » _

_« Pas de problème Bella. En fait je te demander si tu avais besoin d'aide pour finir ? » _

_« En fait non j'ai fini. Mais tu peux appeler ton père et Charlie pour leur dire de venir. » Et sur ceux il quitta la cuisine et reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec nos père à la remorque derrière lui. On passa une bonne soirée, Charlie et Billy ce chamailler sur le baseball comme deux enfants. Et moi je discuter avec Jake, à la fin du repas nous somme aller regarder la télé. Jacob m'a aidé à nettoyer les plats. Puis beaucoup trop tôt Billy devait rentrer car demain il se levait de bonne heure pour aller pêcher avec Harry et papa. J'ai demandé à Jake si ça le déranger si je passe demain vu que nos père était absent. Et il rebondissait littéralement avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Donc une fois que cela fut fait ils sont partie, je commençais à monter quand Charlie me stoppa dans mon élan. Je me balançais sur les marches dans, l'attente de ce qu'il avait à dire même si j'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet._

_« Bella, comment a était ta journée avec Angéla ? »_

_« Elle a était génial on ses éclater à faire les magasins, je pense que mon aversion pour le shopping à étais inexistant quand il est fait avec les bonne personne. »_

_« Je suis content de l'entendre Bells, je vois que tu essayes de suivre ce que je tes demander. »_

_« Oui papa et j'en ai un peu parlée avec Ang et elle est d'accord avec toi à ce sujet. »_

_« Veux- tu que je te lève demain puisque tu as décidé de passer une partie de ton temps avec Jacob ? »_

_« Ça serait bien papa. Je pourrais te préparer des sandwichs pour la pêche aussi ? »_

_« Oh, comme tu veux sinon je me les ferrai si tu préfères. »_

_« Pas de souci papa, ça ne me gêne pas. De plus c'est dernier temps je t'ai négligé, et je m'en excuse. » La conversation ce fessai plus facilement. Charlie avait une fois de plus raison, le fait de lui parler ouvertement n'était pas si mal après tous._

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses pour ta façon d'agir. Le principal pour moi est que tu ais levé la tête. »_

_« Merci papa. De me réveiller de mon état de zombie et pour ça je t'en suis reconnaissante. Bonne nuit papa. »_

_« Bonne nuit Bella. » Puis je me dirigeais à ma chambre pour prendre mon pyjama avant de dormir. Le fait que je me lève en même temps que Charlie va me permettre de laver mes habits neuf. Une fois mon moment humain effectuée, j'avais une dernière chose à faire. Je m'installer à mon ordinateur afin de voir si j'avais des mails. Le temps qu'il se mette en route j'ai commencée à faire des tas des vêtements pour gagner du temps pour demain. Une fois que la bête à chauffé j'ai fermé toute les fenêtres. J'ai ouvert ma boite mails et à était surprise de voir que j'en avais 5 de ma mère rien que pour aujourd'hui. A papa à du la prévenir de notre petit marché et le fait que je suis sortie de la maison. _

'_Ma chérie,_

_Je sais que tu te doutes que ton père m'a raconté votre petite conversation à propos de ton retour à Jacksonville. Il m'a expliqué la demande qu'il ta fait, et je le soutiens à 100%. Même si je suis un peu déçu que tu ne veuille pas venir au soleil. Mais comme tu as su dire à Charlie étant majeur on ne peut te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Mais sache que tu peux venir quand tu le souhaite cela me ferrai plaisir. Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait avec ton amie et je veux tous les détails._

_Bises je t'aime Maman'_

_A la fin de ce mail j'avais les l'arme aux yeux, car ma mère as un esprit assez enfantin et le fait quel joue son rôle de mère m'a fait du bien au cœur. J'adore ma mère mais quand je vivais avec elle c'est moi qui gérer les factures et les papiers. _

'_Maman,_

_Je n'en veux pas à papa de t'avoir parlé de notre petit marché et notre discussion pour venir vivre avec toi. Tu me manque énormément mais comme j'ai dit à papa, je ne peux me permettre de quitter en milieu d'année. Mais peut être cette été ou avant je viendrais te voir. Et pour ma journée avec Angéla (c'est le nom de mon amie) on c'est bien amusée. Cela m'a fait vraiment du bien et je pense que l'on se refera des sortie ensemble. Quant au shopping, comme tu le sais je déteste ça mais avec Ang j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir. Quant à demain je vais faire un peu de nettoyage avant d'aller voir Jacob Black. Je t'embrasse et te tiendrai au courant de mon week-end._

_Je t'aime Bella' _

_Une fois mon message rédigée je l'ai envoyée, j'ai étain mon ordi et me suis mis au lit. En me remémorant cette journée qui à commencer un peu mal à l'aise mais qui au final c'est bien déroulé pour la plus part. Une fois que ma tête toucha l'oreiller je tombai dans un profond sommeil. _


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTENTION: Je rappel que je ne posède rien, tout appartient à Stéphanie Mayer. Je ne fait que jouer avec les personnages.**

**N/A: Alors tous d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, j'ai eu des petits soucis. Sur ce pour me faire pardonner je vous mes 3 chapitres. Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Derrière l'obscurité<strong>_

Chapitre 3 : Le temps du changement

_POV BELLA_

_Nous somme début Février est beaucoup de chose on changer depuis que j'ai eu l'altercation avec Charlie. Le samedi avec Angéla fut formidable, le dimanche à la Push était bien ce qui ma permit d'apprendre certaines choses sur la façon de réparer des motos._

_FLASBACK :_

_« __Le dimanche matin après que papa soit partie pour sa partie de pêche avec Billy et Harry. Je décidai de faire le ménage pour être en avance dans mes taches, je préparer mes machines de mes vêtements neufs, pour pouvoir les mettre demain pour l'école. En fin de matinée alors que je me débâter avec le détergeant le téléphone sonna. J'étais persuadée que c'était Jacob pour savoir vers qu'elle heure je venais. Je me suis rapidement rincer les mains avant de décrocher : _

_« Résidence Swan ! »_

_« Bella, c'est Jake je voulais savoir si tu passais toujours comme convenu ? » Me demanda-t-il avec espoir dans la voix._

_« Oui je viens mais je suis en plein nettoyage et il me reste une machine à faire sécher puis j'arrive. Ça te convient ? »_

_« Ok pas de souci. Je te dis à tout à l'heure alors, bye Bells. »_

_« Bye Jake » Une fois la conversation terminé je retournai finir la salle de bain et vérifier ou en est la machine. Deux heures plus tard est beaucoup d'énergie de dépensée je me préparai pour aller à la Push. Je me mis en route mais il pleuvait tellement que je ne voyais rien, déjà que mon camion ne va pas vite mais là je devais faire du 10 km. C'est à des moments comme ça que je regrette d'avoir arraché le post que les Cullen mon offert, je devrais voir avec Jacob pour en racheter un et si il peut me l'installer. Sur la route je dû m'arrêter sur le bas-côté car je ne voyais vraiment rien en attendant que ça ce calme un peu. Après une bonne demi-heure, j'allais pour repartir quand je vis de l'autre côté des motos qui devais sens doute terminer à la décharge. Je suis sortis est frappa à la porte. Un garçon qui est à l'école de Forks avec moi ma ouvert, je crois que je connais son frère mais ne me rappelle pas de son nom._

_« Euh bonjour je voulais savoir combien pour les motos ? »_

_« Salut Bella, tu veux vraiment les motos ? »_

_« Bah oui pourquoi, je veux juste savoir le prix pour les deux. »_

_« Non pour rien. Mais elles ne sont pas à vendre ma mère les a fait mettre la car elle ne fonctionne plus. Mais tu peux les prendre si tu veux. »_

_« Vraiment je peux les payer si c'est mieux pour vous ? Mais oui elle m'intéresse. »_

_« Ok je vais t'aider à la mettre sur ton plateau. » Et avec sa il m'aida à les installer à l'arrière correctement avant que je reparte pour retrouver Jake._

_« Merci pour le coup de main et les motos c'est super gentil. »_

_« Pas de souci. Mais je peux demander ce que tu comptes en faire ? Car ça risque de couter cher en réparation. » _

_« Je me doute mais j'ai un ami qui si connais bien en mécanique donc je pense qu'on pourra arriver à quelques chose. » Sur ceux il retourna à sa porte et me fit une vague jusqu'à ce que je ne l'aperçoive plus. J'arrivé enfin chez Jake, quand ma porte s'ouvrit est deux bras m'arracher de mon siège pour m'écraser le visage dans sa poitrine._

_« Jake j'ai besoin de respirer » Essayais-je de sortir en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Il me posa par terre et recula d'un pas tout en gardant ses mains sur mes épaules._

_« Je suis désolé Bella, mais j'étais mort de trouille ne te voyant pas arrivée. Je croyais que tu as vais eu un problème ? »_

_« Oh Jake je m'excuse j'ai dû m'arrêter sur la route car je ne voyais rien avec ce qui ai tombé tout à l'heure. J'aurais dû appeler pour te rassurer c'est de ma faute. »_

_« Ok pas d'excuse mais qu'est ce qui a pris autant de temps. Car la pluie c'est arrêter depuis longtemps maintenant. »_

_« En fait j'ai une surprise pour toi. J'ai trouvé des motos et je me suis dit que vu que tu aimais réparer des trucs peut être que ça t'intéresserai sans doute. » Il me fixa comme si j'avais parlé une langue inconnu pour lui._

_« Mais je peux savoir exactement ce que tu comptes en faire ? Car je t'imagine mal dessus de plus si sa reviens aux oreilles de Charlie il risque de nous tuer tous les deux. » Il marqué un point pour Charlie mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis fragile et cassable, ça commence sérieusement à me prendre la tête. _

_« En fait j'ai passé un accord avec papa, il m'a demandé de faire des choses de mon âges. Donc quand j'ai aperçu les motos j'ai sus que je voulais en faire. De plus je connais un ami mécano qui pourrait peut-être m'apprendre et m'aider à les réparer? Quant à Charlie il y a juste à faire attention qu'il ne l'apprenne pas. »_

_« Je suppose que je suis l'ami mécanicien. »_

_« Je l'avoue j'ai pensé en premier à toi, mais si tu ne veux pas je comprendrai. Je les emmènerais au garage à Forks si tu ne veux pas faire de cachoterie à Charlie. »_

_« Je n'ai pas dit non Bells, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer sur un engin comme ça. Mais il n'y a pas de souci pour moi. » _

_« Vraiment ? Oh Jacob je suis heureuse. » Sur ceux je me jetai dans ses bras tellement j'étais contente. Puis il commença à vouloir décharger les motos._

_« Attends Jacob je vais t'aider. » Il rigola est descendit le premier engin sans problème puis 2 minutes après il fit de même avec le second. Ensuite nous allâmes dans son garage pour voir exactement ce qu'il y avait à faire. J'ai voulu aider mais Jacob m'a fait assoir dans sa voiture pendant qu'il démontait la première moto. Tous le temps de son évaluation il m'expliqua les différentes pièces, mais pour moi ce n'était que des morceaux de ferrailles noirci ou rouillés. Plus tard dans l'après-midi on entendit des voix approcher, j'ai commencé à paniquer ce qui fit rire Jake. Je le fusillai du regard qui ne fit qu'amplifier son rire._

_« Jake t'es là ? » Demanda la personne qui venait. _

_« Ouais dans le garage. C'est juste mes amis Quil et Embry. » Me dit Jacob afin de me calmer un peu, puis une seconde plus tard deux jeunes entra dans le garage et s'arrêta net en me voyant. Je me tournais vers Jake pour voir ce qu'il se passait, il haussa juste les épaules._

_« Salut les gars, je vous présente mon ami Bella. » Dit Jacob mal à laisse je ne comprenais pas pour quoi._

_« Hé les gars » répondis-je un peu inconfortable par leur façon de me fixait._

_« Salut Bella, je suis Quil. » me dit le plus grand des deux._

_« Hé ! Bah comme tu te doutes moi c'est Embry. » _

_« Qu'est -ce que vous faite tous les deux ? »_

_« Rien, on va réparer des motos. Et vous qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »_

_« On voulait savoir ce que tu fessai aujourd'hui, mais je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie. » Répondit Embry en fessant un clin d'œil, après ça les gars sont entrés dans une conversation sur les différentes pièces et qu'elle marque exactement. Quant à moi j'étais complètement largué donc j'ai décidé de les laisser faire dans leur coin, de temps en temps Quil me posa des questions mais sans plus. Bientôt fut l'heure pour moi de rentrer à la maison, je me levai pour dire au revoir._

_« Bon les gars ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais je dois rentrer à la maison. » Jacob commençai à se lever pour me raccompagner au camion. _

_« Bye Bella se fut un plaisir de te rencontrer enfin. » Me dit Embry, je regardais Jake pour savoir de quoi il parlait. Je cru voir une lueur étrange passer dans ses yeux avant de me faire un sourire, je levai un sourcil mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour me donner son explication. Je retournai mon attention à Quil et Embry, qui avait la tête baissé comme si le sol était devenu très intéressant. _

_« Ouais » Dit simplement Quil, je leur fis une petite vague et alla à mon camion. J'ai cru entendre Jacob dire qu'il m'appellera pour savoir quand on se reverra, mais je n'étais pas sûr. J'arrivais à la maison pensant que papa était déjà là, mais sa voiture n'était pas dans l'allée donc ça me laisser un peu de temps pour préparer le dîner. Quant Charlie est rentrée le repas était près._

_« Passé une bonne journée, avec Jacob ? » me demanda-t-il quand il s'installa à table avant de se servir._

_« Oui j'ai même fait la connaissance de ces amis. Et toi tu as eu de bonnes prises ? »_

_« Je suis content de l'entendre, et oui je l'ais aient mises dans le congélateur. » Puis nous avons mangé tranquillement comme d'habitude, une fois terminé papa alla prendre une douche avant de s'installer devant un match. Pour ma part je suis allée dans ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires pour demain. Quand la salle de bain fut disponible je mis mes affaires dans la panière et me changeai dans mon pyjama, je suis redescendu pour dire bonne nuit avant de me coucher._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

_Voilà à quoi je passe mon temps depuis que j'ai retrouvé une vie normal sans vampires et tous ceux qui est surnaturel. Au début fut un peu chaotique mais maintenant je me suis bien habituée est cela me fait du bien, d'agir comme une personne de mon âge. Je révise avec Angéla et Ben, et mes week-ends je les gardes pour Jacob et les motos. Je dois dire qu'il travaille bien ce qui est paradoxale, car il a des mains énormes et il a une facilités déconcertantes pour manipulés des pièces minuscules. Ça m'impressionne toujours autant, j'aime passer du temps avec Jake il est facile de parler avec lui. Ce qui rend Charlie aux anges, il me demande souvent comment ça se passe. Je le soupçonne avec Billy d'essayer de nous casé ensemble. Comme je lui ai expliqué je considère Jacob comme un frère, depuis cette petite discussion ne nous en avons plus reparlé depuis ce jour. Quant au travaille je fais des heures sup depuis une semaine, madame Newton est heureuse pour son chiffre d'affaire. Mais les gens se posent des questions sur ce qui se passe réellement, l'autre jour durant mon quart de travail deux randonneurs ont parlés d'une attaque d'ours. D'après Charlie l'animal a fait au moins trois victimes. Il m'a même interdit de faire de la randonnée en forêt, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, car le fait de marché sur une surface plate je ma case la figure sur mes propres pieds. Alors je ne vois pas ce que je ferai dans la forêt, de toute façon j'ai de mauvais souvenirs la dernière fois que j'y étais. Ensuite et arrivé trop vite pour ma part la fête des amoureux, ce jour-là j'aurais dû rester couché._

_FLASBACK : _

_Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi 14 Février et j'ai le cafard je pense que je vais rester à la maison et me gaver de glace vautré sur le canapé à regarder des films. Vers 9h00 je décidai enfin de sortir de mon lit pour grignoté quelques choses, je me dirigeais à la cuisine quand le téléphone se mis à sonner je voulais le laisser. La sonnerie s'arrêta puis repris tout de suite derrière, donc je décidai de décrocher afin de pouvoir être tranquille au plus vite._

_« Allo résidence Swan. Bella j'écoute »_

_« Salut Bella si tu pouvais passer j'ai une surprise pour toi ? » Franchement je ne voulais vraiment pas bouger mais je ne pouvais pas refuser quoi que ce soit à Jacob._

_« Euh je sais vraiment pas Jake, je voulais rester à la maison aujourd'hui. »_

_« Aller Bells, après on fera ce que tu voudras juste passer à la maison s'il te plait ? » J'y réfléchie ça ne peut pas être une mauvaise idée, je ne pense pas que Jacob avait prévu quelques chose de si spéciale pour aujourd'hui._

_« Bon ok. Je serais chez toi d'ici 30 min d'accord ? »_

_« Génial Bells à tout à l'heure alors. » Après avoir raccroché je montai les marches 2 par 2 en essayant de ne pas tomber pour aller m'habiller. Je mis à peine 10 min pour me préparer je bâtis mon propre record. Une fois prête je courus dans les escaliers pris mes clés et sauta dans mon camion. Je poussai le camion à son maximum pour arriver le plus vite à Jake. J'aperçue la petite maison des Black, et vis Jacob en attente pour moi sur le perron. Je me garai dans l'allée en terre et descendis, il me rejoignit à mi-chemin en me fessant un énorme câlin à sa manière. Je ris de son impatience. « Hé Jake. »Lui ai-je dit une fois qu'il me relâcha._

_« Comment vas-tu Bells ? Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté de venir. »_

_« Pas de problèmes, sinon je fais bien. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? » Demandais-je soupçonneuse, il commença à passer sa main à l'arrière de son cou avant de me répondre._

_« En fait ses pour te dire que les motos était presque fini. » Je soulevai un sourcil car j'étais sûr qu'il y avait autre chose, pour me faire venir._

_« Oh mais tu pouvais me le dire au tél. A moins que tu me cache quelque chose ? »_

_« C'est vrai. Mais promet moi de ne pas te fâcher d'abord ? » Je le savais il a prévu un truc pour la saint valentin. Je croisai les bras sur la poitrine et souffla avant de lui répondre :_

_« Je ne te promet rien Jacob Black, mais j'espère que ce n'a aucun rapport avec la saint valentin au moins ? » _

_« Oui et non. T'en ta main et ferme les yeux s'il te plait pour me faire plaisir ? » Pour me faire céder il fit la moue pour que j'accepte, de mauvais grée je fis ce qu'il m'a demandé. Une fois que mes yeux furent fermés je sentis qu'il déposa quelques choses dans ma paume. Je rouvris les yeux pour découvrir une petite boite en forme de cœur, je le regardai me demandant pourquoi il m'a offert çà._

_« C'est très attentionné Jake, mais je n'ai rien pour toi. »_

_« Pas de problème Bella. Acceptes-tu d'être ma Valentine ? »_

_« Oh, euh en fait ce n'est pas contre toi mais pour le moment je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Mais je peux être ton amie si tu préfères ? »_

_« Ok j'accepte ton offre. » Puis une fois que cela fut régler nous rentrâmes dans la petite maison de Jacob, on s'installa sur le canapé et commença à regarder un film d'action. Pendant le milieu du film j'ai dû m'endormir car je me réveillai au son de voix autour de moi, j'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver nez à nez avec le visage de Jacob. On était allongé tous les deux sur le canapé ma tête posé sur son torse tourné vers lui, et nos jambes emmêlés. Je poussai Jake pour qu'il se réveille afin de voir qui parlé, je fus choqué de voir mon père et Billy assis à la petite table de la cuisine en train de boire une bière._

_« Hé salut » dis-je en me redressant un peu pour bien les regarder._

_« Salut Bells, bien dormi ? » Me demandèrent ils en rigolant, deux vrai gamins des fois ces deux-là._

_« Ouais, qu'elle heure il est ? » en évitant de mentionné le fait que je suis complètement couché sur mon meilleur ami._

_« Il ait presque 20h00, et j'ai invité ton père et toi à rester dîner avec nous. Si cela te conviens bien sûr. »_

_« Ça ne me pose aucun souci de plus sa me permettra de faire une pose de préparation des repas. » _

_« Parfait je vais faire mes fameuses spaghetti à la sauce tomates. » Et sur ceux il roula jusqu'à la cuisine. Je tentai de me lever mais Jacob resserra son bras autour de ma taille._

_« Oh Jake lève-toi j'aimerai me mettre debout. » Toujours rien, je le poussai une fois de plus encore aucune réaction._

_« DEBOUT » Criais-je pas une bonne idée car il se releva d'un coup ce qui fait qu'il m'éjecta du canapé au passage, et j'atterris sur les fesses._

_« Aïe fait gaffe »_

_« Désolé mais c'est de ta faute tu m'as crié dessus. »_

_« Oui c'est vrai mes cela fessai un moment que j'essayai de te réveiller. Alors je n'ai pensée qu'a cette solution. » Il s'assit tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever du sol. Une fois que je me dépoussiérai on alla retrouver nos pères dans la cuisine afin de voir ci ils avaient besoin d'aide. Nous fûmes chassés par Billy nous disant qu'il appellerait une fois que ça sera près. Donc on retourna au salon en attente de passé à table, quand le tél sonna. Jacob alla décrocher et vu sa réaction il n'avait pas l'air heureux de son interlocuteur, il appela son père et revint s'assoir à côté de moi en bougonnant. _

_« Qu'est ce qui ce passe Jake ? » Lui demandais-je pas que j'étais curieuse mais je n'ai jamais vu Jacob aussi énervé contre quelqu'un._

_« Rien c'est juste Sam Uley. » Ah oui c'est la personne qui m'a trouvé dans les bois après qu'Edouard mais quitté. _

_« Et alors quoi ? Tu ne l'aime pas vu ta tête. »_

_« Ce n'est pas sa c'est juste qu'il se prend pour le chef de la Push avec ces disciples. » _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas il est bizarre. Tu vois il a disparu l'année dernière pendant un certain temps, sa fiancée à l'époque à lancer le plus de monde pour le retrouver. Puis du jour au lendemain il revient et les anciens disent qu'il faut l'écouter. Puis Jared et Paul long rejoint, dans son gang. Et depuis quelques temps il me regarde bizarrement, comme si il attendait. » Je ne savais pas quoi dire à cette révélation._

_« Pourquoi tu n'en parle pas à Billy ? »_

_« J'ai essayai mais il dit que je comprendrai en temps voulu. » Puis j'allai répondre quand Billy raccrocha et nous dit que le repas était près. On passa le reste de la soirée à discuter, puis vers 23h00 je commençais à bailler donc on décida de quitté. Je montai dans mon camion et suivi Charlie jusqu'à la maison. J'étais trop fatigué pour prendre une douche donc je me mis juste en pyjama et alla directement dans mon lit._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

_Depuis cette soirée chez les Black, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de reparler à Jacob de Sam Uley et ces 'disciples' et n'est pas pousser pour plus d'information. De toute façon Jake commence à se comporter étrangement il va falloir que je lui fasse comprendre que je l'aime mais pas de la même manière que lui. J'en ai parlé une fois avec Ang pour lui demander conseil. Elle m'a proposé de faire une sortie de groupe afin de mettre les choses au clair. Alors je décidais que la prochaine fois que je verrais Jacob je lui proposerais de faire peut être une sortie au ciné avec les autres et il pourra amener Quil et Embry. Aujourd'hui c'est mercredi est je dois être au boulot dans 20min, j'espère seulement que Mike ne va pas recommencer ces avances car sa me prends vraiment la tête. Soudain j'eu une idée je vais appeler Jacob et voir avec lui si il peut passer au magasin pour que je lui parle. Je décrochai le tel est composa le numéro des Black pour voir avec Jake puisque je n'ai pas trop le temps, à la troisième sonnerie Billy décrochai :_

_« Allo Billy à l'appareil. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

_« Bonjour, c'est Bella je voulais savoir si Jake était là ? »_

_« Ah Bella comment vas-tu ? Mais désolé Jacob n'est pas là, il est partie avec des amis à Port-Angeles.»_

_« Je vais bien Billy. En fait je voulais savoir si Jacob serais d'accord de faire une sortie ciné vendredi soir avec quelques amis ? Si c'est bien avec vous bien sûr ? »_

_« Pour moi ça ne poserai aucun souci. Je peux lui demander quand il rentre. »_

_« Euh oui si c'est possible. Dite lui de me rappeler pour me tenir au courant. Là je dois vous laisser je vais au boulot, mais il peut me sonner ce soir je fini à 18h00 si il veut. »_

_« Pas de problème Bella, et passe le bonjour à Charlie pour moi. »_

_« Ok Billy je le ferais merci au revoir. » Une fois que cela fut fait je pris m'a veste mes clés et alla au travail. Je me garai derrière le magasin à l'emplacement des employés comme le souhaite madame Newton. Je soufflais avant de descendre en priant pour que la journée passe le plus vites possible. Je suis sortie de mon camion et allai au magasin pour pouvoir commencer, avec un peu de chance je pourrais quitter plus tôt. « Faut pas rêver Bella, ce n'est pas à toi que ça va arriver » me dit cette foutue voix dans ma tête. Je dois vraiment devenir dingue je l'entends de plus en plus depuis quelques temps. Mais bon ce n'est pas le problème actuellement. Il faut que je prenne sur moi de rester calme et gentille le plus possible, sans envoyer sur les roses Mike. Une fois derrière le comptoir je pris mon gilet et mis mon plus beau sourire et fit mon travail. Durant une bonne partie de la journée je jonglais entre la mise en rayon et les questions des clients sur certaines fournitures du magasin. Jusqu'aux environs de 16h30 je fus assez tranquille, Mike nu pas trop le loisir de me parler. Je pris à profits que ce soit assez calme pour lire le journal, afin de voir les films à l'affiche pour vendredi soir. Mike choisi ce moment-là pour venir m'importuner, mais je décidais de le laisser s'expliquer avant de vraiment être méchante avec lui._

_« Bella ! »_

_« Oui Mike » lui répondis-je prudemment pour ne pas lui donner une ouverture._

_« Je voulais savoir, maintenant que tu es de nouveau célibataire si tu voulais aller au cinéma avec moi ce week-end ? » Je refermai le journal devant moi et me redressai pour lui faire face avant de lui répondre :_

_« En fait Mike j'ai des trucs de prévu pour ce week-end. »_

_« Ah d'accord. Et vendredi ? » Ce gars et vraiment un crétin il s'est déjà puisqu'on à proposer hier au déjeuner d'aller avec toute la bande. _

_« Tu sais que vendredi soir on va tous au ciné. Alors pourquoi tu me demande exactement ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » _

_« Euh oui c'est vrai, tu as même parlée d'invité des gars de la réserve. »_

_« Mmmh, j'attends justement une réponse de mon ami. » Suite à ma phrase je le vis ce renfrogner et froncer les sourcils. Puis il me posa la question que je ne m'attendais pas du tout._

_« Ouais c'est ton nouveau mec ? » Me dit-il sèchement. Il est en train de jouer avec mes nerfs et je ne veux être tenu pour responsable de ce qui risque d'être dit ou fait, je décidais donc de faire l'innocente._

_« Pardon ? Qu'est- ce que tu entends par là ? » _

_« Fait pas celle qui ne sais pas Bella, je t'ai entendu en parlais avec Angéla l'autre jour. C'est même elle qui ta proposer une sortie de groupe afin que tu puisses nous présent er ton nouveau mec. » Ce mec doit prendre des drogue ces pas possible d'être si con. J'ai commencé à rire de sa façon d'agir. Après au moins 5 min de rire à ces dépends je pris un grand souffle pour lui répondre._

_« Franchement Mike au lieu d'écouter les discutions des autres pour les tourner à ta manières. Tu devrais ouvrir tes oreilles et écouter correctement. Jacob et juste un ami rien d'autre, on se connait depuis qu'on est dans les couches pratiquement. Son père et le meilleur ami du miens, et même si j'avais un 'mec' comme tu sais si bien dire, en quoi cela te concerne. Tu n'es pas mon père. Et pour finir avec Ang on à proposer cette sortie tous ensemble pour sortir un peu la tête des révisions et rien d'autres. » Je vis son visage passer de la couleur rouge vif à la fin de ma petite tirade._

_« Ok je te laisse tranquille. Si tu as besoin d'aide je serais dans la réserve. »_

_ Sur ceux il tourna les talons et partie à l'arrière-boutique, je secouais la tête de sa réaction comme si il était gêné par quelque chose. Je ne poussai pas plus loin et alla finir de mettre en rayon ce qu'il rester à faire. Je jeter un œil de temps en temps à l'horloge pour vérifier à quel heure ce fini mon calvaire. Mais j'ai besoin de ce travail même si je ne suis pas une experte dans le matériel de camping. Mais ce boulot paye assez bien surtout pour les heures sup, c'est toujours ça de plus pour les études. J'étais plongée dans mes penser sur les peu de finances que j'ai pour une université. Mais je peux espérer avoir assez pour Port-Angeles ou une au soleil. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester à Washington même si je me suis rapprochée de Charlie ses derniers temps, il sait que je ne compte pas finir ma vie ici. De plus j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ci je reste dans les parages. J'ai eu l'occasion de revoir tous ce qui s'est passée depuis que j'ai emménagé avec mon père: A l'origine j'étais venu pour me rapprocher de lui et je devais changer d'environement pour un temps. J'ai dit à tous le monde que c'était pour laisser du temps à Renée et son nouveau mari, mais ce n'est vraiment pas la vrai raison. Puis je me suis dit que ce n'était qu'une ville triste et pluvieuse, mais j'ai eu la chance ou malchance de faire la connaissance des Cullen. Et depuis j'ai faillis mourir au minimum deux fois en leurs présences, par leur faute je fus traqué par un vampire malade juste pour le plaisir. Je me suis sortie de cette situation in-extrémiste, la deuxième fois à était par la faute d'Alice qui voulais absolument que je fête mon anniversaire. Tout ça parce que Monsieur Parfait n'a pu laisser le venin me changer lorsque James ma mordu. Mais non il était juste intéresser par mon sang et le silence de mon esprit. Puisque je n'étais pas assez bonne pour lui et sa psychique de sœur. Mais je suis mieux que ça j'ai un père qui ce souci de moi ainsi que des amis qui m'aime comme je suis et ne cherche pas à me transformé comme eux le veulent. Ce qui m'attriste dans toute cette histoire c'est qu'il a fait quitter le reste de la famille et que le pauvre Jasper doit se blâmer pour quelque chose qui est naturel pour lui. Mais bon cela ne les refera pas revenir, donc je dois continuer à vivre ma vie normalement. Les ¾ des gens vivent et n'ont même pas consciences du monde qui les entourent. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis restée débattre avec mes arguments internes. Car la seconde suivante je sentais une main se poser sur mon épaule qui me sortait de ma ligne de penser, dans un sursaut qui fit rire la personne qui m'a surpris. Je me retournai pour tomber le nez sur une poitrine nue sous mes yeux. Je me reculai pour essayer de voir le visage de se torse d'apollon et fut plus que gêner de voir nul autre que Jacob Black. Pour dire que je fus en état de choc est un euphémisme je me mis même à baver devant la vue. _

_« Jake bon sang, tu m'a fait peur. » Criais-je à moitié tout en mettant une main sur ma poitrine._

_« Désolé bells, mais ça fait au moins 5 min que je t'appel. » Une fois que mon rythme cardiaque ce stabilisa je pu lui répondre._

_« Excuse moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Que puis-je faire pour toi Jake ? Pas que je ne suis pas contente de te voir mais ton père m'a dit que tu étais absent aujourd'hui ? » Lui ai-je dit tout en essayant de retenir mes rougeurs qui menacé de faire leur apparition face au corps de Jacob. Quand je pris une minute pour le détailler je remarquai qu'il avait coupé ses magnifiques cheveux et qu'il n'était pas seul. Je me rendis compte qu'il y avait Sam Uley avec lui ainsi que Embry et deux autres gars, qui devaient être Jared et Paul._

_« Bella tu m'écoute ? »_

_« Un quoi ? Tu disais ? » Et voilà moi qui ne voulais pas passer pour une cruche ses ratée. Je le vis secoué la tête et retenir un sourire face à ma réponse lumineuse._

_« Bella, Bella, Bella franchement des fois je me demande si tes nombreuses chutes ne t'on pas abimé ton aptitude de concentration. » La venant de la part de Jake sa me blaise mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lui montrer encore moins devant Sam et ses 'disciples'._

_« Ecoute Jacob là je suis en plein boulot tu ne peux pas te permettre de te pointer ici et te foutre de moi. J'ai bien dit à ton père qu'il fallait que tu m'appel. Alors maintenant dit moi pourquoi es-tu la et après tu prends tes petits copains et vous partez, sauf si ses pour acheter. » Tout en lui disant ma petite diatribe je le regardais droit dans les yeux, et il est passé par différentes émotions. _

_« En fait j'étais venu te dire que je ne pouvais venir au ciné avec toi vendredi. » Mais je voyais bien qu'il me cachait des choses car il commença à ce gratté l'arrière du cou. Je croisai mes bras et leva un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre de continué. Ce qu'il ne fit pas mais par contre il se tourna vers Sam, comme si ils étaient en conversation silencieuses. Sam lui répondit dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Que je supposais être du Quileute pendant une fraction de seconde cela m'à rappeler un temps pas si lointain avec Edouard lorsqu'il voulait cacher des choses de moi. Ma colère na pas tarder pour ce faire connaître: _

_« Ecoute Jacob Black si tu veux me dire quelques choses au lieu de demander la permission a ton 'chef'. Qui en parlant de ça, il y a pas si longtemps tu ne pouvais supporter et que tu le considérais comme un prétentieux avec ses petits 'disciples' qui le suit partout. Soit tu parles sinon je réitère ma proposition vous vous caser. » Pour dire qu'ils furent choqué cela ne serai le mot. Je pense que Jake ne s'attendait pas à ce que la petite Bella qui ne dit jamais rien, lui prouve qu'il ne me connait pas si bien que çà. _

_« Euh en fait j'ai à te dire quelque chose d'important que je ne pouvais pas te dire au téléphone, donc j'ai pensé le faire en personne. » Je l'étudiai et à sa façon d'agir je savais déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Pour éviter de lui laisser ce plaisir je pris les devants comme j'ai horreur d'être prise pour une crûche. Ce n'est pas dans mon tempérament que Jake va appercevoir.  
><em>

_« Je crois savoir ce que tu veux me dire. Laisse-moi deviner : On ne peut pas être ami plus, je ne suis pas bon pour toi ? C'est ça ? » Jake me regarda avec des yeux rond, quant aux autres ils eu l'air énormément surpris surtout Embry._

_« Euh oui. Enfin non c'est moi. Pense pas que_ »_

_« Laisse tombé Jacob Black, je comprends de toutes façon dans moins de 3 mois j'aurais fini l'école. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que j'avais l'intention de quitter Forks. Maintenant tu me donne une raison de partir. » Lui dis-je pour éviter de le laisser porter le chapeau, pendant ma phrase je vis les 4 autres tourner la tête dans ma direction. Leurs visage refléter le visage de Jake, c'est comme si je leurs avaient tué leur chiot._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il plus doucement, je soufflai de frustration._

_« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. De toute façon ça ne te concerne plus. Par contre je vais te payer ce que je te dois pour la moto. » Je levai la main pour le faire taire avant de m'énerver. « Je te demanderai juste une chose ? » _

_« Tous ce que tu voudras. » Ma-t-il dit plein d'espoir, intérieurement je me giflé de lui faire mal_

_« Je veux que tu me laisse jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour dire à Charlie pour les motos. » Je vis son visage tombé quand j'eu fini. Il se retourna encore vers les autres et s'éloigna même un peu pour pas que j'entende. Alors je retournai derrière le comptoir dans l'attente pour eux, en passant je jetai un œil pour voir qu'il était presque l'heure pour moi de finir. J'en profitai pour rassembler mes affaires et d'aller voir ou en ai Mike car depuis notre altercation ultérieur je ne les pas revu. Il me restait 5 min avant de quitter je passai la tête à la porte de l'arrière-boutique._

_« Mike, il me reste 5 min avant la fin. Je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin encore de moi ? »_

_« Oh Bells ! Non c'est bon tu peux même partir maintenant si tu veux ? »_

_« Ok. Alors je te dis à demain bye Mike. » En tournant les talons je l'entendis me dire « salut » mais je n'étais vraiment pas sûr. En revenant pour prendre ma veste et mon sac dans mon cassier, je vis Jake avec à sa remorque les 4 autres toujours avec leurs visages indéchiffrables. Je décidai de ne pas m'en occuper et d'attendre pour lui de me donner sa réponse. _

_« Bells ? » _

_« Quoi ? Est c'est Bella pour toi. Bells ses pour les 'amis' et la famille. » Lui répondis-je froidement, il fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête._

_« Ce n'est pas que je m'ennui de votre 'agréables' compagnie mais je dois rentrer pour faire le diner pour Charlie et j'ai encore des devoirs à finir. Donc as-tu réfléchi à ma demande ? »Dis-je sarcastique je sais ses vache mais il la cherché._

_« Ouais ça ne pose aucun problème pour la garder. Même plus longtemps si tu veux ? »_

_« Non merci. Je risque de lui en parler ce soir au repas voir demain. T'inquiète pas avant la fin du week-end tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. Et j'appellerai ton père pour savoir quand puis-je venir la récupérer. »_

_« Comme tu veux. Mais je pourrais être là au cas où pour la mettre sur le plateau ? » Je fis comme je réfléchissais, je le vis avoir une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux mais je ne lui donnerai pas se loisir._

_« Je pense que je peux me débrouiller. Sinon tu peux me la déposer comme ça sa m'évitera de perdre du temps. » _

_« Ok, je t'appellerai avant afin que tu sois chez toi. » _

_« Pas la peine, tu la gareras dans l'aller et laissera la clé là où tu sais. » Sur ceux je sortie et me dirigea à mon camion, je grimpai dedans démarra et pris la route pour rentrer sans même un dernier regard à Jacob Black et sa bande de crétins. Une fois dans mon allé je posai ma tête sur le volant et me permis de craqué sans que personne ne me voie. Après je ne sais combien de temps, je sortie ai rentra pour préparer le souper. Je voulais préparer son plat préféré afin de faire passer la nouvelle plus vite. Je fis le bœuf façon grand-mère Swan, car je sais que ces son plat favoris. Je laissai dans le four et voulu appeler Ang pour lui dire, mais me ravisa quand j'ai vue l'heure. A la place je montais dans ma chambre, et fut étonnée de retrouver ma fenêtre encore ouverte. Or je me souviens l'avoir fermer avant de partir aujourd'hui. J'allai la baiser et pris mes affaires de toilettes pour pouvoir me doucher, avant que papa ne rentre. Dans la salle de bain je pris quelques minutes afin de voir à quoi je ressemblai après avoir passé un certain temps à pleurer. Surtout sur Jacob, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver une fois de plus en face d'Édouard. Comme lui, il agissait d'une manière froide et détaché. Ce qui m'énervé le plus fut quand il se tourna vers Sam Uley comme si il lui demander la permission. Mais cela n'est plus mon problème, ce qui me choqua fut leur réaction à tous. Comme si le fait que je quitte Forks était un drame pour leur pauvre petite personne. Au bout de 20 minutes je sortais de la douche et me mis dans mon survêtement, pour entendre la porte d'entrer claquer._

_« Papa c'est toi ? » Demandais-je d'une petite voix car ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Pas de réponse. Peut-être qu'il ne m'a pas entendu ? Je commençai à descendre les escaliers doucement tout en essayant de garder mon cœur à un rythme régulier. Arriver sur le palier je pris un grand souffle avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Personne j'allai vers la fenêtre pour voir si son cruiser était dans l'allé, et fut étonner de ne pas le voir. Là je commençais à réellement paniquer même à douter d'avoir entendu cette foutu porte. Après avoir allumé dans le couloir je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeas dans le salon. Je passai ma main le long du mur pour trouver l'interrupteur, là aussi la pièce était vide. Je laissai allumé et me dirigea à l'étage, avant je décidai de prendre quelques choses au cas où. Même si je doute qu'avec ma chance ça soit un truc normal. Je mis la main sur le premier truc qui me tomba sous la main et passa d'abord par la chambre de Charlie. Dans l'espoir qu'il ait toujours son arme en plus, je le remercie intérieurement de m'avoir a pris à tirer. Arrivé dans sa chambre comme dans les pièces précédentes il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Une fois que je trouvai son arme je retirai la sécurité et me positionnai devant ma porte. Je pris une grande bouffé d'air et posa une main tremblante sur la poigner avant d'ouvrir. Une fois la porte ouverte comme dans les autres pièces j'allumai, tout en gardant l'arme prête à être utilisé. Je fis un pas sur le seuil et regarda pour voir si quelqu'un avait était dans ma chambre. A première vu rien ne fut déplacé mais je n'étais vraiment pas rassuré. La petite voix dans ma tête me disait que quelques choses clochées. _

_« Putain mes c'est quoi ce bordel » me suis-je dit à moi-même. Quand je me détournai pour ressortir je trouvai une note sur mon bureau. Quand je la pris mon sang ce glaça dans mes veine, mon cerveau resta bloqué à ce moment, je ne pouvais plus bouger ni même réfléchir. Après je ne sais combien de temps je fus sortie de ma stupeur par la voix de Charlie m'appelant. Je soupirai de soulagement mais me ravisa rapidement quand je baissai les yeux, devant le papier que je tenais dans ma main._

_« Bells t'es là ? » une fois de plus la voix de mon père me réveilla et je jetai la note dans la corbeille. _

_« Oui j'arrive » essayais-je de dire d'une voix que je pensais normal, cela n'a pas du fonctionner car je l'entendis monter les escaliers. Avant que je ne puisse réagir il était appuyé sur le chambranle de ma porte._

_« Bella qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Je me tournai vers lui et je ne sais pas ce qu'il y vit mais la minute suivante il était en face de moi._

_« Bells, chérie répond moi s'il te plait ? » _

_« Je…..je ne sais pas papa » Dis-je d'une voix tremblante et des larmes qu'il coule sur mes joues._

_« Chuuut Bells dit-moi comment ça se fait que toute les lumières soit allumés et que je te trouve avec mon arme dans la main. » Une fois qu'il mentionna l'arme je craqué et mon cerveau se reconnecta à la réalité, je lui tendis et me dirigea vers mon lit suivi de près par mon père. Je pris quelques respirations pour me calmer afin de lui répondre :_

_« Je…..je…..suis rentré après le travail. Une fois que le diner fut près j'ai décidé de prendre une douche. Et quand j'en suis sortie j'ai entendu la porte claquer donc j'ai pensé que c'était toi qui étais rentré. » Je pris une grande inspiration pour continuer._

_« Quand je n'ai pas eu de réponse je suis descendu et ses pour ça que toutes les lumières sont allumés. Mais quand je suis rentré dans ma chambre avant d'aller me changer ma fenêtre était ouverte. Es-ce toi papa qui la levé ? » Lui demandais-je avec espoir dans les yeux, même si mon subconscient me dit le contraire._

_« Désolé Bella mais tu sais que je ne rentre jamais dans ta chambre. Ais-tu sur que ce n'ai pas toi qui les laissé ouverte ? » Je savais qu'il me demanderait la-il est en mode flic._

_« Non papa je te jure. Ce matin je suis venu deux fois vérifié avant de quitter la maison. Mais l'autre jour aussi quand je suis revenu de chez les Black elle était ouverte. Mais j'ai pensé que c'était toi. » Je terminer ma phrase dans un murmure, ne fessant pas confiance plus à l'intonation de ma voix._

_« Je te crois ma chérie, pour que tu réagisse de cette manière c'est qu'il y a quelque chose. Je vais appeler la station et leur demander d'envoyer une équipe afin de pouvoir relever des empreintes. » Je hochai la tête pour lui dire oui. Même si je sais au fond de moi qu'il ne trouvera rien. A peine terminé qu'il appela au travail pour demander une équipe au plus vite.  
><em>

_« Allez viens on va descendre et manger en attendant qu'ils arrivent. » De nouveau je fis un signe de tête toujours en ne fessant pas confiance à ma voix. Avant de sortir Charlie se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin de voir si quelque chose cloché. Je le vis du coin de l'œil fronçais les sourcils comme si il se souvenait d'une chose. J'attendis de voir ci il avait vu quelque chose d'étrange pour agir de cette manière. Il se retourna vers moi et mis un visage qui ce voulais rassurant._

_« Papa qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Il prit une grande respiration avant de me répondre :_

_« Bells je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi. As-tu graissé ta fenêtre depuis que tu es arrivé ? Et combien de fois la tu laisser ouverte ? » Je le fixai le temps de me souvenir approximativement. Je sais qu'Édouard au début à huilé la fenêtre car il me la avoué mais je ne vois pas pour le reste. _

_« Non je ne l'ai pas huilé. Je me souviens que quand je suis arrivé ici elle ne s'ouvrait pas complètement et grincé. Et quand je l'ouvre ce n'est qu'a la moitié juste le temps d'aérée. Hors les deux fois ou je l'ai retrouvé ouverte elle était en grand. C'est pour cela que je pensé que c'était toi. » Je ne lui ai pas menti mais pas dit toute la vérité, je priais intérieurement pour qu'il ne sache jamais la vérité._

_« Ok Bella pas de soucis. Viens on descend sinon on n'aura pas le temps de manger. » Il nu à peine fini sa phrase qu'on frappa à la porte, il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir afin que ses collègues se mette rapidement au travail. Pour ma part j'allai directement dans la cuisine pour essayer de me remettre de ma peur. Ce fut un combat perdu d'avance, qu'allais-je faire ? Comment protéger mon père d'une chose que j'ai mis au-dessus de sa tête sans qu'il le sache ? Même n'étant plus en ville depuis maintenant 5 mois, les Cullen continu à me hanter. Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est qu'ils n'ont même pas pris soin de ce qu'il laisser derrière eux. Après presque 1 heure d'aller et venu des agents ainsi que d'interminables questions, les collègues de papa quittèrent en promettant de s'occuper de l'affaire en priorité. On put enfin passer à table je restai silencieuse tous le repas en cherchant une solution. Je voyais bien que papa voulais me parlait donc je décidai de me lancer :_

_« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? »_

_« Euh oui, je sais que tu n'aimes pas être le centre d'attention et que tu es assée grande pour te débrouiller seul mais on n'à découvert que ta fenêtre à était forcé. Et tant que je ne sais pas qui c'est je veux que tu ais un agent avec toi. » Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux ? A mon avis vu sa tête si justement il parle sérieusement. Comment si un agent pouvais arrêter un vampire? Si je dis sa à Charlie, il va me faire interner direct._

_« Ce n'est pas nécessaire papa. Honnêtement ci celui qui a fait ça et à l'école ton gars va me suivre partout ? »_

_« Oui Bells, et quand tu seras à l'école et au boulot il stationnera devant afin de garder un œil pour pouvoir agir rapidement si nécessaire. » _

_« Je n'ai pas le choix, j'aurais beau dire n'importe quoi cela ne changera rien je me trompe ? »_

_« Non tu ne te trompe pas et je veux que tu gardes ton portable sur toi en tous temps. Aise clair Bella ? » Me dit-il ostensiblement, je me renfonçai dans ma chaise et souffla comme une enfant de 2 ans. Je sais que c'est ridicule mais étant donné que j'ai ma petite idée sur qui ai rentré je trouve risible le fait d'avoir un flic collé à mes baskets. Mais si cela peut le rassurer je le laisse faire. _

_« Pffff, clair comme du cristal. Puis-je aller au lit maintenant demain j'ai école ? »_

_« Bien sûr. Bonne nuit Bells »_

_« Bonne nuit papa » Il se leva et m'embrassa le front avant de quitter la pièce. Je débarrassais la table et nettoya avant d'aller au lit. Une fois à l'étage je passai par la case salle de bain, pour me brosser les dents. Une fois que tous ce que j'avais à faire fut fait je m'arrêtai devant ma porte, mes genoux commençai à trembler ainsi que mes mains. Je fessais la forte devant Charlie mais en fait j'étais tétaniser par ce qui pourrai ce passer. Je fus sortie de mes penser par mon père qui ce racla la gorge juste derrière moi. « Merde » Laissais-je échapper, je me retournai pour lui faire face et voir ce qu'il me voulait._

_« Sa va Bella ? » Je secouais ma tête pour chasser mes penser avant de lui répondre._

_« Euh oui j'étais juste en train de zoner je suppose. »_

_« Tu peux dormir sur le canapé si tu préfères ? »_

_« Ok, je vais juste aller chercher mon oreiller. » _

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, j'ai demandé à ce qu'une patrouille passe régulièrement et 2 agents son poster autour de la maison. Tu n'as rien à craindre ma chérie. » Je le regardai avec les larmes aux yeux, cela fessai 3 fois qu'il m'appeler 'chérie'. Je pense qu'il a vraiment peur pour moi. Une fois mes affaires sous mon bras, j'allai lui faire un câlin pour lui montrer combien je lui étais reconnaissante. Il me le retourna un peu maladroitement avant de se tourner et aller dans sa chambre. J'installai mon oreiller et ma couette et vérifia pour la troisième fois si toute les porte son fermé. Même si je sais que cela ne l'arrêtera pas, si c'est bien Victoria comme je le pense. Je ne vois que cette solution, sauf si c'est un des Cullen ce qui m'étonnerais. Demain je ressortirais la note et regarderai de plus près. Je m'installai sur le canapé et espérait qu'Alice allait voir et ferrai le nécessaire pour me venir en aide même si j'en doute. Sur cette dernière pensé je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller et pria intérieurement pour avoir une nuit sans cauchemar. _


	5. 5: Decouverte

**ATTENTION: Twiligth appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. Je ne me sert que des personnages**

**N/A: Je tiens à préciser que la Bella de ma fic n'a rien à voir avec celle de Stéphanie Meyer. Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Derrière l'obscurité<strong>_

Chapitre 4 : Découverte

_POV BELLA_

_Je me réveillai en hurlant et tremblant de peur avec le souffle coupé. Mon père à mes coté avec l'inquiétude dans les yeux, je sais ce qu'il pensait cela fessai un moment que ça ne m'était pas arrivé de me réveiller en criant à plein poumon. _

_« Oh papa je suis sincèrement désolé de te réveiller. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, de toute façon il fallait que je me lève de bonne heure. »_

_« Quel heure il est ? »_

_« Il ait 5h45 Bells, mais tu peux te rendormir. Je te lèverai un peu plus tard si tu le souhaite ? »_

_« Non sais bon. De toute façon je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à refermer l'œil. » _

_« Comme tu veux » Sur ceux il se redressa et alla à la cuisine, je jetai la couette et m'assis quelques minutes afin de me remettre la tête au clair. Essayant de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé hier. Ne trouvant pas de réponse je me suis lever du canapé et fis mon chemin jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je n'étais pas très motivé pour cuisiner donc je me pris un bol et me servi des céréales. Une fois installer à table je commencer à mâchouiller mes cuillérées détrempés. De temps en temps je surpris Charlie me regarder bizarrement, je posai ma cuillère et me lança afin d'être sûre que je n'ai pas rêvé ce qui s'est passé hier._

_« Papa qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Il posa son journal sur la table et pris sa tasse bu une gorgé avant de me répondre._

_« Bells tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ou pas ? » _

_« Oui il y a eu un problème avec ma fenêtre. » Répondis-je le plus détaché qu'il soit. Aussi détacher qu'il soit possible lorsque vous êtes prise en chasse par un vampire psychopathe mais il n'est pas censé le savoir._

_« Oui et tu te rappel que tu auras un policier pour chacun de tes déplacement ? »_

_« Ouais je ne risque pas d'oublié. Je vais mourir de honte aujourd'hui à l'école. » _

_« Au moins avec çà je suis sûre que tu ne risques pas ta vie. »_

_« Ha, ha papa c'est vraiment drôle » Il eut un petit sourire à mon ton sarcastique._

_« Là c'est ma petite fille. Plus sérieusement Bella tu peux dire ce que tu veux je tiens à te garder le plus sécurisé que possible. Tant qu'on ne sait pas exactement qui sais et pourquoi ? » Pourquoi ? j'ai la réponse et quant à qui est cette personne je suis sûr à 95% que c'est Victoria. Mais une fois de plus je ne peux lui en parler, je baissai la tête dans la honte avec cette ligne de pensé._

_« Ne te mais pas la pression Bells on trouvera qui que ce soit et on l'arrêtera. » Je relevai la tête à sa déclaration une once de peur me traversa tous le corps._

_« Tu ne vas pas le chercher papa ? Dit moi que non ? » Je commençai à rentrer en hyperventilation suite à sa phrase. Il ne peut pas lui courir après ? C'est pas possible dite moi que je vais me réveiller que ce n'est qu'un simple cauchemar ? Je me pinçais pour être persuader que je dormais encore, et las pour moi je suis bien éveillé._

_« Chut Bells ! Même si je le voulais je ne peux pas étant donné que cela me touche personnellement. » Je lâchai le souffle que je retenais sens même m'en rendre compte. _

_« Papa promet moi de rester en sécurité s'il te plait ? » Lui demandais-je le plus sérieusement que possible, il m'étudia un certain temps avant de me répondre._

_« Toujours Bells, Passe une bonne journée et n'oublie pas de m'appeler si tu dois te déplacer. »_

_« Ok papa et toi aussi passe une bonne journée. » Sur ceux il se leva mis sa tasse dans l'évier et quitta la maison. Je regardais l'heure il n'était que 6h30, je soufflai d'exaspération. Pourquoi ma vie ne peut pas se déroulé comme tous les autres. J'allai dans le salon pour ranger le canapé avant de me préparer pour l'école. Une fois que cela fut fait je montais à l'étage pour récupérer mes affaires et retrouver la note que j'ai vu la veille. Je pris un simple jeans, tee-shirt et sweat ainsi que mes effets de toilette. Quand tous fut près je les posai sur mon lit, le temps pour moi de ressortir la note de la corbeille. Je décidai de la mettre sur mon bureau et de me préparer avant qu'il ne soit vraiment tard. 15 minutes plus tard, je retournai dans ma chambre et m'assis à mon bureau au cas où la note me fasse perdre tous moyen. Cinq minutes d'exercices de respiration plus tard je pris enfin le courage de la lire. Je dépliai la lettre, ferma les yeux avant de me jeter à l'eau comme on dit. _

' Ma très chère amie,

Je fus étonnée de voir que nos « amis » commun avaient quitté, cela change un peu les projets que j'ai pour eux. Mais grâce à toi cela me donne une nouvelle perspective à mes petites idées. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai de grandes choses prévu pour toi, tu en seras plus le moment venu.

Je peux te dire seulement deux choses que tu ne dois absolument pas oublier : 1er point un compagnon pour un compagnon, puisque ton cher Edouard à tuer mon James. 2ème point regarde toujours autours de toi afin de rester sur tes gardes. Cela mettra un peu de piment dans ta pauvre petite vie.'

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps suis-je rester comme ça à relire cette lettre. Mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi maintenant ? Et surtout comment savais-t-elle que j'étais laissé sans protection ? Une chose de plus à rajouter à ma liste anti-Cullen. Elle pourra faire ce qu'elle veut de moi temps qu'elle laisse ma famille en dehors de cette histoire. Une fois que je repris le contrôle de moi-même je décidai de me boire une tasse de café avant d'affronter les regards et chuchotements des gens. Après avoir bu mon café et nettoyé la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner, je pris mon sac et fit le tour de la maison pour vérifier que tout était bien fermé. En quittant la maison je saluai l'agent poster avant de sortir de l'allé et de me diriger au bahut. Je me garai le plus loin possible mais fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde. Une fois arrêter je jetai un regard autour de moi pour voir si j'arrivé à apercevoir l'agent. Ne voyant pas sa voiture je respirai un peu mieux, je décidai donc d'écouter mon baladeur en attendant Ang et Ben. Je fus sortie de mes rêveries par Angéla et Ben frappant à ma fenêtre._

_« Salut vous deux. Passer un bon mercredi ? »_

_« Ouais et toi ? »_

_« Sa aurait pu être mieux. » essayais-je de dire désinvolte, il a fallu que Ben me ramène à la réalité en mentionnant l'agent de police stationner juste devant tout le monde._

_« Bells tu sais pourquoi il y a un agent devant le parking ? »_

_« Génial vraiment génial. »_

_« Quoi Bella ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Me demanda Ang doucement, comment leur expliquer. Mais ce fut Ben qui me posa la question que je redouter :_

_"Donc tu sais pour quelle raison la police est ici?"  
><em>

_« Pppffffff ! Oui je sais. » Ais-je répondu sans essayer de rentrer dans les détails. Mais je vis qu'ils étaient en attente pour moi de poursuivre._

_« Ok, hier quand je suis entré il y a eu un incident. » Dis-je en croisant les doigts pour ne pas continuer. Mais non ! je n'ai pas cette chance._

_« Bella qu'es ce qui s'est passé ? Car je ne pense pas que ton père ne prenne pas sa au sérieux, quoi que ce soit. » Une fois de plus Angéla fit preuve de clairvoyance._

_« Bon d'accord. J'ai retrouvé ma fenêtre de chambre grande ouverte et quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain, j'ai entendu la porte claqué. Pensant que c'était Charlie j'ai appelé hors il se trouve qu'il n'était pas à la maison. Quand il est rentré il m'a trouvé en état de choc dans ma chambre avec son arme. Il a fait venir une équipe et ils ont découvert que ma fenêtre avait était forcé. Donc il a demandé un agent en tout temps avec moi. » Une fois que j'ai fini mon explication j'étais à bout de souffle. Angéla me prit dans ses bras afin de me réconforter, et calmé les pleurs qui c'était fait connaitre suite à ma triade._

_« Oh Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront qui c'est. » J'essuyai les larmes qui resté accrochés à mes joues et regarda Ang dans les yeux._

_« Merci Ang. Vraiment j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir dingue si ça continue. »_

_« Tu es les bienvenues Bells, chaque fois que tu as besoin. » _

_« Aller on ferait mieux de rentré avant que la cloche ne sonne. » Et sur ceux on se dirigea au bâtiment avant de ce séparé pour se rendre chacun à nos classes. La matinée passa tranquillement, certains élèves se demander pourquoi il y avait un agent. Mais à part Ben et Ang personne ne savait réellement la raison de sa présence. Bientôt fut l'heure de la pause déjeuner, juste avant la sonnerie Jess me chuchotai :_

_« Bella tu sais pourquoi la police et devant l'école ? » Je me retournai et mis mon meilleur sourire pour lui répondre :_

_« Bonjours à toi aussi. Et non je ne sais pas. » Elle allait approfondir quand la cloche retentit. 'Sauvé par le gong' pensais-je, Je rassemblai mes livres et vola jusqu'à la porte. Sans lui laisser le temps de me poser plus de question. Comme chaque midi nous nous mîmes à notre table et discuta de tous sauf de la raison pourquoi il y avait un agent, sachant très bien que les autres nous rejoindrons et essayeront d'en savoir plus. Pour changer de sujet je décidai de lancer la conversation sur la soirée de vendredi._

_« Alors qui sera là pour vendredi ? » Ang et Ben me fit un clin d'œil pour me faire savoir qu'il comprenait ma diversion. Presque tout le monde confirma qu'il serait là. _

_« Et toi Bells et ce que Jacob pourra venir aussi ? » Me demanda Ben, je réfléchissais une minute avant de leurs donner la réponse la plus sincère sans rentré dans les détails._

_« En fait non, il ne peut pas se libérer donc ça ne sera que nous. » Répondis-je avec un petit sourire en essayant de ne pas montrer ma tristesse sur la fin de mon amitié avec Jacob Black. Ce qui me fait rappeler que j'ai complètement oublié de parler à Charlie de la moto. Je vais devoir téléphoner à Jacob pour lui demander du coup de la garder plus longtemps, à moins que j'en parle avec lui ce soir. Une fois le déjeuner terminé nous nous levâmes et vida nos plateau avant de sortir de la cafétéria. Dans les couloirs on entendait toute sorte de théories sur la raison de la police stationnant devant le parking. Je riais intérieurement quand j'entendais certaines de leurs explications farfelues. On se regarda avec Angéla avant d'éclater réellement de rires face à la stupidité de certains. On alla s'installai à nos place respective en bio, je profitai des quelques minutes de tranquillité pour regarder vers la forêt. Je repenser aux mots qui était sur la note, pour le moment je n'ai pas eu de mauvais pressentiments mais je me doute qu'elle ne va pas se présenter tout de suite après être rentré chez moi. Mr Banner installa ses notes suivi par les derniers retardataires. Une fois que tout le monde fut à l'écoute la leçon débuta. Je n'arrivai pas à rester concentrer sur ce qui était dit. Les classes se succédèrent sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Bien trop tôt la journée se termina, et bientôt je fus devant chez moi. Comment je suis arrivé sans accident je n'en sais fichtre rien ? J'arrêtai le camion et m'apprêtai à descendre quand je ressentie que quelqu'un m'observait. Mais ce fut une sensation bizarre, car c'est comme si ce qui me fixait n'était pas là pour me faire du mal. Je ne sais pas comment d'écrire ce sentiment au fond de mon estomac, mais çà ma permit de sortir de ma voiture. Je secouais la tête pour effacer se sentiment illogique de mon cerveau bizarroïde. Je rentrai dans la maison tout en saluant le nouvel agent qui était là. J'espérai que les gens ne parlent pas trop à ce sujet. Pour le moment ils ne savent pas la raison, mais je doute fort que ça reste inaperçu assez longtemps. J'ai vraiment trop de trucs en tête en ce moment, il va falloir que je fasse le tri dans mes pensées. Ne voulant pas aller dans ma chambre de peur de trouver soit une note ou autre chose, je préférai m'installer à la table de la cuisine pour mes devoirs. 2h00 plus tard, et un mal de crâne suite aux exercices de math. Je m'accordais une pose afin de me vider la tête car j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je me fis un en-cas et bu un peu pour faire passer les analgésiques plus facilement. Une fois que cela fut fait j'ouvris la porte arrière de la cuisine qui donne dans la cour pour m'aérée un peu. Je m'assis sur la première marche et profita des rayons du soleil qui ce frayé un chemin entre les arbres. La sensation de la chaleur mélangée avec la légère brise me rappela un peu du temps à Phoenix. J'ai manqué cette ville, même si je n'y avait pas beaucoup d'amis si on peut dire. Je me rends compte que je comprends maintenant comment se sentait ma mère envers cette ville._ _J'ai l'impression d'être observée, je secouai une fois de plus la tête. Avant de me murmurer à moi-même : « Tu deviens dingue Bells, il n'y a rien du tout. » J'aperçus l'agent qui était en fraction derrière la maison, je lui fis un léger sourire et retourna à l'intérieur._

_Il fut bientôt l'heure pour le retour de Charlie donc n'aillant pas l'esprit pour cuisiné je décidai de réchauffé le reste d'hier et d'ajouter une salade en plus. Durant la préparation je me suis presque coupé lorsque je taillée les tomates à cause de la sonnerie du téléphone. Je me passai la main sous l'eau et mis le torchon pour atténué le saignement . J'allai pour décrocher quand le tél s'arrêta, je nu pas le temps de trouver des pansements que mon portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche. _

_« Allo ?»_

_« Ah Bella, j'étais inquiet. Pourquoi n'a tu pas décroché lorsque j'ai appelé sur le fixe ?»_

_« Désolé papa, mais je suis en pleine préparation du diner et quand tu as sonné je me suis coupé. Donc le temps de me passer les mains sous l'eau et tu as vais déjà couper.»_

_« Oh euh d'accord, excuse-moi. C'est pour te dire de ne pas m'attendre pour le repas. Je risque de rentré tard.» La panique commencé à s'insinuée dans mon corps._

_« Qu'es ce qui ce passe papa ?»_

_« Rien Bells juste cette histoire d'animal sauvage encore. Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque. Mais ne t'inquiète pas on s'en occupent.»_

_« Ok soit en sécurité. Je te dis à demain alors ?» _

_« Oui pas de problème et appel si tu as un souci, je te dis à plus tard.» Sûr ceux il raccrocha et je me retrouvé donc seule pour la soirée. Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'eu encore cette sensation d'être regardait. J'ai mis çà sur le fait que des agents étaient postés autour de la maison. A l'heure de passer à table je me fis une assiette et alla m'installer devant la télé, même si ce n'ai pas dans mon habitude. Mais étant seule je ne voie pas en quoi cela changerai, de toute façon j'avais besoin de distraction. Une fois fini de manger je fis ma vaisselle et monta à l'étage pour me préparer pour la nuit. Je me faufilai rapidement dans ma chambre, pris tous ce dont j'avais besoin et sortie aussi vite que je fus entrée. Mis mes affaires dans la panière à linge sale, me mis en pyjama et fis ma petite préparation avant de me coucher. Une fois que tous fut exécuter je redescendais au salon, programma mon réveil sur mon portable pour demain et m'installa sous ma couette devant un film. Je somnolai lorsque j'entendis un bruit venant dans la porte de la cuisine. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le canapé espérant être limite avaler par les cousins. Essayant de trouver la télécommande sans trop de mouvement pour ne pas alarmer ce qui pouvait bien être à l'extérieur. Je retenu un cri lorsque j'entendis la poignet être tourné et pria inconsciemment pour avoir bien refermé à clé plus tôt. Puis tout s'arrêta sans prévenir comme si je l'avais imaginée. Je me passai la main sur le visage pour être sûre que je ne rêvais pas. Je perds la boule ce ne doit être que la relève des agents. Je commençai à rire hystériquement pour mon comportement de dingue. « Je deviens folle, si c'est son but ça commence à fonctionner. » Je me suis dit à personne en particulier, voilà que je parle toute seule. « Aller Bella ressaisit toi bon sang » Même si c'est Victoria ce n'est pas une simple serrure qui pourrait l'arrêter. Je suis en train de perdre mon esprit et mes nerfs dans toute cette pagaille. Je me levai et alla à la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau et essayer de voir si je voyais quelques choses. Courageuse mais pas téméraire j'avançai d'un pas prudent, et passa ma main sur le mure pour allumer. Une fraction de seconde en regardant en direction de la fenêtre je cru apercevoir, une paire d'yeux. Mon cœur se mit à raisonner jusque dans mes tympans, une fois la lumière mise je regardai de nouveau et secoua la tête. « Tu deviens folle ma pauvre fille » Franchement c'est peut être juste un des agents qui fait sa ronde. Après avoir bu et revérifié si la porte est bien fermée, je me retournai en direction du salon. Du fait que je suis éveillée je zappé sur le câble pour voir ci il y avait un truc intéressant. Je ne sais pas quel heure il était quand Charlie rentra mais il avait l'air exténué._

_«Hé papa» Il sursauta légèrement au son de ma voix._

_« Bells, je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ? »_

_« Non, j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil.» Mentais-je espérant qu'il ne cherchera pas plus loin. _

_« Tu es sûre ? Car j'ai demandé et on m'a dit que plus tôt il y a eu des bruits provenant des bois ?»_

_« Non je t'assure de plus, j'étais plongée en plein film presque toute la soirée. » Il ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais couché puisque c'est en partie vrai._

_« Très bien, je vais grignoté et monté me coucher. Rendors-toi si tu veux ? »_

_« Bonne nuit »_

_« La nuit Bells » Il alla à la cuisine et poussa la porte afin de me laisser me rendormir. Je n'étais vraiment pas presser de sombrer pas après les bruits que j'ai entendus plus tôt. Cela confirma juste que je n'ai pas hallucinée hors le bruit de la porte de cuisine et n'était peut être que mon imagination. Sauf si les deux gars étaient vers la forêt, cela voudrai dire qu'elle ce trouvé près de moi. Il faut que j'obtienne une prise sur moi-même si je veux trouver une échappatoire, à son plan quoi qu'elle est prévu pour moi. Je me reconcentrai sur ce qui ce joué à la télé, je n'ai toujours pas discuté à propos de cette fichu moto. Je pense que je vais appeler Jake et lui dire d'en faire ce qu'il veut avec. Je ne vois que cette solution actuellement. Vers 1h00 je trouvai enfin le sommeil, quand je fus réveillé en sursaut par un hurlement terrible qui se trouva assez proche de la maison. Papa descendit les escaliers en trombe son fusil à la main. Il arracha limite la porte de la cuisine ce qui me permit de tendre l'oreille. Au loin j'ai cru distingué encore ce hurlement ainsi que suivi de près par des coups de feu. Je fessais les 100 pas dans la salle que Charlie est revenu par la porte de la cuisine en courant._

_« PAPA » criais-je en me jetant dans ses bras._

_« Es-tu ok Bella ? »_

_« Ouais je pense. J'étais morte d'inquiétude, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_« Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Les gars crurent entendre comme une lutte dans les alentours. Et quand j'ai entendu le hurlement de cette animale, j'ai bondit hors du lit pour vérifier. »_

_« As-tu vu ce que c'était ? »_

_« Non, mais par contre un peu plus dans la forêt certains arbres sont littéralement arrachés. Je pense que c'était cet ours qui as du ce battre avec autre chose. »_

_« Si tu es persuadé que ça ne risque plus rien. »_

_« Oui j'en suis sûr. Je pense qu'on la fait fuir pour un moment. Retourne au lit maintenant, sinon demain tu n'arriveras pas à te lever. » Je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de me détacher de ces bras, puis je fis comme il m'a dit. La dernière chose que je me souvienne fut le bruit de pas de mon père dans les escaliers. Je fus secouai comme un prunier, je ne sais pas qui mais il ferait mieux de se calmer un peu. Car je ne suis vraiment pas du matin, surtout quand ma nuit est écourté par un bagarre entre animaux sauvages. _

_« Mmmmh, laissé moi dormir en paix. » marmonnais-je dans mon oreiller._

_« Aller Belle au bois dormant tu vas être en retard pour l'école. »_

_« Encore cinq minutes»_

_« Non Bells tu dois te lever.»_

_« C'est bon je suis réveillé, j'arrive.» J'ouvris les yeux pour voir qui osa me secouer, pour ne voir nul autre que mon père déjà en uniforme._

_« Quel heure il est ? » Dis-je en me frottant les yeux pour retirer le reste de sommeil._

_« Il est 7h15 Bella. Si tu ne te dépêche pas un peu tu vas vraiment finir par être en retard. » Ola oui là je ne vais même pas avoir le temps de petit déjeuner. Je me levai d'un bond et couru jusqu'à ma chambre pour aller chercher mes affaires. Je stoppai net sur le seuil quand je vis la vue devant moi, j'appelai mon père. _

_« Papa monte s'il te plait » criais-je en panique total._

_« Quoi Bella ? » me dit-il en montant dans les escaliers. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu ce passé ici ? La fenêtre était grande ouverte mon ordi par terre mon matelas déchiré et quelques choses de couleur rouge qui je pense être de la peinture recouvrais une partie des murs. Le pire fut la photo de moi avec les yeux brulé et des traces de lacération. Une fois que mon père fut à côté de moi il retient un soupir mais je l'ai entendu jurer ce qui me sortit de ma stupeur._

_« Bordel » _

_« Qu'est ce qui c'est passer là-dedans ? »_

_« Je….je….ne….sais vraiment pas, je te le jure papa ? Quand je suis montée hier elle était ranger je ta sûre.» Je tremblai maintenant et fut en crise de l'arme, comment n'ai-je rien entendu ? Charlie ce mit devant moi et posa ses mains de chaque côté de mes épaules afin de me regarder dans les yeux :_

_« Bella écoute moi très attentivement. Je veux que tu prennes quelques affaires que tu mettes dans un sac et que tu aille chez Jacob pour quelques temps ? » _

_« Mais…mais je ne peux pas je me suis disputer avec Jake. Il a dit qu'on ne pouvait plus être ami. » _

_« Attend on va redescendre et je vais appeler l'école pour leur dire que tu es malade. Ensuite je vais discuter avec Billy pour voir si il peu t'accepter chez lui. Ci il ne peut pas à cause de ton désaccord avec Jacob, alors je t'enverrais cher ta mère. Est-ce que tu comprends ? » Je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je comprenais très bien. On redescendit pour aller dans la cuisine, il m'installa à la table le temps de passer ses coups de téléphone. Comme convenu il appela Madame Cope pour lui faire savoir que je ne pouvais pas me présenter aujourd'hui. A peine avait-il mis fin à sa conversation qu'il composa le numéro des Black, je ne voulais pas quitter Forks avant la fin de l'année. Il fallait que je trouve une solution si Billy ne pouvait m'accueillir. Je me penchais sur ma chaise afin d'écouter la conversation, même si je nu qu'une partie._

_« Euh salut Billy c'est Charlie »_

_« Oui on va bien si on peut dire. Je t'appel pour savoir si tu pouvais prendre Bella chez toi quelques temps ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas exactement mais mercredi soir Bells à retrouver sa fenêtre ouverte. J'ai fait ouvrir une enquête et découvert que sa fenêtre à était fracturé. Et là ce matin sa chambre à était saccagé, je comprendrai que tu ne sois pas très correct avec ça ? Elle m'a parlé de son altercation avec Jacob.»_

_« MMmmmh, je comprends. Non je vais l'envoyer cher Renée.»_

_« Peut-être Billy, mais il n'y a aucune empreinte. Je sais juste que je ne peux risquer la vie de ma fille.»_

_« Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à laisse dans ta propre maison. On trouvera une autre solution.» _

_« Heureusement que je lui ai a pris à ce servir d'une arme. Pour le moment j'ai des gars en poste autours de la maison et elle à une patrouille qui là suis dans chacun de ces déplacements.»_

_« D'accord on se tiens au courant. Bye Billy je lui dirais.» Sur ceux il raccrocha et ce tourna vers moi._

_« Bells je vais appeler ta mère et lui dire que tu dois aller chez elle un certain temps ? »_

_« Papa tu ne peux pas faire ça sans lui expliquer la situation. » Je le vis se renfrogner à mon commentaire, soudain j'eu une révélation._

_« Et si j'allais chez Angéla. »_

_« Je ne sais pas Bella. »_

_« Si regarde je reste sur Forks, comme ça je peux finir mon année scolaire ici. Et de plus tu pourras toujours laisser un de tes gars pour nous surveiller ? » Je sais que c'est égoïste et risqué pour Ang et sa famille mais je ne veux vraiment pas quitter tout de suite du moins. Surtout pas à cause d'un vampire avide de vengeance. Je l'observai le temps d'assimilé ce que je viens de lui dire pour voir si il voyait mon point de vue._

_« Voie avec Angéla Weber si tu peux être chez elle quelques jours. Juste le temps pour moi de faire certaines choses avant que tu ne reviennes.»_

_« Ok mais pour cela il faut que j'aille à l'école. Hors tu as appelé pour leur dire que je n'étais pas bien.» Il se gratta la tête pour trouver une solution._

_« Attends vu que je ne peux aller à l'école car les profs ont étaient informé. Ce soir on doit tous sortir pour aller voir un film, alors je peux lui demander à ce moment-là ? »_

_« Oui je pense que c'est faisable mais je veux que tu me dise au plus vite sa réponse. »_

_« Pas de souci papa. Par contre aise vraiment nécessaire l'agent en patrouille qui me suit comme mon ombre ? »_

_« Hé las oui Bells, quand on voit ce qui c'est passer alors qu'il y avait une voiture qui tourne ainsi que deux agents. Je ne peux me permettre de prendre plus de risque. » J'ai réfléchie une minute à sa phrase et je sais maintenant quand cela à du ce produire. Mais bien sur l'attaque de cet animal c'était une diversion. Oh mon dieu. Mon père à du réaliser lui aussi juste en regardant mon changement d'expression._

_« Bella as-tu entendu du bruit hier soir ou cette nuit venant de l'étage ? » Dois-je lui parler du son au niveau de la porte avant qu'il ne rentre ou pas ? Je décidai pour lui dire de toute façon cela ne change pas ce qui s'est passé._

_« Hier j'ai cru entendre un bruit provenant de la porte de la cuisine mais je ne suis pas sûre. Honnêtement je ne peux pas te garantir, sa correspondais au moment où tes hommes ont entendu quelques choses dans la forêt. »_

_« Es-tu sûr que cela venais de la cuisine et pas d'en haut ? »_

_« Papa je ne sais vraiment pas, je somnolai quand ça s'est produit de plus la TV était quand même assez forte au niveau du son. Donc je ne peux te dire si cela c'est vraiment produit ou si ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. »_

_« Ok Bells. » Il s'arrêta pour regarder l'heure je savais qu'il se sentait coupable de me laisser seule, mais il devait aller au travail._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi papa je serais très bien. Il faut que tu aille à la station. Tu ne peux pas passer tes journées avec moi, de plus comme tu m'as dit hier ce n'est pas ton enquête. Donc autant que tu te changes les idées sur autres choses, plutôt que de rester là. »_

_« Ça ne me pose aucun souci Bella de rester ici avec toi ? »_

_« Ouais je suis sûre, par contre je suppose qu'une équipe va venir pour faire des recherches et tout le tintouin je présume ? » _

_« Ah oui, flûte j'ai complètement occulté cette partie.» J'ai ri de son manque de professionnalisme même si je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas dans son habitude. Il est un excellent flic, donc si il à oublier une chose aussi vitale c'est qu'il ait vraiment plus qu'inquiet à mon sujet. Si seulement je pouvais lui en parler, mais comment expliquer à un shérif que son unique fille n'a rien de trouver de mieux que de s'enticher d'un vampire de 109 ans. Que la chose qui s'amuse avec mes nerfs veux ce venger de la perte de son compagnon à cause de la dite fille humaine ? C'est sûr qu'il va croire un traitre mot de ce que je vais lui raconter. J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter les conseils d'Edouard et de ne pas m'approcher de lui ou sa famille. Quoi que ce n'aurait pas était le mieux non plus puisque la première fois qu'il ma rencontrer il voulait me vider. Je ne pense pas qu'une tuerie fait par un être surnaturel, le premier jour d'école de sa fille aurait pu être une explication valable ? Encore une fois je fus sortie de mes penser sur les Cullen par Charlie appelant mon nom._

_« Bells tu m'écoute ou pas ? »_

_« Désolé papa j'étais en plein débat interne. Tu disais ? »_

_« Je te disais seulement que je vais à la station et que de la bas j'enverrais une équipe. Tu n'ouvres à personne sauf si c'est tes amis ou mes hommes. Je vais voir si l'adjoint Marks peut superviser puisque tu le connais. Est-ce que c'est bien compris Bella ? »_

_« Oui papa et si je veux aller faire un peu de course, parce que d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Une partie de mes affaires on l'air d'avoir était abimés ? » Il se balança d'un pied à un autre avant de souffler et enfin de me répondre :_

_« Je ne peux t'empêcher de sortir mais je veux que tu me sonne, ainsi que tu fasse en sorte d'avoir ton tel sur toi ? D'accord ? »_

_« Ok pas de souci de toute façon je risque de ne pas bouger de la maison aujourd'hui. »_

_« Et pourquoi ça ? »_

_« Je pensais ranger et nettoyer une fois que ton équipe étais venu à moins que je ne puisse pas ? »_

_« Si mais tu ne touches à rien avant leur arrivé ? Bon je te vois ce soir et n'oublie pas de m'appeler si tu dois bouger ?»_

_« Oui chef » répondis-je pour alléger l'atmosphère qui était tendu ces dernières 24 heures. Il eut un petit rire et se dirigea vers la porte, je l'accompagner afin de lui montrer que je fermais bien derrière lui. En passant il salua ses collègues avant de monter dans la voiture de patrouille. Je pense que les gars risquent de passer un sale quart d'heure. Quant à moi je dû attendre l'arrivée de l'équipe avant de pouvoir prendre une douche ou même ranger ma chambre. Alors en attendant je mis la radio assez bas tous de même pour pouvoir entendre frapper à la porte et commença à ranger le canapé ainsi que la cuisine. 30 min après que Charlie soit partie j'entendis frapper je supposai donc que c'était ses collègues. Imaginer ma surprise en découvrant que ce n'était nul autre que Jacob Black et ses acolytes._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Dis-je le plus calme possible car je ne pense pas pouvoir gérer un dispute en ce moment avec lui._

_« Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? »_

_« Non désolé je suis malade je ne voudrais pas te refiler mes microbes. » Lui ai-je balancé, non mais pour qui ce prend-il ? Il m'a jeté comme de la merde il n'y a à peine 2 jours et là il se trouve devant ma porte la gueule en fariner._

_« S'il te plait Bells il faut qu'on parle ? »_

_« Parler de quoi ? Je pense qu'on sait tous dit mercredi. Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusé, mais j'aimerai bien retourner m'allonger j'ai eu une sale nuit. » Je commençai à refermer la porte lorsque j'aperçu au coin de la rue le voiture de police._

_« Super absolument génial autant que je meurs maintenant » « Putain de Cullen » Pensais-je. Hors j'ai vu Jacob ainsi que ses potes me regarder bizarrement. Je fermai les yeux et respira un grand coup avant de devoir les affronter. «Dite moi pas que je l'ai dit à haute voix s'il vous plait mon dieu. » murmurais-je à moi-même cette fois aussi Jake me fixai comme si j'étais dingue. Il nu pas le temps de me posait de question que la voiture de l'adjoint Marks ce gara dans l'aller. _

_« Bella ton père m'a dit que tu étais en attente pour nous ? » Franchement niveau discrétion ce n'est pas çà il pourrait faire gaffe quand même._

_« MMmmmmh, euh oui. »_

_« Ok c'est bien dans ta chambre ? » Je le fusillais du regard putain il ne peut pas se taire. _

_« Oui je n'ai rien touché je vais vous montrer le chemin. » répondis-je tout en ne fessant pas attention à Jake et les gars. Il rentra dans la maison et je lui montrai le couloir. Je pensais qu'il se dirigerait avec les autres là-haut mais la chance n'est vraiment pas de mon côté. Durant ce court laps de temps les quileutes se mirent sur le côté du perron mais ne partirent pas. L'adjoint Marks reviens vers moi et sortie son calepin, je savais ce qui aller se passer, donc je croisai mes bras et attendit pour lui de me poser ses foutu questions._

_« Bella je sais que tu as déjà répondu à certaines questions mercredi soir mais je dois savoir exactement ce dont tu te rappel et pourquoi le chef ta retrouver avec son armes à la main ? » Je regardai du coin de l'œil Jacob pour voir sa réaction._

_« On est vraiment obliger de reparler de çà. Mon père a déjà dit ainsi que moi ce qui s'est passé. » Je savais que je devais répondre mais pas devant les gars cela ne les concernais vraiment pas._

_« Oui Bella car c'est moi qui est charger de l'enquête et mercredi je n'étais pas de service donc il me faut tous depuis le début s'il te plait ? On peut aller dans la cuisine si tu préfères ? » _

_« Ok » Je commençai à rentrer quand Jacob ma appeler :_

_« Bella attend »_

_« Quoi Jacob ? Là au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je suis occupé ? »_

_« Je veux juste te parler mais je peux rester autant que tu me fasse rentrer. » Le salaud de toute façon il le sera par son père donc autant le laisser faire._

_« Très bien tu as gagné. » _

_« Merci Bells » _

_« Ouais, ouais » et sur ceux je rejoignis l'adjoint Marks dans la cuisine suivi de près par Jake et ses potes, je m'installai à la table tandis que Jacob, Sam, Embry et les deux autres se mirent ou il le pouvait et franchement je n'avais pas de soins actuellement._

_« Maintenant je veux que tu me dise ce dont tu te souviens ? »_

_« Pffff. Très bien quand je suis rentrée mercredi soir du taff je me suis installer dans la cuisine finir mais devoir. Une fois que cela fut fait j'ai préparé le diner, en attendant que Charlie rentre j'ai décidé de préparer mes affaires pour l'école. Quand je suis rentré dans ma chambre ma fenêtre était ouverte. »_

_« Es-tu sur que tu ne la pas laisser en partant ? »_

_« Franchement vous me prenez pour une idiote ? Comme j'ai déjà dit à mon père c'était la 2__ème__ fois que je la retrouver ouverte. » La question que je ne voulais pas qu'il pose mais étant un ami de papa il la posa :_

_« C'était quand la 1__ère__ fois ? »_

_« Il y a quelques semaines quand je suis revenu de chez mon ancien meilleur ami. » Dis-je la dernière partie en regardant Jake. _

_« Maintenant dit moi le reste de ce qui s'est passé mercredi ? »_

_« J'ai rebaiser et bloqué la fenêtre et alla dans la salle de bain. Oui j'ai eu une journée horrible surtout vers la fin. Vous voulez savoir combien de temps suis-je rester dedans et ce que j'ai fait peut-être ? » J'entendis certain des gars rire._

_« Euh non. Je veux que tu me parle de ce qui s'est passé après ? » Me dit-il mal à l'aise. _

_« J'ai entendu la porte claqué, donc j'en ai déduit que c'était mon père. Quand j'ai appelé et que je n'ai pas eu de réponse j'ai décidai de faire le tour au cas où. »_

_« Et pourquoi le chef Swan ta retrouvé dans ta chambre avec son armes ? »_

_« Si il y avait eu quelqu'un vous croyait que c'est avec une gifle que je l'aurai arrêté ? Honnêtement sur le coup je n'y ai pas pensé j'ai pris son arme pour me défendre.»_

_« Ok maintenant je veux que tu me dise si tu as remarqué si on te suivait ou quoi que ce soit ? »_

_« A part les chiens de garde que papa ma mi sur les baskets je n'en sais rien du tout ? »_

_« Ouais ton père m'a prévenu que tu n'étais vraiment pas chaude pour cette protection. » _

_« C'est surtout ridicule » lui répondis-je à haute voix « sachant que ça ne changerai rien au fait que si elle veut me chopé elle le peu cette salope de vamp » murmurais-je_

_« Tu as dit quelques chose ? »_

_« Moi rien pourquoi ? » Je levais la tête et fut choqué aux têtes des gars devant moi. Ils avaient leurs visages avec une expression de rage ? je ne comprenais vraiment pas d'où cela vient-il._

_« Le chef m'a aussi parlé que tu risqué de déménager ? » A cette phrase tous les yeux étaient braqué sur moi, putain c'est quoi ce bordel._

_« Euh oui je dois voir ce soir avec une copine et si elle ne peut pas je retournerai chez ma mère. » En regardant Jake du coin de l'œil, je le vis murmuré à l'oreille de Sam. « Même si je préfèrerai rester ici afin de régler ce problème. » Rajoutais-je pour calmer un peu la tension de la pièce._

_« Bon maintenant Bella je vais aller parler avec mes collègues dehors pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Puis je monterai pour évaluer ou en est l'équipe ? Es ce que tu sais qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé d'empreinte mercredi soir ? »_

_« Oui je l'ai entendu ce matin quand il était au téléphone. » Là les têtes ont happés dans ma direction une fois de plus, j'espérai seulement que quand il reviendrait pour sa deuxième série de question Jacob serai partie. Il quitta la cuisine par la porte de derrière et me laissa seule avec 5 géants à moitié nu, et des regards qui me fessais limite des trous dans le côté de la tête. Le silence fut rompu par Jacob une fois de plus :_

_« Alors malade Bella vraiment ? » Je me levais et alla me servir une tasse de café puisque je n'ai pas encore pris mon petit déj._

_« En quoi cela te concerne Jacob si je suis malade ou non ? »_

_« Sa me concerne par ce que je suis ton ami Bells » Je pivotai sur moi-même pour lui faire face :Quel culot ?_

_« Tu te fous de moi Jake ? Dit moi que tu plaisante ? Parce que si mes souvenir son bon c'est toi qui t'es pointé à mon boulot pour me faire savoir qu'on ne pouvait plus être ami justement ? Qu'est ce qui ta fait changer d'avis ? » Même si je connaissais déjà la réponse je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche._

_« Je ne dis pas le contraire mais Bella je me fait du souci pour toi ? En plus tu as une mine de déterré. »_

_« Je peux me débrouillé toute seule je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter. »_

_« Ah oui la preuve tu ratte un jour d'école et tu dois avoir un flic pour ta sécurité. »_

_« C'est Charlie il fait drame pour un rien. » Dis-je en baissant la tête pour pas lui montrer que je mentais._

_« Bells honnêtement dit moi ce qui ce passe ? De toute façon je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne parleras pas. » J'écarquillé les yeux face à son culot, pour qui ce prend-il ? _

_« Tu me fais chier Jacob Black, je te l'ai déjà dit il ne se passe rien. » _

_« Merde bells arrête d'être têtue sa se trouve je peux t'aider ? » Me répliqua-t-il bien sûr de lui, ouais, ouais Jake je t'imagine bien prendre ma défense face à Victoria. _

_« Je ne pense pas que tu puise m'aider Jacob de toute façon je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe. » Je sais puérile comme réaction mais étant donné que j'ai déjà mis la vie de mon père en danger, même si je ne suis plus ami avec lui je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelques choses à cause de moi._

_« C'est tous ce que tu voulais me demander ? »_

_« Je t'ai dit Bella, je ne te quitterai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé. »_

_« Tu comptes faire quoi au juste Jacob ? Me suivre partout comme un petit chien ? Non merci j'en ai déjà un. » Je les ai vu échanger un regard tous surtout vers un des deux gars, qui entre parenthèse ne sais pas qui c'est. Mais bon pour le moment j'aimerai qu'il quitte la maison, il allait pour répondre quand le tél se mit à sonner. « Sauvé par le gong » Criais-je à moitié._

_« Résidence Swan »_

_« Bella c'est bien toi ? » Ce n'est pas possible ça ne peut être-elle ?_

_« Bella, Bella tu m'entend ? »_

_« Alice est ce que c'est toi ? » Une fois sortie de ma stupeur. _

_« Oui Bells je t'appeler car tu avais disparu de mes visions. »_

_« Comment est-ce possible ? Je pensais que les gens disparaissaient lorsqu'ils étaient morts ? »_

_« Oui c'est aussi pour cela que je t'appelai j'ai eu une vision de Victoria. » Je me disais elle ne pouvait pas me laisser seule face à elle._

_« Oh Alice ! Je savais bien que tu trouverais une solution. Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait ? »_

_« Bella qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je l'ai vu t'attaqué mais dans environ 2 mois. »_

_« Ce n'est pas possible Alice elle est venu à la maison. Elle m'a laissé une note. »_

_« Est-ce que tu te souviens ce qui était sur cette note Bella ses hyper important ? » Bien sûr que je me souviens vu le nombre de fois que je l'ai lu_

_« Ouais je me souviens pourquoi ? »_

_« Bella je veux que tu me dises ce qu'elle ta marqué ? »_

_« Ok par contre sa sera approximatif car elle à saccager ma chambre cette nuit. »_

_« Oh Bella ! Ta t'elle blaisé ? »_

_« Non, non je dors depuis 2 jours dans le salon. Enfin bref veux-tu que je te dise ce qu'elle m'a écrit ou pas ? »_

_« Oui »_

_« Ok, alors elle sait que vous êtes partie, que sa l'oblige à changer ses plan envers vous. Et elle m'a marqué 'un compagnon pour un compagnon' à oui et deux points important de toujours surveillé par-dessus mon épaule et qu'elle a de grandes idées à mon sujet. »_

_« Oh Bella je ne sais pas quoi te dire. » Là je restai bouche baie qu'est- ce qu'elle entendait par là ? Mes nerfs ont lâché ce qui fait que j'élevai la voix par la colère et rien à foutre de ce qui se passe autour de moi : _

_« PARDON, tu te fou de moi Alice j'espère. Car si mes souvenirs son bon c'est toi qui a dit avec ton PUTAIN de frère que ça ne risquai rien. Qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter ? »_

_« Bella je sais que tu es énervée mais à l'époque je le pensais maintenant elle a pris certaine décision. »_

_« Enervée, tu trouves que suis énervée ce n'est pas toi qui a une vamp psychopathe à tes trousses. » Dis-je en murmurant puisque je savais très bien qu'elle m'entendait._

_« Bella calme toi je vais essayer de trouver une solution. » Même au tél elle trouve le moyen de me dire quoi faire. _

_« Non Alice toi tu m'écoute bien tu ramènes ton PUTAIN de Cul psychique ici et tu te débarrasse d'elle. » Oups boulette je l'ai dit plus fort que je ne le souhaitai._

_« Je ne peux pas Bella, on a promis à Edouard de te laisser vivre ta vie normalement. » S'il vous plait mon dieu dite moi qu'elle plaisante par pitié._

_« C'est ce qu'il ta dit. Il ta dit aussi qu'il m'a lâchement abandonné dans les bois et que j'ai failli mourir de froid. Ou tu le savais déjà ? »_

_« Non il n'aurait pas fait ça. Ce n'est pas _ »_

_« Aussi il la fait Alice. Tu ne veux pas m'aider parce que ton Connard de frère veut que j'aie une vie normale ? C'est ça je ne me trompe pas ? »_

_« Oui mais ne pense même pas faire ce que tu projette de faire. »_

_« Aussi je vais le faire. Tu crois que je vais risquer la vie de mon père parce qu'un golden-boy veux que j'ai une vie normale. »_

_« Je t'en supplie Bella ne fait pas ça. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle risque de faire avant de te tuer ? »_

_« Si justement je pense que j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. T'oublie que c'est moi qui ai servie de punching-ball pour un vampire sadique, je te rappel ? je me suis même retrouvé à l'hôpital tout ça parce qu'Edouard à sucer le venin lorsque James ma mordu. »_

_« Je sais Bella, je lui ai dit que tu serai comme nous mais il a refusé de laisser faire le changement.»_

_« Oui mais bon, ça ne règle pas mon problème actuel Alice. Je fais quoi moi dans cette histoire. Je ne peux même pas quitté sans peur qu'elle s'en prenne à Charlie. Si tu ne le fait pas pour moi fait le pour lui s'il te plait ? Tu ne trahi pas sa demande, tu ne regardes plus mon avenir mais tu surveille mon père ? »_

_« Je ne peux pas faire ça Bella. Honnêtement je ne peux pas la laisser te torturer et tué sans rien faire. »_

_« Si tu le peux regarde, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle m'attrape et lui dirais que tu peux voir ce qu'elle fait comme ça elle aura passé son message ? Puisque c'est ce qu'elle veut ? » Tout en disant ça je me retournai pour voir les 5 gars en état de choc complet avec les yeux écarquillé et leurs bouches grandes ouvertes._

_« Bella, Bella quand tu as un idée tu n'en démord pas. Quitte à ce que tu y laisse la vie. Comme l'année dernière tu feras tous pour aller au bout pour essayer de sauver la vie des gens que tu aimes. »_

_« Ouais je sais. Appel moi Martyre » Dis-je sarcastique tout en roulant des yeux._

_« Ce n'est pas drôle Bella. »_

_« Bella je peux te poser une question ? »_

_« Tous ce que tu veux Alice ? »_

_« Tu peux me dire comment tu as fait pour échapper à notre vigilance avec Jazz ? Car je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre comment tu as fait ? » J'ai ri en me remémorant cette situation quasi-impossible_

_« Franchement je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait. »_

_« Aller dit-moi si une situation semblable ce représente il faut que je m'adapte surtout ci sais toi ? »_

_« Ok je me suis servi de ce que tu m'a dit sur tes visions. Quant à Jasper je me suis rappelé que les toilettes avait 2 entrés dont une qui se trouvait après l'angle et vers les ascenseurs. »_

_« C'était bien joué. Et une dernière question, comment as-tu fait pour ne pas tomber avant que l'on sent rende compte ? »_

_« Ha, ha très drôle le lutin. Moi aussi je me pose la même question. Attend ! Si je suis tombé ce jour-là. » _

_« A oui à quel moment, ce n'est pas à l'aéroport au moins car si je dis ça au Jazz il va péter un câble. »_

_« Non à l'aéroport je me suis pris les portes. Mais la chute a eu lieu lorsque je me dirigeais au studio de dance. » J'entendis son rire de carillons résonner dans le combiner._

_« Oh là, la Bella dommage que je n'ai pas vu ça. Mais trêve de plaisanterie revenons aux choses sérieuses un instant. Que comptes-tu faire avec Victoria ? » J'ai réfléchi quelques instant tout en surveillant la brochette de crétin dans ma cuisine, qui avait l'air pas très content mais je m'en fichais._

_« Franchement Alice je ne sais pas. Je pense que mes deux seules options sont soit l'affronter ou quitter la ville et faire en sorte qu'elle me suive. » Dis-je la dernière partie dans un chuchotement car je savais qu'elle m'entendait._

_« Bells je ne peux pas te dire qu'elle sera l'issu quoi que tu décides car j'ai des trous. »_

_« SUPER Ali, je fais quoi de ça moi ? Depuis quand exactement tu as des trous dans tes visions. »_

_« Je ne sais pas, cela fait un moment déjà. Peu de temps qu'on est quitté Forks pourquoi ? » Je pensais à ce qu'elle me disait il fallait que je lui demande pour vérifier ma théorie._

_« Alice est ce que tu m'a vu arrivé à Forks l'année dernière ? » Elle prit quelques minutes avant de répondre, je levai un sourcil face à l'expression de Jake, mais il secoua la tête._

_« Oui et non Bella, mais je pense que c'est lié au fait qu'Edouard n'a jamais pu lire tes penser. Carlisle pense que tu serais une sorte de bloqueur. » _

_C'est bien ce que je pensais là je remercie silencieusement mon cerveau défectueux_

_« Ok Alice j'ai réfléchie depuis que vous êtes parties et je crois que mon cerveau ne réagit pas comme la normal. Comme m'a dit une fois ton frère s'est comme si il était branché sur onde courte au lieu d'onde longue. Parles en avec Carlisle ça m'arrangerai bien. » _

_Je lui laisser le temps d'assimilé ce que je viens de lui dire, pour voir si elle voie comme moi. Je gardai toujours un œil sur Jacob je vis leurs lèvres remuer mais rien d'autres._

_« Maintenant que tu en parle je penses que tu as raison ? Je devrais approfondir cette théorie avec Carlisle ? »_

_« Ouais je penses aussi, Alice tu peux me rendre un service ? »_

_« Cela dépend Bella, car si je ne peux te voir tous le temps je ne veux pas te perdre à cause d'une erreur qu'on à commise. » Je soufflai, cela fait un moment que je me doute que ce n'était pas entièrement de leurs fautes._

_« Alice ne culpabilise pas. Tu sais que je suis un aimant à danger de toute façon, une créature mythique dans un rayon de 5 bornes et ses pour ma pomme. Non ce que je veux, c'est que tu dises à Jasper de ma part que je ne lui en veux en aucun cas. Je suis persuadée qu'il a ressenti la soif de tout le monde ce soir-là. Et qu'Edouard à agit trop vite une fois de plus. S'il te plait parle avec lui ainsi que Carlisle je suis sûr qu'il pense comme moi ? »_

_« Pas de souci, je lui dirais. Quant à moi je veux que tu me fasses une promesse ? » Je me doutais de ce qu'elle alla me demander mais je la laisser faire._

_« Pose ta question et je verrai si je peux la tenir ? Ça marche ? » Je l'entendis souffler dans le tél avant de me répondre :_

_« Sérieusement Bella. Je veux que tu fasses tout ce que tu peux pour ne pas laisser Victoria te mettre la main dessus s'il te plait ? » Je l'ai imaginé faire sa moue chiot pour me faire plier._

_« Ali, essayerai tu la moue chiot par téléphone par à sart ? »_

_« Oui j'essaye mais tu n'as pas répondu ? Je veux que tu le fasses Bells, quoi qu'il arrive tu resteras toujours ma meilleur amie. »_

_« Oh Alice toi aussi tu seras toujours ma meilleur amie. Ok très bien je te le promets, j'ai tenu tête à James et survécu je pense que je peux gérer Victoria. »_

_« Ce n'est pas un jeu Bella il s'agit de ta vie bordel de merde. » Pour dire que je fus choqué est un euphémisme._

_« Eh bien, Mlle Marie Alice Brandon-Cullen-Hale qui dit des gros mots. Je suis étonné fait attention que PRUDEWARD ne vienne te laver la bouche avec du savon ? »_

_« HA, HA très drôle dit la fille qui à jurer comme un marin plus tôt. Et d'où vous viens ce langage Mlle Isabella Marie Swan ? »_

_« OUCH mon noms complet, j'ai dû vraiment te choqué. C'est l'enfer ici Ali, je deviens dingue sérieusement. »_

_« Aller Bella il te reste à peine quatre mois avant l'obtention du diplôme. Après tu pourras faire tous ce que tu veux. »_

_« Ouais si je ne suis pas morte avant, ou tué quelqu'un ? »_

_« Sérieusement Bella tu es trop gentille tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. J'ai du mal à t'imaginer assassiner quelqu'un ? » Si seulement tu savais ma pauvre Pixie, pensais-je._

_« Ah tu sais les gens ne sont pas souvent ce qu'ils veulent faire croire. Regarde ce que je risquerai si je m'en prenais à Mike Newton. » Maintenant elle était en pleine crise de rire SUPER voilà que Mlle Pixies se moque de moi. _

_« Laisse- moi deviner il revient à la charge c'est ça ? » Je noté qu'elle ne releva pas mon petit comentaire._

_« Tu n'as même pas idée, sa deviens du harcèlement à ce niveau. En plus ce soir je dois aller au ciné avec toute la bande. Merde l'enfer il ne va pas me lâcher. Alice par pitié trouve une solution. »_

_« Désolé Bells je ne peux rien faire pour toi. » Je vis l'adjoint Marks revenir je décidai donc de finir ma conversation._

_« Ali il va falloir que je te laisse. Mais rappel moi des que tu peux pour tu sais quoi ok ? »_

_« Pas de soucis Bella dès qu'elle prend une décision je te bip. Passe le bonjour à Charlie pour moi et soit en sécurité ? »_

_« T'inquiète Pixie je ferai en sorte de tenir ma promesse. Embrasse la famille pour moi et fait en sorte que Prudeward qui te sert de frère ne sache pas au sujet de notre conversation ? »_

_« Ok Bells et prends bien en compte ce qu'elle ta dit et n'oublie pas, je l'ai vu sens prendre à toi dans deux mois. Alors reste sur tes gardes. » Je roulais des yeux à sa phrase je lui répondis en murmurant une partie._

_« Je vais essayer Ali mais tu sais que j'ai pas beaucoup de chance, surtout contre une vamp complètement avide de vengeance. »_

_« Fait ce que tu peux j'essayerai de te contacter ? Prends soins de toi ? Bye Bella. »_

_« Bye Ali. » Sur ceux la conversation fut coupé, je reposai le combiné alla chercher mon café et retourna à la table._

_« Désolé une vieille connaissance. »_

_« Il n'y a pas de soucis. »_

_« Alors que vous on dit les agents ? »_

_« Pas grand-chose que je ne savais pas déjà. Maintenant il me faut ta déclaration et après c'est fini. » Je posai m'a tête sur la table et commença à me cogner. Je relevai la tête et décidai d'en terminer avec ce truc, de toute façon ils n'arriveront pas à mettre la main sur elle donc :_

_« Ok commençais l'inquisition espagnol qu'on en finisse. » J'entendis Jacob rire, je décidai de passer mes nerfs sur lui et le fusilla du regard avant de lui parler :_

_« Quelques choses de drôle Jacob Black ? Non ? Bon tu peux prendre ta brochette de crétin avec toi et partir maintenant. Je t'ai dit tous ce que j'avais à te dire. » Pendant une fraction de seconde il vacilla mais se ravisa rapidement avant de mettre c'est bras sur sa poitrine un sourire mange merde sur le visage._

_« Non je t'ai déjà dit Bella je ne quitterai pas tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qui ce passe ? »_

_« Comme tu veux. Je trouverai le moyen de te faire quitter cette maison, quitte à te coller mon pied au cul ou ailleurs ? » Dis-je un sourire mal sur le visage, Je retournai mon attention à l'adjoint._

_« Donc vous voulez savoir quoi exactement ? »_

_« Tu as juste à me répéter ce que tu as dit à ton père ? D'accord ? » Je lui fis oui de la tête avant de me lancer dans mon récit :_

_« Donc hier, rien d'extraordinaire. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire comme tous les soirs. Vers 20h00 Charlie m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il rentrera tard à cause d'une affaire en cours. Je pris mon repas dans la salle puis décida de regarder la TV. Un moment j'ai dû m'endormir, car je fus réveillée par le bruit de la porte de la cuisine mais rien d'autre. Quant papa est rentré il m'a dit que les agents avaient entendu des bruits provenant de la forêt mais rien de plus. Puis dans la nuit on a était réveiller par des hurlements, j'ai aperçu papa quitter la maison avec son fusil. Puis ce matin quand je me suis levé pour aller à l'école c'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé ma chambre. Voilà. » Tous le long de mon récit je jeter des coups d'œil vers Jake et peut dire qu'il se doutait que j'ai menti puisqu'il a entendu une partie de ma discussion avec Alice._

_« Ok Bella. Je vais voir ou en sont les gars là-haut ensuite on te laissera tranquille. »_

_« Ouais parler pour vous. Si j'ai une question ? Papa m'a dit qu'une fois que vous aviez fini je pourrais ranger ? »_

_« Oui ne t'inquiète pas tous auras était fait. Après ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. » _

_« Si seulement c'était vrai » marmonnais-je pour moi-même. Je deviens vraiment taré à me parler toute seule._

_« Bien vous me dites quand vous en avez fini ? »_

_« Pas de souci » Sur ceux il monta direction ma chambre, une fois de plus je me retrouvé avec Jake et la brochette de crétin. _

_« Sérieusement, vous n'avez personne d'autre à faire chier ? » Tous le temps où je parlai je les ai vus se rapprocher, et Jacob s'assoir juste en face de moi. Bon je ne vais pas réussir à le dégager, pourquoi il faut que sa tombe sur moi._

_« Bella écoute j'ai entendu ta conversation avec ton 'amie' et maintenant je veux que tu me dises la vérité ? » J'en avais vraiment marre de jouer les gentilles de plus avec le manque de sommeil ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'abuser :_

_« Jacob, je ne vais pas me répéter je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ? » _

_« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ? Franchement Bella je ne te comprends pas ? »_

_« Tu n'as rien à comprendre et de plus cela ne te concerne pas. »_

_« Ca me concerne lorsque ton père appel le mien et lui demande de t'accueillir quelques temps ? »_

_« Non parce que j'ai dit à Charlie qu'on était plus ami et de plus ton père a dit non. Donc j'ai raison ça ne te regarde pas, maintenant quitte ma maison. »_

_« Si ça me regarde parce que la raison pour laquelle je suis là c'est justement pour te dire, que j'ai discuté avec mon père. Et il m'a dit ce que t'on père lui avait dit donc tu prends des affaires et je t'emmène de gré ou de force ? » _

_« Oh mais c'est fabuleux. Il suffit que mon père appel chez toi pour que je redevienne ton ami ? Tu me prends pour quoi ? Ton joué ? Et bien je te dis va te faire FOUTRE Jake. » Non mais c'est quoi leurs problèmes avec eux ? Ils doivent être sur stéroïdes et sa leur bouffe les neurones ? _

_« Bells s'il te plait. » _

_« Ne tente même pas ta tête de chien sur moi Jacob Black. » Je décidai de cette opportunité pour aller voir ou ils en étaient avec cette foutue chambre. Je me dirigeai là-haut quand j'entendis la chaise de Jake._

_« Même pas en rêve Jake » Et avec cette dernière phrase je fis mon chemin vers ma chambre. Honnêtement je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, en plus je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire cela. Peut-être qu'elle veut d'abord me tester pour voir quand vais-je craquer ? Ne pouvant faire quoi que ce soit tant qu'ils seront là, je rentrai dans la salle de bain pour ressortir la lettre de Vicky pour éviter que Charlie ne tombe dessus. J'étais en train de la relire quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant._

_« Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » Pensant crier après Jake pour en fait me retrouver nez à nez avec celui qui n'a pas de nom. _

_« Désolé pour la porte. Jacob m'a envoyé pour te dire que la police venait de quitter. Que ci ils avaient besoin il te le ferait savoir. Ça va ? »_

_« Euh oui je vais bien. Ok merci de me prévenir. » Il me regarda concerner, je ne comprenais vraiment pas leurs attitudes depuis que je les ai vu. Je glissai la lettre dans ma poche arrière et redescendis suivi de près par Mr Apollon collé à mes fesses. Une fois arrivé je ne fais comme si de rien était réchauffa ma tasse. Lorsqu'une fois de plus le tél sonna, je soufflai de soulagement._

_« Résidence Swan »_

_« Bells je voulais savoir comment tu allais ? » Je regardai vers Jacob avant de répondre._

_« J'ai étais mieux. Mais tu ne m'appelle pas pour me demander comment je vais-je suppose ? Cela n'aurait-il pas avoir avec le fait que Jacob ce trouve dans notre cuisine à contempler le linoléum par exemple ? »_

_« Oui Bells Billy m'a appeler et m'a dit qu'il avait eu une discussion avec Jake, ils peuvent t'accueillir si tu veux ? » Je pouvais l'imaginer ce passer la main dans les cheveux. Ah c'est si je veux voyons jusqu'où je peux aller. _

_« Je ne sais pas ? Tu vois je voulais appeler maman pour voir avec elle ? Puisque ça va bientôt être les vacances ? Comme cela on ne sera pas obliger de lui dire la vraie raison ? Qu'est ce tu en pense papa ? » En disant ça Jacob me regardai droit dans les yeux me priant d'accepter d'aller chez lui._

_« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée Bella. Mais sais toi qui juge bon de ce qui est le mieux pour toi ? »_

_« Déjà pour ce week-end ces morts, je travail. Mais ce week-end je ne serai peut-être pas à la maison ? » Tous le monde me regarder avec espoir dans les yeux._

_« Tu vas chez Billy pour le week-end Bells ? Oh je suis tellement content que tu essayes de renouer avec Jacob ? Tu sais c'est un bon petit gars Bells ? » Je grinçais des dents au louanges de Charlie envers Jake, pour le moment il ne les mérites pas. Il avait son foutu sourire, j'ai bien envie de lui faire ravaler._

_« En fait vue que je sors ce soir j'attends une réponse d'Ang mais pense que je resterai chez elle ce week-end. De plus elle n'habite pas loin de chez Newton et je devais la voir demain après mon quart pour réviser donc je fais une pierre deux coup comme on dit. »_

_« Ah oui tu m'en à parler ce matin, pour ne pas aller chez Renée. Fait comme tu veux mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. »_

_« Ouais, ouais je dois t'appeler si je quitte la maison afin que ton gars puisse me suivre et de garder mon tel sur moi je n'ai rien oublié ? »_

_« Non c'est bon. Je sais que tu as horreur de sa mais tu es ma fille unique je ne veux pas recevoir encore un coup de téléphone me disant que tu as eu des ennuis ou au mieux à l'hôpital au pire morte. » Au flûte comment ne pas lui mentir avec ce qui plane au-dessus de ma tête._

_« Je sais papa, de toute façon donne-moi un jour sans que je fasse une visite aux urgences ? » Lui ai-je dit pour ne pas mettre de soupçon sur mon comportement surtout devant Jacob._

_« Tu as raison mais ne tente pas la chance Bells prend soin de toi d'accord ? »_

_« Ok je te promets de faire attention de ne pas tomber dans la machine à laver ça te va, » Je l'entendis rire à ma petite blague._

_« C'est bon Bella, je te fait confiance. Plus sérieusement sera tu la pour le dîner ou pas ? »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas papa je te préparerai quelques chose avant de partir comme ça je suis sûr que tu ne mourras pas de faim le temps que je ne sois pas là. »_

_« Très bien. Mais ne soit pas obliger et je te rappel ma chère enfant que j'ai réussi à survivre avant que tu ne viennes. Donc je pourrais m'occuper de moi une soirée voir un week-end. »_

_« Mais oui ! Je me demande même comment tu as survécu 'vieille homme' ? bye papa je t'appel si j'ai un souci » ais-je répondu dans un petit rire._

_« Bye Bells » Une fois que je rabaissai le combiné je me tourné vers Jacob pour avoir une discussion avec lui. _

_« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il ta prit de faire ça ? »_

_« Je voulais juste aider Bells, je n'ai fait que ça. » Je me frotta les tempes vu le mal de tête qui menacé de se présenter, je regarder l'heure avant d'envoyer un SMS à Ang._

'_Cc Ang, c'est Bells peux-tu me sonner des que tu as ce mess ?_

_Il faut que je te parle ?_

_Bises Bella'_

_Je reposai mon portable sur la table et attendit pour Monsieur Je-M' occupe-De-Ce-Qui-Ne-Me-Regarde-Pas pour parler. Dans 2heures j'aurais surement la chance de passer le week-end tranquille si tous se passe sans incident._

_« Regarde Jake, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Donc tu peux quitter maintenant que tu m'as passé ton message ? » Il se passa la main sur le visage en signe de frustration, je savais qu'il ne laissera pas tomber aussi facilement._

_« Bella, je sais que tu à peur ? Alors ne me fait croire que ça te fait ni-chaud ni-froid ? Je sais que je peux t'aider alors accepte. » Ceci ne mène à rien. Je ne vois pas en quoi je ferai en sorte de mettre cette salope sur des personnes en plus de mon père ?_

_« Tu ne sais rien Jacob ? Et non je n'ai pas peur car je ne sais pas qui a bien pu faire ça. » Priant pour qu'il me croit, mais vu leurs réaction je pense qu'ils ne m'ont pas cru du tous. Cette fois c'est Sam Uley qui prit la parole :_

_« Bella je suis sure que tu sais ce que c'est et pourquoi ? Jacob veut juste t'aider car il s'inquiète pour toi, nous tous même si pour le moment tu en doute. » Cette fois se fut à mon tour de me passai la main sur le visage. Ils ne se rendent pas compte que je fais en sorte de les protéger d'une erreur que j'ai commise._

_« Sam c'est très gentil de votre part pour me trouver dans les bois quand je me suis perdu. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi mes 'petits' problèmes vous concernent ? » Je peux dire qu'ils arrivaient au bout de leurs patience, peut-être qu'ils finiront par laisser tomber et partir. _

_« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Bella, cela ne m'a posé aucun souci. Mais maintenant j'ai un souci, on ne peut te laisser prendre de risque pense à ton père ? » Sa phrase était ambiguë, j'ai le sentiment qu'il sous-entend autre chose ? Ils n'ont pu entendre ma conversation avec Alice c'est impossible ? Je les regardais l'un après l'autres, et en les détaillant je me rendis compte de certaines similitudes entre chacun. Ils avaient tous les cheveux courts, ils étaient tous bien taillés et musclés comme si ils étaient 'frères'. Cela n'a vraiment aucun sens ? Je sais que des choses surnaturelles existent mais il doit y avoir une autre explication ? Soudain j'eu une idée je vais tenter ma chance, voir si je peux trouver une explication rationnelle._

_« Sam pourquoi vous me posez autant de questions ? Et surtout dite moi pourquoi Jacob insiste autant sur le fait que je lui cache quelque chose ? Comme si vous saviez ma conversation téléphonique plus tôt ? » Qui ne tente rien à rien comme on dit : Pourquoi ils agissent de cette manière ? Comme si ils savaient déjà ce qu'il se passait ? Je les ai vues réagir à ma dernière phrase. Et lorsque j'ai mentionné les hurlements la nuit dernière à l'agent Marks._

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Quant à Jake il se fait simplement du souci pour toi, puisque tu es son amie. » Je commence à en avoir râle bol des gens qui se prennent pour je ne sais quoi ? Qui me cachent des choses surtout lorsque sa me concerne. Je tapai mes deux mains sur la table. Ce qui les fie reculé légèrement._

_« Ok vous voulez le prendre comme ça. Je ne dirai plus un mot tant que vous me prendriez pour une truffe aise claire ? Vous dites que je vous cache des choses mais vous aussi ? Donc soit on joue carte sur table soit vous vous caser ? C'est aussi simple que ça ? Je vous laisse vous concerter pendant ce temps je vais me préparer ? » Sur ceux je me levai sans oublier mon tél et quitta la pièce sans même un regard derrière moi. Quand j'arrivai à ma chambre je soufflai d'exaspération, je vais passer je ne sais combien de temps à ranger. Sérieux elle pense que c'est ça qui va causer ma mort ? Trop de rangement. Je m'attelai de commencer à réorganiser un peu pour pouvoir trouver certains de mes vêtements. Je remis mon ordi sur le bureau, retira mes draps et repositionna mon matelas. En passant penser à racheter un matelas. Une fois que sa fut fait je descendis rapidement chercher des sacs pour jeter ce qu'elle m'avait casé, ainsi que le balai. En passant je ne fis pas attention aux gars._

_« Faite comme si je n'étais pas là ? Et vous pouvez vous servir si vous voulez quelques choses, Jacob c'est où ça se trouve ? » Ils me firent un signe de tête et attendirent pour moi de ressortir afin de finir leurs conversations. Je ne sais combien de temps je rangeais, triais et nettoyai ma chambre. Car je fus sortie de mon élan par mon portable, en regardant l'heure je voyais qu'il était déjà midi passé. Cela devait être Angéla suite à mon message, j'appuyai sur la touche décroché tout en m'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit. _

_« Allo ? »_

_« Bella c'est Angéla tu m'as envoyée un mess ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »_

_« Salut Ang ! Ouais je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer le week-end chez toi ? »_

_« Bien sur Bells ça ne me pose aucun problème. Mais tu n'as pas l'air bien ? Il parait que tu es malade ? »_

_« Merci Ang tu me sauve la vie. » Sans mauvais jeu de mot « Non je ne suis pas malade, c'est …euh comment dire ? »_

_« Bells tu sais que tu peux me parler de quoi que ce soit ? » Je soufflai du au stress qui était en train de retomber :_

_« Oh Angéla, je suis dans la merde total. Si ça continu Charlie va devoir me faire enfermer en hôpital psychiatrique.» _

_« Oh Bella ! Dit moi ce qui ce passe ça ne peut pas être aussi terrible ? » J'étais à bout de nerf et j'ai craqué en pleure au tél avec Ang, la pauvre._

_« Je….je… ne sais pas quoi faire Ang. Trop de truc me sont tombé dessus. Je ….J'ai 5 débiles dans ma cuisine qui ne comprenne rien, Alice m'a appeler et pour couronner le tout j'ai mon père qui me prend pour un bébé et m'oblige à avoir une escorte à chacun de mes déplacement. »_

_« Attend Bells reprend tous depuis le début s'il te plait ? »_

_« La version courte ou longue tu veux ? »_

_« La longue j'ai du temps. » Dit-elle dans un rire._

_« Ok. Tu sais que quelqu'un est rentré dans ma chambre. »_

_« Ouais même que tu en veux à ton père pour avoir un agent. »_

_« Oui, mais le pire ne fait que commencer. Enfin bref, hier quand je suis rentré j'ai fait comme d'hab' j'ai fait mes devoirs et préparer le diner. Dans la soirée Charlie à appeler pour me dire qu'il rentrera tard donc de ne pas l'attendre. Tu suis jusque-là ? »_

_« Oui pas de souci ensuite. »_

_« Pour me changer la tête j'ai décidé de me poser devant la TV. Puis pendant le film je commençai à m'endormir quand je fus réveillai par des bruits provenant de dehors. »_

_« Je croyais que des hommes à ton père étaient poster de chaque côté de la maison ? »_

_« Encore une fois oui. Mais le truc c'est ce qui s'est passé après. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » _

_« Après avoir pris mon courage j'ai voulu aller voir ce que c'était. Et je te jure Ang quand j'ai étais dans la cuisine, juste avant d'allumer j'ai vu une paire d'yeux à travers la fenêtre. »_

_« Bella en a tu parler à ton père ? »_

_« Euh non. Mais j'ai pensé que sa devait être un des agents. Tu vois je deviens folle. »_

_« Mais non Bells s'est juste le stress. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication rationnelle à ce que tu as vu ? Et c'est tous ? » Bien sûr je la connais l'explication._

_« Bah non ce n'est pas fini. Quant Charlie est rentré il m'a dit que ces agents ont entendues des bruits venant de la forêt. Et qu'ils ont étaient voir, or cela s'est passé au moment même où j'ai aperçu cette chose ou personne me regarder à travers la fenêtre. Ensuite dans la nuit on a entendu des hurlements comme un loup ou un truc comme ça. Puis Charlie et descendu avec son fusil, quand il est revenu il m'a dit que ce devait être un bagarre entre animaux sauvage. Puis ce matin, j'ai retrouvé ma chambre saccagée. Voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'école aujourd'hui. » Après que j'eu fini mon petit dialogue Angéla ne me répondit pas tous de suite. Je suis persuadé qu'elle pense que je suis bonne à faire enfermer. Le temps qu'elle réfléchisse à ce que je viens de dire je redescendis à la cuisine,_ _pour me préparer un sandwich. Vérifiant avant de ne pas leurs montrer que j'ai pleurée. _

_« Bells tu m'as dit que le hurlement que tu as entendu ressemblai à un loup ? » dans tous ce que je lui ai dit elle ne retient que çà ? Je ne suis pas son raisonnement._

_« Ouais, mais je ne vois pas le rapport ? »_

_« Bella il n'y a pas de loup dans la région. » Ok, là je commence à comprendre._

_« C'est peut-être autres chose ? C'est surement lié aux attaques qu'il y a en ce moment ? »_

_« Bella les gens disent que c'est un ours on est d'accord ? »_

_« Oui. C'est ce que les randonneurs disent quand il passe chez Newton. »_

_« Bells il y a une rumeur comme quoi ça serai un loup de la taille d'un cheval. Certaines personnes l'aurai aperçu. » J'ai commencé à rire de ce que Ang me disais. Franchement un loup géant._

_« Ang dit moi pas que tu crois à ses histoires. Un loup géant honnêtement ? Et pourquoi pas des licornes aussi ? » Lorsque les mots quittèrent ma bouches je vis les quileutes échanger des regards qu'ils voulaient discrets._

_« Bella je suis sérieuse demande à ton père. Tu verras les empreintes de pattes ne corresponde pas à un ours. » Je m'arrêtai net de rire, elle marqué un point sur ce coup. Attendez l'année dernière quand j'ai fait mes recherches sur les Cullen, c'est Jake qui m'a mis sur la voie. _

_« Putain de merde » Je le savais. Se n'était pas une poussée de croissances ?_

_« Bella tu es toujours là ? Allo, allo ? » Maintenant j'étais tourné vers Jacob et ses potes qui ne me regardaient absolument plus d'un seul coup._

_« Euh ouais je suis là Ang. Je crois que je viens d'avoir une révélation. » Dis-je tout en ne quittant des yeux les 5 quileutes._

_« Oh d'accord. Mais Bell tu m'as parlé d'un appel d'Alice comme Alice Cullen ? » Au moment où Ang mentionna le nom d'Alice cinq tête se happé dans ma direction. Cela me confirma juste mes soupçons envers eux._

_« Oui elle m'a appelé car elle était inquiète et voulais savoir comment je fessai depuis que j'avais rompu avec Edouard.» _

_« Ok. Attend tu m'as dit que ta chambre à était saccagé ? Mais comment aise possible ? »_

_« Ouais mais ses pas trop graves. Quant à comment c'est possible je pense avoir ma petite théorie. Tu sais il se passe des choses étranges dans cette ville. Comme des attaques de 'loup géant' par exemples. » Dis-je ostensiblement tout en gardant un œil sur les 5 chiens dans ma cuisines. Elle se mit à rire de mon commentaire._

_« Ouais, tu sais j'aime bien tous ce qui est folklore Bells. Et une fois j'ai entendu certaines histoires venant de la Push.» Intéressant comme cela ait bizarre._

_« Attend je crois que j'en ai entendu parler aussi. Une fois une connaissance m'a parlé d'une légende sur les 'froids' et les 'esprits guerriers' c'est ça ? » Je fixai toujours les 5 abrutis qui savaient exactement de quoi je parlai. Sinon ils n'auraient pas autant insisté pour que je leur dise._

_« Oui. J'ai était tellement séduite que j'ai décidé de trouver le livre. Et moi mon histoire préférée et la légende sur le fait que les Quileutes descendraient des loups. Tu imagines Bells si tous ce si étaient réels ? » _

_«Oh que oui Ang ! J'imagine très bien. Des loups géants et des vampires. Car je crois que les 'froids' sont référencés sous le nom comme étant des vampires. Tu sais quoi Ang je devrais demander à Charlie si son ami Billy Black lui a déjà raconté ces histoires ? Je me souviens qu'une fois son fils m'a dit que son père n'aimait pas les Cullen. » Jacob me regardait comme si j'avais jeté son chiot. Oups sans mauvais jeu de mot. _

_« Bells son fils ses pas celui avec qui tu traine les week-ends ? Ce n'est pas lui que tu considères comme ton petit frère? » _

_« Mmmh on peut dire ça. »_

_« Bella qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Jacob ? »_

_«Rien on n'a juste plus les mêmes intérêts on va dire ? Mercredi il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus être ami avec moi. » Je l'ai vu tiquer à ma phrase mais je n'ai pas de soins pour c'est état d'âme actuellement._

_« Oh Bell je suis sincèrement désolé d'entendre ça. C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut venir avec nous au ciné ce soir ? »_

_« Ouais. Mais ses pas grave cela m'a permis de réaliser certaines choses. Sinon changeons de sujet comment c'est passé ta matinée ? » Hé oui mon coco je sais ce tu ais ? Pensais-je._

_« Bien, à par Mike qui m'a demandé si je savais pourquoi tu étais absente aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Super ! Comme si ça ne suffisais pas qu'il me casse les pieds au boulot, il est perdu quand je ne suis pas là. »_

_« Tu sais comment il est Bells, vu que tu refuses ses avances il continuera jusqu'à ce que tu es acceptée ou que tu quittes la ville. » _

_« Tu parles. Mercredi il m'a fait une crise parce que j'avais parlée d'invité Jacob à venir avec nous. Il est persuadé que c'est mon nouveau 'mec' comme il dit. » OUPS je l'avais oublié en parlant de çà. Flûte il me regarda avec un putain de sourire une fois de plus._

_« Dit moi que tu plaisante ma belle ? Il ta pas sortie une bêtise pareil ? »_

_« Hélas si il m'a dit ça. Tu aurais vu sa tête quand je l'ai mouché c'était trop drôle, on aurait dit un 'chiot' perdu. Ensuite il a était boudé dans la réserve le reste de la journée. Mais bon c'est Mike. »_

_« Ouais ! J'aurais aimée être là pour voir ça ? Alors on se retrouve ce soir au ciné ou tu veux me rejoindre à la maison ? »_

_« Je crois que je vais te rejoindre chez toi ? Si tu n'as pas l'esprit ? De plus il faut que je finisse de ranger ma chambre.»_

_« Veux-tu que je vienne t'aider ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas Ang, là il faut d'abord que je me débarrasse d'un lot de crétins qui se sont incrusté dans ma cuisine. »_

_« Ah bon qui c'est ? »_

_« Jacob Black et ses 'petits toutous'. Qui pense que le fait que son père et ami avec le miens peut m'obliger à aller chez lui. »_

_« Bells, t'aurais pas un problème avec les chiens en ce moments ? Non sérieusement si ton père préfère que tu sois chez eux je comprendrais ? » _

_« Non Angéla je préfère être avec toi plus tôt que lui. De plus Charlie est un peu parano donc. Tu te rends compte qu'il était prêt à me renvoyer à Renée. »_

_« Je pense que je peux comprendre son comportement. Tu sais même si tu ne le veux pas Bella il a peur pour toi. Te connaissant tu fais celle que ça ne touche pas mais vu ta réaction plus tôt je pense que tu as vraiment peur. » Elle marquée encore une fois un point. Elle est plus perspicace que je le pensais._

_« Je sais Ang. Tu sais quoi on en reparlera mieux ce soir, si ça ne te dérange pas. Car d'en pas longtemps tu risques de reprendre les cours. »_

_« Ok je te prend tes leçon d'aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Ok on fait comme ça. A ce soir Ang »_

_« Bye ma Bell » Je raccrochai pour me retrouver en face de 5 méchant quileutes de très mauvaises humeurs._

_« Quoi ? Je présume que vous voulez parler de ma discussion avec ma copine ou je rêve ? » Je n'ai vraiment plus de soins à ce niveau, je pense que je sais déjà de quoi on va discuter._

_« En fait oui. Il y a certaines choses qu'on aimerait éclaircir avec toi ? »_

_« Ok, je vais vous dire ce que je pense et je veux que vous me confirmés ou infirmés si je me trompe ou pas ? D'accord? » Lui dis-je, je ne vais pas me laisser marcher dessus pas des chiens géants._

_« D'accord Bella. Et en échange on veut que tu nous dises la vérité sur qui est après toi ? Est-ce que ça marche ? »_

_« Marcher conclu. »_

_« Ok, alors ma théorie sur vous » dis-je en les pointant du doigt « Est que vous êtes une sortes de Loup-Garou. Es-ce que je me trompe ? » Ils se regardèrent avant de me confirmer mon hypothèse_

_« Non tu as raison. Maintenant dit-nous qui est après toi ? » _

_« Comme si vous ne le saviez pas. Vous avez entendu ma conversation avec Alice ? Je ne me trompe pas ? Je sais que vous êtes au courant de qui c'est et pourquoi ? »_

_« Tu ne lâchera rien Bells au risque de te faire tuer. Pourquoi est-ce que tu protège ses 'sangsues' après tous ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » Ma dit Jacob tout en se rapprochant de moi. Il croit vraiment que je fais confiance aux visions d'Alice ? J'ai eu la preuve qu'elle n'était pas toujours réalisable._

_« Ecoute moi Jacob Black, je ne les protègent pas. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ils sont parties sans même se soucié de ce qui peut m'arriver donc ne dit plus jamais ça. Et de plus c'est déjà dur de savoir que Charlie est en danger à cause de moi. Donc ferme là. »_

_« Excuse-moi Bells c'est juste que j'ai peur pour toi. »_

_« Je sais Jake, mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quelques choses à cause de moi. C'est de ma faute si elle est après moi personne d'autre. »_

_« C'est pas ce qu'on a cru entendre tout à l'heure Bella. D'après ta copine ils ont une part de responsabilités dans cette histoire pas toi. »_

_« Si. J'ai aussi ma part. Car Edouard à tous fait pour me dissuader de me rapprocher de lui. Or j'ai découvert ce qu'ils étaient, je le savais que si je le côtoyais je risquer ma vie. »_

_« Tu n'es qu'une humaine Bella, il n'aurait jamais dû te faire savoir ce qu'il était. » Cela m'a mis hors de moi, pourquoi il me considère tous pour une humaine faible et pathétique. _

_« PUTAIN ! Pour qui te prends-tu Sam Uley ? Tu viens chez moi et me juge sur les connaissances que j'ai pu avoir ? Tu ne sais rien de ma vie alors ferme là maintenant sinon tu dégage et tu prends tes chiots avec toi. »_

_« Ok Bella, je ne te parlerai plus de lui mais je veux savoir ce que tu sais exactement sur cette 'sangsue' qui te traque. »_

_« Comme vous voudrez. Mais un point d'abord ? »_

_« Quoi »_

_« Je m'en tape que vous me parliez des Cullen Sam. Ce que je n'aime pas c'est me juger sur des choix que j'ai fait qui risque de couter la vie à des gens auquel je tiens. J'ai conscience que le fait d'être avec les Cullen me pose maintenant des soucis, mais il y 5 mois ce n'était pas comme ça ? Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'une vamp avide de vengeance me courait après ? » Il se passa la main sur l'arrière de son cou et regarda chacun des gars avant de reprendre la parole :_

_« Je suis d'accord avec toi je n'ai pas le droit de te juger sur ça. Mais le problème est qu'elle a déjà fait en sorte que tu sache qu'elle est après toi et sans protection. » Soudain une ampoule se mit à clignoter dans ma tête._

_« Sam ! Les attaques qui sont faites c'est elle n'aise pas ? »_

_« Oui, est ton père pense que c'est un 'ours' car on arrive toujours trop tard. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle arrive à nous échapper. » Je me laissai glisser sur la chaise fasse à cette révélation. Si elle fuit à chaque fois comment peuvent-ils prétendre me protéger ? Un moment ou un autre elle trouvera le moyen de me mettre le grappin dessus. Autant que je l'attende tranquillement plutôt que de laisser encore des gens mourir par ma faute ?_

_« Même pas en rêve Bells. Ne pense pas faire en sorte qu'elle t'attrape je ne te laisserai pas faire. » Me cria à moitié dessus Jake ce qui me sortit de ma réflexion. J'ai dû le dire à haute voix ce n'est pas possible._

_« Ah oui et tu comptes faire quoi ? M'enfermer dans ma chambre alors qu'elle est déjà venue minimum 2 fois ? Oh mon dieu Charlie ! C'était lequel d'entre vous dans la forêt cette nuit ? »_

_« Paul et moi. On la senti elle n'était pas très loin de ta maison on la pourchassé jusqu'à la frontière canadienne. On pensait qu'elle venait pour chasser en ville. Car il y a quelques jours on en a tué un pas très loin, il y avait son odeur avec. On pensait qu'ils étaient ensemble ? »_

_« Attend ce n'est pas possible, à quoi il ressemblait l'autre vampire ? » _

_« Il avait les cheveux assez long et en rasta pourquoi ? Dit moi pas que c'était un ami des Cullen ? Parce qu'il avait les yeux rouges. »_

_« Laurent était ici. Ce n'est pas possible il devait être à Dénali. Oh merde voilà comment elle sait que je suis seule maintenant. » Sam et Mr Apollon s'échanger un regard sur ce qu'il fut dit._

_« Bella peux-tu s'il te plait tous nous dire sur le fait qu'elle te cherche et pourquoi ? On peut te protéger maintenant qu'ont s'aient ce qu'elle cherche. » Je pesai le pour et le contre. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix soit je me débrouille toute seule ou je fais confiance à Jake._

_« Ok je vais vous dire toute l'histoire, mais je ne veux aucune question tant que je n'ai pas fini aise clair ? » J'ai eu un cœur d'accord et de hochement de tête. Donc je leur racontai toute l'histoire, le pourquoi du comment. Entre temps j'ai dû m'interrompre à cause de plusieurs grognements venant de leur part, une fois que j'eu fini mon récit j'attendis pour eux de me poser leur questions._

_« Bella comment n'es-tu pas un vampire si tu as était mordu ? »_

_« Je vous les dit, Edouard à sucer le venin avant qu'il ne rentre réellement dans mon organisme. Même que sa baise comme une chienne. » Jacob, Embry ainsi que les deux autres se mirent à rire à limite se rouler par terre et quant à Sam j'ai vu apparaitre sur ces lèvres un sourire._

_« Quoi ? Qu'est- ce qu'il a de drôle là-dedans ? » Ils arrêtèrent net reprirent leurs souffle avant que Jacob ne me réponde encore riant._

_« Ça fait bizarre de t'entendre jurer comme tu le fait Bells. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant dire un gros mot, donc il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que tu as changé. » Bon je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de faire comprendre certaine chose à Jake, c'est vrai que tout le monde pense que je suis la pathétique Bella qui sortait avec Edouard._

_« Tu sais Jacob je ne suis pas la fille que tu as connu. » Il me regarda comme si j'avais grandi d'une tête._

_« Comment ça ? Je te connais mieux que tu ne le dit. »_

_« Non. Celle que tu connais c'est la Bella qui a fait en sorte de passer inaperçu. Ainsi que la raison réel de ma venue ici. Enfin bref. Quand tu sors avec un vampire qui a était transformé en 1918 à l'âge de 17 ans. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit sans te faire châtier. Il agissait avec moi comme si on était encore à l'époque Victorienne et il était persuadé de ce qui était le mieux pour moi étant donné qu'il lissait dans les pensées. A part les miennes, donc non je jure comme un marin. Je sais aussi utiliser une arme à feu et d'autres choses et je sais conduire une moto étant donné que j'en ai une chez Renée. Donc non tu ne me connais pas. »_

_« Attend sa veux dire que tu m'as menti pour que je t'apprenne à conduire ? »_

_« Oui c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour passer du temps avec toi, sans que tu penses que je voulais te côtoyer pour sortir ensemble. Mais pour Charlie je ne pense pas qu'il sache.»_

_« Euh…ouais….c'est pas un souci. Oh flûte Bells je ne te verais jamais autrement qu'une amie mince on se connaît depuis qu'on est gamins Bella. » Je levai un sourcil à lui pour lui faire voir que je ne le croyais pas._

_« Es-tu sur Jacob Black ? A moins que tu veuille qu'on pose la question à Embry ici présent. Pour savoir ce que t'a bien pu lui dire à mon sujet ? Mmmh ! Qu'en penses-tu ? » Il eut la décence de ne pas relever ce que je viens de dire._

_« Bella » Me demanda Sam avec un visage très sérieux :_

_« Oui Sam ? » Demandais-je méfiante car d'un seul coup ils étaient tous redevenues inexpressif et Jake avait l'air super mal à l'aise._

_« J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, mais ne sait comment le faire. Car vois-tu en fonction de ta réponse il risque d'y avoir certaines chose de changer pour beaucoup de monde ? » Dit-il en me fixant ainsi que Jake et l'apollon sans nom._

_« Dite toujours et je verrai si j'ai envie d'y répondre ? »_

_« Bella sort tu avec Jacob ou pas ? » Je le regardais droit dans les yeux pour voir si il plaisanter ou pas. Heureusement que j'étais assisse car j'ai failli tomber ? Non il avait l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Je n'y crois pas, il n'a pas osé me faire ce coup là quand même. Jake regardais toujours le sol sans même affronter mon regard._

_« Jacob regarde moi ? » Dis-je de ma voix la plus froide et calme. Il leva la tête doucement mais ne dit rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais la seconde suivante ma main termina sur sa joue. _

_« MERDE » criais-je en me tenant la main, cela n'est pas une brillante idée de gifler un loup-garou._

_« Merde Bella tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? » Il se fou de ma gueule._

_« J'ai perdu la tête. Tu te fou de ma gueule Jake ? Donc tout le monde pense qu'on sort ensemble ? Je pense que je suis en droit de te demander une explication ? » Toujours en tenant ma main, purée il à la tête dur._

_« Je….je….je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire Bells. »_

_« AH NON Jacob il n'y a pas de Bells cette fois. Tu crois que tu peux aller raconter ce qu'il te chante à n'importe qui ? Puis faire comme si de rien était ? Tu pensais que je ne le s'aurais pas ? C'est pour ça que Charlie m'a tanné le cuir pour savoir ce que je pensais de toi. Je ne peux pas croire que tu es agi de cette manière bordel. T'a quel âge franchement, gggrrrrr tu me gonfle avec tes histoires. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir quitte ma maison. MAINTENANT » _

_« Bella je suis désolé s'il te plait. Tu peux trouver le moyen de me pardonner je ferai ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Va te faire enculer Jake. Là tu as était trop loin. Que tu me dises devant tes potes que tu ne veux plus qu'on soit ami parce que tu te transforme en chien géant passe encore. Mais que tu dises que je suis ta petite amie là sa me pose un énorme problème. Je veux que quand je redescends de la salle de bain je souhaite que vous aillez TOUS quitté ma maison est-ce clair ? » J'allai pour sortir quand quelqu'un m'attrapa la main j'allai l'envoyer boulé pensant que c'était Jacob quand la personne parla :_

_« Bella attend ? »_

_« Quoi encore ? J'ai des trucs à faire. » Toujours sans me retourner pour faire face à Mr apollon._

_« Je sais que tu en veux à Jacob pour ce qu'il a fait. Mais tu ne peux pas nous demander de quitter sachant que tu as une 'sangsue' qui ne veut que ta mort. »_

_« Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu n'es pas mon père à ce que je sache. Je suis majeur et de plus je peux me débrouiller avec Victoria. Maintenant lâche moi ? » _

_« NON. Hors de question de te laisser seul ici. »_

_« PPPFFFF. C'est quoi avec vous le problème les gars, avec le fait qu'une fille dise NON. Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me foutre la paix quand je vous le demande. Sérieusement là sa deviens ridicule, je suis claqué, j'ai mal à la main et en plus je dois finir de nettoyer le cirque qu'un vampire cinglée à fait juste pour me rendre dingue. Et je dois en plus gérer le fait que mon meilleur ami et ses copains sont des loups et que ce même dit ami va dire à qui veux l'entendre qu'on est ensemble. Donc Non je ne veux plus écouter vos histoires de mâles sous testostérones. » Cette fois ce fut Sam qui parla pour me faire changer d'idée._

_« Bella, je peux comprendre que tu sois en colère par le comportement de Jacob. Mais Paul à raison on ne te laissera pas tant qu'on n'aura pas décider d'un plan pour ta sécurité. » Alors comme ça Mr apollon s'appelle Paul, donc celui qui parle pas doit être Jared._

_« D'accord Sam. Puis-je au moins trouver quelques choses à mettre sur ma main avant de finir notre conversation ou pas ? Car au risque de me répéter pour la millième fois j'ai du rangement et de plus ce soir je dois aller au ciné. Donc peux-tu demander à ton abruti de me lâcher STP ? »_

_« Paul » Il le fit sans trop de souci. Mais je me sentais bizarre, je poussai cette pensée. _

_« Merci beaucoup. » Je quittai la cuisine pour trouver de quoi calmer la douleur, une fois que je fus fait avec des ibuprofènes et une crème anti-inflammatoires je suis redescendu pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec les abrutis en attente pour moi. Une fois en bas je pris un verre d'eau car j'avais la bouche sèche avec toutes ses discutions, je me remis à ma place et décida de bouder. Pas très mature, mais je suis au bout de ma patience voir au-delà donc je ne suis vraiment plus d'humeur à jouer les questions réponses._

_« Bella » Me demanda Sam gentiment de peur que je lui saute à la gorge ou je ne sais quoi encore. Même si je me ferais plus de mal qu'à lui. Je pense qu'il a compris que j'étais arrivé au bout de ma gentillesse envers eux._

_« Ouais »_

_« J'ai une proposition à te faire mais je veux ton avis d'abord. Est-ce que cela te conviens comme compromis ? »_

_« Ecouté Sam je sais que je n'ai pas était des plus aimables depuis qu'on sait rencontrer. Mais là je suis au bout de ma patience et mes nerfs sont à rudes épreuves, donc vous me dites ce dont vous avez parlé avec les autres et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous faciliter la tâche. Est-ce que cela répond à votre question ? » _

_« Ouais je pense que c'est gérable pour moi. »_

_« Bien » Lui dis-je en signe d'accord et lui fit signe de continuer dans sa lancer._

_« Voilà je veux que tu sache qu'on fait des patrouilles sur la réserve ainsi que sur le territoire des Cullen. Mais maintenant qu'on sait que c'est après toi qu'elle en a je voulais voir avec toi si tu penses que tu peux essayer de venir à la Push afin qu'on puisse lui tendre un piège ? » Si je comprends bien il veut que je sois avec Jacob pour me protéger. Ah non je ne pense pas surtout après ce que je viens d'apprendre._

_« Pourquoi viendrais-je à la Push ? » Je devais lui demander pour me faire une idée de comment gérer ça autrement si je le peux ?_

_« Bella il y a trop de zone à parcourir. Je ne peux pas me permettre que tu sois blessé ou pire parce qu'on a dû être en train de lui courir après. »_

_« Si j'accepte de venir à la Push qui sera chargé de jouer les baby-sitter pendant que vous lui couraient après ? A moins que vous ne m'attachiaient à un arbre ? » Il jeta un regard à Mr apollon et comme avec Jacob c'est comme si il discuter juste en se regardant. Sérieux c'est quoi le truc avec les créatures mythiques ?_

_« En fait on pensais que tu passerai du temps avec Jacob ou chez Billy ? » Non, non, non hors de question surtout pas. Plus tôt mourir que de devoir gérer un adolescent corné._

_« Oh que non Sam. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec un adolescent corné. Je me débrouillerai avec Victoria de plus Alice peut me prévenir si elle attaque. Donc on peut en rester là. » Il allait rétorquer quand il fut coupé par Mr Hormones-qui-travail._

_« Bells s'il te plait. Accepte je te promets de me racheter pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais par pitié ne la laisse pas te mettre la main dessus s'il te plait. Je tiens à toi je ne veux pas te perdre à cause d'une connerie que j'ai dit ? » _

_« Jacob t'es mon meilleur ami, mais je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu as dit qu'on était ensemble ? Et même pas tu penses que je céderai là-dessus ? Alors j'attends ? » Je veux la vérité sur son agissement et savoir pourquoi Sam à réagit comme si il avait trahis sa confiance. Le temps qu'il réfléchisse et qu'il parle avec les autres je décidai de mettre mon plan en action. Je sais que victoria doit venir pour moi dans 2 mois pensant que je suis laissé sans protection. Donc je peux essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle me trouve avant comme ça cela évite qu'un des gars ne soit blessé ou tué par ma faute. Voilà mon plan, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à faire en sorte qu'il se déroule sans que Jacob ne s'en rende compte. Je fus sortie de mes penser par la sonnerie de mon portable, je le sortis de ma poche pour voir le numéro. Inconnu je me demande qui ça peut bien être j'avais à peine répondu que mon oreille fut littéralement explosé par les cris d'Alice._

_« ISABELLA MARIE SWAN NE T'AVISE MEME PAS DE METTRE TON PLAN A EXCUTION. » Flûte il manqué plus que le lutin, je vis tout le monde me regarder je remis mon tél à l'oreille espérant qu'elle ne me l'explose pas encore._

_« ALICE ça va pas la tête tu viens de m'arracher le tympan. De toute façon je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles ? »_

_« Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Bella. Je t'ai vu faire et je peux te dire que ça ne marchera pas. Donc ravise-toi. » J'essayai d'occulter le fait que mon crâne fut complétement percer par des regards qui je suis persuadée pourrais tuer. « Foutu Lutin psychiques » chuchotais-je plus pour moi-même._

_« Honnêtement je ne comprends pas Alice ce que tu veux dire? » _

_« Bella si tu fais ce que tu penses je te jure que je reviens et t'attache et t'emmène sur une ile desserte afin de te faire passer l'envie de raccourcir l'échéance que je t'ai donné, pour sauver la vie de ton père. » _

_« Merde Alice. Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas. De toute façon c'est ma vie je fais ce que je veux avec. » Oups vu les bruits derrière moi cela ne leur plait pas._

_« Bella tu ne comprends pas. Elle va te torturer pire que James à fait. Tu n'y survivras pas. C'est ça que tu veux que Charlie retrouve ton corps complètement méconnaissable ? » Tous le long de son discours les grognements se sont amplifiés quand je me tourné je fus choqué. Car pensant que ce fut Jake j'allais dire quelques chose. Mais en plus de Jacob Mr apollon qui était même limite flou tellement il tremblé. _

_« C'est quoi ce bordel » Dis-je à haute voix, ce qui le calma un peu._

_« A enfin tu réalises Bella. J'ai cru que tu avais perdu ton esprit. »_

_« Ouais on peut dire ça. Mais Alice ce matin tu m'as appelé pour me dire que tu ne me voyais presque plus. Et là tu as vu ma décision tu m'expliques ? »_

_« Je me suis concentré. J'ai eu du mal mais j'ai réussi à entrevoir des flashes de certaines choses. Tu te rends compte que j'ai faillis attraper des mots de tête à force de me concentrer pour voir ton avenir. »_

_«Je pensais que les vampires ne pouvais être malade encore moins attraper des migraines. Heureusement pour toi que Carlisle est medecin mais fait attention pour prendre un traitement »  
><em>

_« Très drôle, tu as mangé un clown ce matin ? Bella c'est quoi ce bruit derrière on dirait un animal mourant ? » J'éclatai de rire à la réplique du lutin, ce qui a permis d'arrêter les grognements. Une fois que je fus calmé je pu lui répondre :_

_« Non c'est rien ça doit être un chien errant. »_

_« Ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Depuis quant à tu un chien ? »_

_« Je te jure Alice je n'ai pas de chien c'est Jake le chien d'Angéla. Elle me la confié pour la journée. Mais là je vais le mettre dehors car il devient ingérable. »_

_« Drôle de nom pour un chien Bella. Tu ne me cacherais pas quelques choses ? »_

_« Bah non pourquoi ? Tu sais les gens il donne le nom qu'il veule. Moi perso je l'aurai appelé casse-pied. Mais bon. Sérieusement Alice tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me parler juste de chien? »_

_« Je t'ai dit Bella, j'ai dû me forcé pour voir quoi que ce soit te concernant. C'est comme si tu te servais des angles mort de mon don. S'en ai même frustrant, parce que si elle décide de t'attaquer avant je ne peux pas te voir. »_

_« Je comprends Alice. Alice je peux te poser une question ? »_

_« Vas-y je suis tout ouïe ? »_

_« C'est tu si Laurent est toujours à Dénali ? »_

_« Non-il à quitter peu de temps après qu'il nous ai vu arrivé après ton anniversaire. Pourquoi ? » Cela veut dire que ça laisser presque 5 mois pour lui pour trouver Victoria et lui dire._

_« Tu veux me dire que celui qui était dans le clan de James l'année dernière sait que vous m'avait laissé seule alors que Victoria cherche à se venger ? »_

_« Mais ne t'inquiète pas Bella tu ne risques rien. Je pense qu'il a dû quitter parce qu'il devait avoir ces raisons. »_

_« Et comment tu peux être si sur Alice qu'il ne va pas la rejoindre afin de l'aider ? »_

_« Ok tu as gagné. Quant Edouard nous a rejoint il à écouter ses pensées et n'a rien trouvé pour lui qui fait que tu sois en danger? Donc fait-moi confiance sur ceux coup-là » _

_« Mais bien sûr Ali je te fait confiance. Tu me prends pour une conne ou quoi ? PRUDEWARD c'est tous mieux que tous les mondes. Je te rappel quand même qu'il à passer presque une année à Dénali. Donc cela lui à laisser le temps d'apprendre sur vous et comment contourner vos don ALICE. Tu as pensé à ça ou ton connard de frère a dit une fois de plus que ça ne risquer rien ? »_

_« Je t'assure Bella qu'Edouard t'aime. Il ferra tous pour empêcher qui que ce soit de s'en prendre à toi. Donc ne t'inquiète pas on trouvera une solution pour Victoria ? » J'y crois pas elle me prend vraiment pour une débile profonde._

_« Alice je t'aime comme une sœur. Mais franchement ne me prend pas pour une conne. Ce matin je t'ai dit que Victoria savait que vous étiez parties. Donc maintenant fait marché ton super cerveau de vampire et tu comprendras ce que j'essaie de te dire. » Je lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ce que je venais de lui dire, je me retournai vers Sam pour voir sa réaction, je fus sortie de mon analyse par un nouveau cri._

_« OH MON DIEU ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Il faut que j'appelle Irina pour lui demander de dire à Laurent de revenir. Bella il faut absolument que tu lui dises si il vient te voir de retourner à Irina au plus vite. »_

_« ALICE qui est Irina ? » Dite moi pas que c'est ce que je pense ? Mon dieu s'il vous plait._

_« C'est la compagne à Laurent pourquoi ? Bella dit moi pourquoi tu me le demande ? »_

_« Alice dit moi que tu plaisante quand tu dis que Laurent a une compagne ? S'il te plait par pitié ? Que ce n'est pas comme dans compagnon vrai ? »_

_« Bah si pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien qu'un vampire n'a qu'un compagnon si il meurt ou est tué celui qui reste souvent cherche à se_ _venger ou réclame la mort. C'est ce qui ce passe avec Victoria justement. »_

_« Ali est-ce que Irina serai dans le même style que Victoria si il arrivait que Laurent ne revienne pas ? » Tout en disant ça je regarder les 5 crétins oui crétins pour voir ce qu'il comprenait dans cette conversation._

_« Je crois que oui Bella. Mais je ne comprends pas. Dit moi ce qui ce passe ? »_

_« Rien Ali t'inquiète pas je gère. Alice peux-tu me rendre un service ? »_

_« Tous ce que tu voudras tant que ça ne mette pas ta vie en danger. »_

_« Ha, ha cela dépendra de ce que tu découvriras. Peux-tu s'il te plait rentrer en contact avec Irina et voir si elle à des nouvelles de Laurent ? Et me le dire des que tu le sais s'il te plait ? »_

_« Oui je peux faire ça. Mais Bella promets-moi de me dire pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? »_

_« Pas de souci Ali. Il va falloir que je te laisse pour aller casser 3 pattes à ce PUTAIN de chien qui vient de me faire une belle connerie. » Je l'ai entendu rire, sauf que moi je ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tous._

_« Ok Bells prend soin de toi et fait attention je t'embrasse. Bye »_

_« T'inquiète Bye Ali et merci. » Je ne lui laisser pas le temps de me répondre avant de jeter mon portable à la tête de Jake._

_« AIE. Mais ça fait mal Bells. »_

_« Je vais te tuer Jacob. »_

_« Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait ? »_

_« Tu n'as rien fait. Tu es sur de ça ? »_

_« Oui. Je suis pour rien si ta sangsue ta appeler pour t'empêcher de faire une connerie. »_

_« Oh mon dieu aidé moi. Je crois que je vais faire un meurtre. Tu n'es qu'un crétin Jake. » Quant aux 4 autres ils ne bronchaient absolument pas d'un poil._

_« Mais quoi Bella. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? » Je m'asseyais pour éviter de tomber suite au choc de la réalité._

_« Jacob je vais te mettre sur la voie alors ouvre bien tes OREILLES non de dieu. Tout à l'heure je t'ai demandé qui était là la nuit dernière on est d'accord ? » _

_« Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport » Je lui balançai le premier truc qui me tombé sous la main._

_« Mais mince Bells arrête sa fait mal. »_

_« Tu m'écoute ou pas abruti » il me fit signe de la tête_

_« Bon ! Tu m'as dit qu'il y a quelques jours vous aviez tué un vampire. Tu me suis toujours là ? » Encore un signe de tête bien il a compris quand la garder fermer._

_« Maintenant je veux que tu te rappel ce que je t'ai dit quand tu me là décris ? » J'ai vu les rouages de son cerveau d'adolescent assimilé ce que je venais de dire. Après au moins 5 bonne minutes il se mit à frapper dans ses mains avec un grand sourire fier de lui._

_« Tu m'as dit qu'il se nommé Laurent. »_

_« OUAIS bravo Jake. Si tu me donne la bonne réponse je te donnerai un sucre. » Dis-je sarcastique_

_« Je suis pas un chien Bells. Mais ne vois toujours pas le rapport ? »_

_« Putain qu'il est con. » Je me tournai vers Sam puisqu'il avait l'air d'être leur chef. Pour voir si lui avait compris, apparemment pas._

_« Je rêve. Dite moi que je fais un cauchemar par pitié. Ma vie est entre les mains de chiens géants qui ne comprennent rien ? Autant qu'elle me tue maintenant ça ira plus vite. »_

_« Je t'interdis de dire çà Bells je la laisserai pas faire. »_

_« Tu m'interdis. Je rêve là. Jacob Black te rends-tu compte de ce qui ce passe réellement ou pas ? »_

_« Oui tu as une 'sangsue' après toi qui veut se venger car les Cullen ont tué son compagnon. » _

_« Jake as-tu entendu ma conversation avec Alice ou pas ? »_

_« Euh ouais. Pourquoi ? » Bon on va faire comme pour expliquer à un enfant de 5 ans._

_« Jacob qu'as-tu entendu exactement de cette conversation ? » Je le regardais le temps pour lui de se remémorer la discussion. Quand soudain j'ai vu l'ampoule s'allumer dans sa tête, du moins j'espérai que c'était ça._

_« Vous avez parlez d'une sangsue qui fessai partie du clan de celle qui t'en veut. Puis après ta posé des questions sur une certaine Irina ? J'ai bon ou pas ? » Je me frappai la tête sur la table face à sa débilité profonde. Je relevai la tête et regarda Sam directement._

_« Sam vous n'êtes pas sérieux quand vous me demander de faire en sorte de me protéger. Alors que Mr Crétin ici présent n'ai pas capable de réaliser ce qui viens de me tomber dessus ? »_

_« Hé je suis pas un crétin Bells. Et de toute façon tu ne risques rien avec moi. »_

_« Si Jake tu es un crétin. Le vampire que vous avez tué, tu te souviens ? »_

_« Oui même ca a était facile. » Je lui claquai l'arrière de la tête pour ça réplique débile._

_« Mais c'est pourquoi ça ? »_

_« Je vais vraiment finir par te trucider Jacob Black. Réfléchit à ce que je t'ai dit ce n'est pas compliqué.» Je m'enfonçai dans ma chaise et attendis que l'un de ses abrutis trouve une solution à mon nouveau problème. Le fixe sonna encore une fois, donc une fois de plus je me relevai et alla décrocher._

_« Résidence Swan »_

_« Oh Bella, j'ai essayée de t'appeler sur ton portable mais ça ne répondait pas. Tu m'as fait peur Bells, je croyais qui t'était arrivé quelques choses. » Je roulais les yeux à son commentaire._

_«Mais non je vais bien. Il ne faut pas exagérer Ali? Je sais que je suis sujette aux accidents mais quand même. C'est le chien qui m'a cassé mon tél. Mais tu as surement appris quelque chose pour moi ? »_

_« Bella je veux d'abord que tu me fasse une promesse ? » Où là ce n'est pas bon si elle me demande ça ?_

_« Dit toujours et je verrai Ali ? »_

_« PPFF ! Bon j'ai appelée Irina et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de Laurent depuis au moins quelques semaines. »_

_« Ok mais doit y avoir plus je ne me trompe pas ? »_

_« Oui Bella, il y a plus. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit il était en direction de Forks pour rendre une faveur à une vieille connaissance. Il doit juste venir pour confirmer ou pas si tu es accessible mais rien d'autres. »_

_«D'accord il devait jouer les éclaireurs. »_

_« Oui mais Bella j'en ai parlé avec Carlisle et on n'a parlé du traiter qu'on avait signé avec les quileutes.»_

_« De quoi tu parles Alice? » je savais que normalement il ne devait être violée mais étant donné que je sais déjà je m'en fou._

_« Il y a un certain temps quand Carlisle et venu dans la région il a découvert que les indiens de la Push se transformé en loup. Qu'ils étaient fait pour tuer les vampires, c'est pour ça qu'on avait le traiter. »_

_« Ok je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais Alice il n'y a pas de loup dans la région ? »_

_« Ils ne sont pas comme des loups normaux ils sont aussi grand que des chevaux et dangereux Bella. On sait que ton père et ami avec le descendent direct de l'ancien Alpha de la meute précédente. Mais Carlisle pense qu'ils ont disparu, car quand on est revenu il y a 2 ans ils n'étaient plus là. » Attendez ça veut dire que Jake et l'alpha ? Il faut que je lui pose une question._

_« Alice les as-tu déjà vu réellement ou pas ? » Demandais-je sans trop lui en dire_

_« Non moi ou Jazz ne les avons jamais vu. Mais Edouard nous a dit qu'ils étaient dangereux c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas aimé quand le fils de l'ami de ton père te côtoyais. Mais fait attention ce sont des bêtes. » Je roulais mes yeux tous en regardant vers eux. Vachement des bêtes ? _

_« Ouais je ferai attention. Si j'en croise un tu crois que si je jette mon sac de cours il fera mes devoirs ? De quoi s'occuper pour éviter qu'il me bouffe sa marcherai ou pas ? » Je leur fis un clin d'œil pour leur montrer que je plaisanter, même si Ali m'user les nerfs._

_« Ce n'est pas drôle Bella. Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables alors ne plaisante pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Si tu croise Laurent il ne se nourrit que d'animaux normalement maintenant donc il ne te fera rien. »_

_« Pardon. Tu veux dire qu'il est 'végétarien' ? Attend il est partie depuis combien de temps exactement déjà ? » Je fis semblant être étonnée. Oui tellement végétarien qu'il était sur le point de chasser des humains. Sinon les loups ne l'auraient pas tué ?_

_« A peu près 6 mois, quand on a du te quittés après ton anniversaire. Ça lui est arrivé de glisser mais il se contrôle assez bien d'après Irina ? Mais elle a peur que le service qui doit rendre lui coûte la vie. Carlisle à parler des loups à Eléazar donc normalement Laurent de vrai faire attention. » Ouais tu parles faire attention mes fesses oui. Je me tournai vers Jake pour lui faire savoir que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce ne sont que des enfants et ils doivent risquer leurs vies à causes de vampires. Et fut heureuse de le voir me sourire. _

_« Et c'est tous ce que Irina ta dit ? Elle ne sait vraiment pas pour qui il devait faire l'éclaireur ? » _

_« Non désolé Bella. Je lui ai demandé si elle avait entendu parler de Victoria. Elle ne la jamais vu ou même entendu.» Je fronçai les sourcils à son mensonge._ _Ouais mon cul, Alice tu me prends pour une conne. Je me doute que tu me cache des choses._

_« Ok Alice merci. Si une dernière question ? Est-ce que Irina ta dit si elle sait combien de temps il serait absent? »_

_« Elle ne m'a pas dit Bella, mais Eléazar lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire mais je ne le voie pas du tout. Je pense qu'il a dû retourner à l'alimentation humaine et c'est fait tuer par les loups si il est venu jusqu'à Forks. »_

_« Ouais tu dois avoir raison. Merci encore Alice. »_

_« Tu es les bienvenues Bells. Et surtout fait attention de ne pas aller à la Push ou des contacts avec les jeunes surtout si il y a des loups garde à l'esprit qu'ils sont incontrôlables.» J'allai lui répondre quand Jake n'a rien trouvé mieux à faire que de grogner comme un malade et dire 'Sale Sangsue'. Le problème c'est qu'elle a entendu avec sa stupide audition vampirique. _

_«T'inquiète pas pour moi Alice. Je fer_ »_

_« ISABELLA MARIE SWAN dit moi pas que c'est un loup que j'entends vers toi ? » Je vais le tuer putain il ne pouvait pas ce retenir._

_« Alice ! Arrête ça. Tu m'arrache l'oreille à chaque fois. »_

_« Répond moi Bella. Ce n'est pas un chien. A peine partie il faut que tu cours dans des loups garous ? Ton chien qui s'appelle Jake c'est ton ami Jacob, celui qui est venu au bal ? N'est-ce pas ? » Je regardai les quileutes pour voir si ils avaient une solution, mais apparemment pas du tout._

_« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Ali ? » Je peux dire qu'elle savait que j'étais couchée. J'ai éloigné le combiner au cas où et sa na pas loupé._

_« BORDEL DE MERDE. ISABELLA MARIE SWAN TU N'ES PAS RESPONSABLE DE LA DISPARITION DE LAURENT J'ESPERE ? Répond moi ? »_

_« Mais MERDE tu devrais gueuler plus fort. Je suis sûr que mes voisins ne ton pas entendu. »_

_« Belllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Je ne plaisante pas. Ci sa reviens à Victoria elle va se trouver un allié pour sa vengeance. Tu ne crois pas qu'un vampire c'est suffisant non ? »_

_« PUTAIN DE MERDE. Ecoute moi bien Marie Alice Brandon-Cullen Hale. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans OK. ALORS ARRETE DE ME CRIAIS DESSUS. » Pour dire que j'ai choqué certain ce fut un euphémisme mais merde c'est eux qui font une connerie et ses sur moi que ça retombe non mais. Je ne vais pas me laisser criais dessus par un lutin quand même._

_« Désolé bells mais je ne pensais pas que les loups auraient étaient là. Ça pose un gros problème maintenant. » Cela voudrai dire qu'elle ne voit pas les loups ? Intéressant comme théorie. Mais n'allais pas lui dire, pas après m'avoir abandonnée. Alors je jouai mon rôle de gentille Bella._

_« Je sais Al mais regarde essaye de garder un œil sur Irina ainsi que Victoria. Et vois ci Carlisle peut se mettre en contact avec Eléazar pour arranger les choses ci cela leur reviens aux oreilles. La seul chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'ils m'ont assuré qu'ils l'ont tué parce qu'il avait les yeux rouge et il était prêt à chasser donc ils étaient dans leurs droits. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais ce n'est que des adolescents et ils sont là pour protéger les humains Ali. Ils ne font que le travail. »_

_« D'accord Bell je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais toi voie avec ton ami Jacob si il peut contrôler sa meute. »_

_« Oui bah alors là c'est pas gagné si c'est lui l'alpha. Par ce que pour le moment c'est qu'un crétin. » Elle rit encore une fois, mais moi je ne trouve pas sa drôle._

_« Rit pas Ali c'est comme si Emmet était le chef de votre coven franchement. »_

_« Oh…..mon…..dieu dit moi que tu plaisante. Parce que si c'est ça t'es mal barré ? » Je roulé des yeux à sa phrase._

_« Au lieu de te moqué de moi et de bébé Alpha qui est aussi mon meilleur ami trouve une solution pour que ma vie redevienne 'normal' enfin aussi normale que possible. » Je vis Jake grimacé je décidai de le mouché un peu plus._

_« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content bébé alpha ? Ce n'est pas moi qu'est fait une boulette alors la ramène pas. »_

_« Ou Bella s'énerve j'aimerai bien être là pour voir ça ? » _

_« Alice t'arrange pas les choses-là. Et tu serais comme-moi si tu découvrais que le bruit qui ta empêché de dormir ce n'était juste qu'une vamp psychotique et 2 loups juvénile qui ne trouve rien de mieux que déboisé la forêt derrière chez toi. Et que depuis ton réveille tu dois répondre à l'inquisition espagnol alors oui je suis un peu énervé. »_

_« Bella je te promets qu'on trouvera une solution. Qui soit favorable pour toi du moins.» Pour moi ou ton connard de frère et toi ? Pensais-je à moi-même, il y a quelques choses qui cloches _

_« Ouais, ouais Alice. Je suis sûr de ça. Et si je survie et que la prochaine fois que quelqu'un écrase une fée dans le monde ses sure moi qu'on va se venger parce que sa sera s'en doute une personne que je connais. » Encore une fois elle rit. Mais merde ce n'est pas drôle !_

_« Sois pas défaitiste Bell sa peut pas être pire que ça n'est déjà ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas défaitiste Ali, je suis réaliste. C'est sure que ça arrive à n'importe qui d'avoir ça meilleur amie être un vampire et son autre ami ce transformé en loup géant. D'avoir hypothétiquement une vamp assoiffé de vengeance tout ça parce que son ex et unique petit ami agissait encore comme à l'époque où il a était changé et qui la lourdé dans la forêt pour qu'elle vive une vie soi-disant normal. Sans mentionner le fait que tout ai partie du fait qu'un vampire sadique, voulais juste faire mumuse avec une humaine protéger par un clan de 7 Vamps végétariens qui plus aient. J'ai oublié quelques choses Oh madame la voyante ? Alors ne viens pas me dire que je suis défaitiste ALICE. » Elle souffla, pas que ce soit nécessaire pour elle._

_« Bella je comprends parfaitement que tu sois comme tu te sens actuellement. Mais je te jure que je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te sauver, je t'aime et même si tu n'es plus avec Edouard tu sera toujours ma sœur.» Oui cela me prouve juste que je n'étais pas son compagnon vrai mais juste un jouet pour eux._

_« Moi aussi Alice je t'aime et je te considèrerai toujours comme mon amie, et j'ai était heureuse de te connaitre. Prends soins toi d'accord. »_

_« Ok Bell fait attention surtout. Je te tiendrai au courant si je voie quelque chose ? »_

_« On fait comme ça et garde tes penser pour toi quand il est là. Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne Ali et là je suis sérieuse.»_

_« Je sais je l'avais compris Bella. Bye »_

_« Bye le lutin.» Je ramassai mon portable est me dirigeai dans ma chambre pour finir avant que Charlie ne revienne et que j'aille au ciné. Je finissais le rangement de mes vêtements, prépara ce que j'allai porter pour ce soir et alla dans la salle de bain. J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche après la journée chargé en émotion. Je restai une bonne demi-heure sous la douche, pour me détendre avant de devoir affronter toute la bande. Heureusement que je vais chez Angéla ce week-end._

_« Merde » j'ai oubliai d'appeler mon père pour lui dire. Je me suis dépêchée de me rincer et de m'habillai pour le prévenir. Une fois que ce fut fait je me brossai les cheveux et descendit les escaliers en essayant de ne pas tomber. En arrivant à la cuisine je me pris le mur ce qui fit que je me retrouvai sur les fesses. « Aie » J'entendue des rires, je me relevai et les fusillait du regard. J'empoignai le téléphone et attendis que quelqu'un réponde :_

_« Commissariat de Forks, chef Swan à l'appareil. » Merci mon dieu c'est mon père pas besoin d'attendre._

_« Papa, c'est Bella. Juste pour te dire que je passe le week-end chez Angéla. »_

_« D'accord Bella pas de souci. Tant que tu n'oublies pas de me téléphoner sa me pose aucun problème. »_

_« Flûte. » « Euh papa ! J'ai casé mon téléphone tout à l'heure. »_

_« Bells peux-tu me dire comment à tu fais ça ? Même si j'ai ma petite idée. »_

_« Ok. Je l'ai jeté à la tête de Jake et il s'est brisé. » Je savais qu'il me retiendrait sur celle-là._

_« Isabella marie Swan, on avait un accord ? Tu fessais en sorte de ne pas déclencher une bagarre ou de t'en prendre aux autres ? Tu sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? » Mince, il ne faut pas qui crache le morceau. A cause de certains qui ont leurs oreilles qui trainent._

_« PAPA. C'était un accident de plus il n'a rien senti il a le crâne épais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Pas une seule égratignure je te le jure. » _

_« Bella ce n'est pas la question. Quand tu te mais en colère tu es incontrôlable ? Avec ta mère on t'a déjà dit de te contenir. » Jacob ce demander surement de quoi on parlait ? Mais je m'en fichais. _

_« Je sais, m'ai dit toi que depuis que je suis arrivé tu n'es pas venu une fois me chercher à l'école ou expulsé ? Donc c'est ce qu'on appelle un incident isolé ? »_

_« Bon tu sais ce que tu risques si tu explose comme la dernière fois ? Alors métrise toi ma chérie, c'est tous ce que je te demande. »_

_« Bien je te promets de me contrôler mais je ne veux être responsable si on me pousse ? » Il souffla dans le combiner, je savais qu'il ne me laissera pas tranquille avec cette histoire._

_« Bella veux-tu que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as dit ça ? Tu as envoyé quelqu'un à l'hôpital Bells, tu avais une plainte pour coup et blessures Bella. C'est pour ça que tu es ici.» Oups _

_« Ppppfffffff ! C'est bon je sais. Je te promets sur ma vie de ne plus attaquer les gens ? Ça te va comme marché ? »_

_« D'accord. Bon Bells il va falloir que je te laisse. Mais essaye de trouver un portable au plus vite s'il te plait ? »_

_« Promis j'irais demain à Port-Angeles pour en racheter un. »_

_« Ok passe une bonne soirée avec tes amis et ne fait pas quelques choses de stupides ? »_

_« Oui, bye papa »_

_« Bye Bella » Une fois reposé le combiné je commençai à préparer le repas pour Charlie avant de rejoindre Ang. J'occulté le fait que Jacob était en était de choc total, ainsi que ses copains. J'allumai la radio est fredonnais ce qu'il passait, puisque personne ne voulait parler. Dès que le diner ai était fait je me préparer pour la conversation à venir, je savais qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber comme ça._

_« Bella il faut qu'on parle ?»_

_« Allez y je suis tout ouïe »_

_« Tous d'abord j'aimerai te remercier pour nous avoir défendu plus tôt. » Je lui fis un signe de la main pour l'arrêter. _

_« Sam il n'y a pas de raison de me dire merci. Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Vous êtes bien là pour protéger les humains non ? »_

_« Oui, mais je sais que tu es amie avec les Cullen et qu'étant des vampires tu pourrais être de leurs côté ? Hors je t'en remercie. »_

_« Sam je vais vous expliquer quelques choses : Je me fiche totalement que vous soyez des vampires, des loups géant ou même des fées. Le plus important est que vous compreniez que pour moi vous restez des personnes donc il n'y a pas matière à discuter. » Il réfléchissait à ce que je venais de lui dire, et je pense qu'il réalisa en partie mais réactions envers eux._

_« Tu es vraiment spéciale Bella. Pas beaucoup de monde n'accepte aussi facilement le fait que leur ami soit un loup ou d'être pris pour cible par un vampire. Mais revenons à notre conversation pour ta sécurité si tu le veux bien ? »_

_« Ouais on me là déjà dit. Quant au plan je ne sais pas si je peux vous laisser risquer votre vie pour moi. Je pense que vous avez assez à faire avec les vamps de passages, sans devoir en plus jouer les baby-sitters ? »_

_« Bella, il va falloir qu'on t'explique certaines choses sur nous mais pour le moment je pense que tu es exténuée par tous ce qui s'est passé ? Donc on va d'abord régler le problème pour au moins ce soir et ce week-end ? » _

_« Quel est votre plan ? »_

_« Je te propose que Embry et Jacob t'accompagne ce soir au cinéma ? Et qu'un des autres fasse des patrouilles autours de chez ton amie ? » Mais vu ça tête je ne pouvais pas refuser sa demande ? Franchement être garder par 2 adolescents ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment ? _

_« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Hélas non Bella. Mais si tu préfères je peux mettre Paul à la place de Jacob ? » J'explique comment aux autres le fait qu'un apollon viens avec moi. De retours à l'école je risque de me causer des ennuis. Donc pour être tranquille je préfère encore la compagnie de Jake._

_« C'est pas contre Mr Apollon derrière toi. Mais je ne veux pas devoir rompre ma promesse à Charlie. Donc je préfère encore passer une soirée avec le bébé alpha plus tôt que de devoir m'expliquer à certaines personnes ? » J'ai vue Jacob sourire et Paul se renfrogner._

_« N'y vois rien de personnel Paul ? » Il ne fit qu'un signe de tête mais peu dire qu'il n'était pas heureux ?_

_« Ok Bella c'est réglé. Donc Paul te suivra pour veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Quant à Jacob et Embry ils te retrouveront là-bas. »_

_« Ouais on fait comme ça. Hé Jake on se retrouvera devant vers 19h30.» Sur ceux ils me saluèrent tous et quittèrent la maison. Une fois que j'étais sûr que plus personnes n'étaient dans les parages à l'audition super. Je me permis enfin d'extériorisée ma frustration et mon stress avant de partir chez Ang. Après que mes sanglots ce soit atténuées je montai dans ma chambre et prépara quelques affaires pour mon week-end, mes cours ainsi que mon chéquier pour demain. Une fois que tous fut près, je sortie de la maison salua les agents et pris mon camion. En souhaitant de tous mon cœur pour que cette soirée se déroule sans accros ainsi que mon week-end. _


	6. 6: Chapitre5: Etonnante

_**Derrière l'obscurité**_

CHAPITRE 5 : Étonnante

_POV PAUL_

_Je ne supporte plus Jacob est ces pleurnicheries sur 'l'amant de sangsue'. Il ne peut pas arrêter de penser à elle, cela va faire une semaine maintenant qu'il prie Sam pour lui laisser la voir. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il peut lui trouver, c'est de sa faute si on se retrouve transformé en monstre. Ne vous m'éprenez pas j'aime certain point d'être un loup, la course par exemple et quand on se débarrasse d'une lixiviation c'est cool. Mais pour le reste sa me dérange, on ne peut même pas avoir de secret à cause de cette chose esprit. Aujourd'hui c'est mercredi et je suis sûr que le chiot va encore nous bassiner les oreilles avec sa Bella par ci, Bella par là. Si il continu je sens que je vais lui enfoncer mes crocs dans le cou une bonne fois pour toute. Je me dépouillé de mon short et me dirigeai chez Sam pour faire le point de la nuit dernière. Quand je suis arrivé je senti la bonne odeur de crêpes aux bleuets d'Emily. J'en avais l'eau à la bouche, je me concentrai pour mettre mon short et grimpa les quelques marches du perron._

_« Salut ! Ou est Sam ? »_

_« Il a dû partir après que Jacob l'ai appelé » Me dit Jared lorsque je m'installai à la table. Je pris une bonne assiette de crêpes en les attendant. Peu de temps que j'ai commencé ma deuxième fournée, Sam suivi de près par Embry et Black pénétra dans la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent pour qu'ont puissent enfin débuter la réunion plus tôt on a fini plus tôt je peux retourner à mes activités._

_« Bon, durant leurs patrouille Jake et Embry ont senties le parfum de vampires. »_

_« Hé quoi ? Le chiot n'a pu l'attraper ? » Dis-je en me balançant sur ma chaise._

_« Tais-toi Paul. Laisse-moi finir. » « Je disais donc, qu'ils ont repérer cette odeur autour de Forks. Mais un s'est échappé. L'autre on s'en ait chargé. » Ouais et je ne voyais pas en quoi il y avait un problème donc j'attendais après lui de continué. _

_« Le souci et que nous ne savons pas pourquoi la tête rouge reviens à chaque fois. Et qu'on à repérer celui qu'on a détruit vers chez les Swan. » Je bondis de ma chaise et me mis à trembler de colère._

_« Ce n'est pas notre problème si ils veulent l'amant de sangsue qu'il la prenne ? »_

_« Ne l'appel pas comme ça »_

_« Je l'appel comme je veux. C'est de sa faute si on est des chiens. » Dis-je tout en me rapprochant de lui. Il commence à me souler avec cette meuf, en plus ce n'est qu'un visage pâle. Elle n'a rien à faire ici._

_« Paul se calmer » Me dit Sam, tout en mettant une main sur ma poitrine._

_« Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui sauverai la vie. Lorsqu'on c'est qu'elle couchait avec un mort. »_

_« Tu ne sais rien d'elle. En plus tu ne la connais pas. Alors sa suffit maintenant. »_

_«CA SUFFIT » commanda Sam de sa voix d'alpha, j'ai senti mes genoux ce boucler sous moi. Je retournai à mon siège tout en fusillant Jacob du regard. Ont repris notre conversation puis planifia les patrouilles pour la fin de la semaine et la semaine prochaine. En fin de matinée ont décidaient de passer voir Billy pour lui expliquer la situation afin de voir ce qu'il en pense. Mentalement je rouler des yeux parce que Jacob était persuader que son père serait de son côté pour sa copine. Quand on arriva on entendit le téléphone sonnait, on rentra et alla directement à la cuisine. Jacob fut sur excité quand il entendit la conversation, pour ma part je fessai tous pour ne pas écouter ce que cette pauvre fille pouvait bien raconter. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de reconnaitre qu'elle avait une voix superbe. Attendez d'où cela vient-il ? Depuis quand Paul Long trouve que l'amant de sangsue à une voix superbe ? Je vis du coin de l'œil Jared me jeter des regards d'inquiétude. Je lui fis signe que tout allez bien. Une fois que Billy eu finit avec la fille Swan il roula jusqu'à la cuisine._

_« Salut les jeunes. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amènes ? » Nous demanda-t-il en se tournant directement vers Sam. J'ai vu Sam ce frotter l'arrière du cou avant de lui répondre. C'est sur comment expliquer que la fille de son meilleur ami ne trouve rien de mieux, que d'avoir 2 'sangsues' après elle. Tous çà parce qu'elle n'a pu s'empêcher de baisser avec l'un d'entre eux. J'ai dû me perdre dans mes penser parce que je fus sortie par Jared me tapant dans le dos._

_« Hé Paul tu viens ont doit aller voir Bella. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » _

_« Pour que Jake mette fin à sa relation avec elle. »_

_« Bon débarrât » crachais-je sans tenir compte du grognement venant de lui, suite à mon commentaire. Donc de mauvais gré je suivis les autres pour aller dire à la fille Swan qu'elle n'est pas bonne pour lui. Je ne sais pourquoi ? Mais cette pensé me fit mal pour elle ? Il va falloir que je parle avec Sam à ce sujet. On se mit à la lisière du bois pour se transformé j'essayai de ne pas penser à Bella pour ne pas donner de raison au chiot de me faire chier encore plus. _

_-Je ne veux pas de problèmes aise clair ? Surtout toi Paul. Pensa Sam_

_-Clair comme le Crystal. On arriva rapidement devant le magasin chez Newton._

_-Son camion n'est pas là. Je ne comprends pas elle a dit à mon père qu'elle travaillée aujourd'hui. _

_-Si, Jacob elle est là regarde. Pensai Sam. En tournant la tête vers le magasin je la vis avoir une discussion avec ce garçon blond. Qui ce trouvé trop près d'elle. Je tendis l'oreille pour essayer d'écouter ce qu'il pouvait bien ce dire._

_« Bella ! » lui demanda-t-il _

_« Oui Mike »_ _Tout en se redressant de ce qu'elle fessait._

_« Je voulais savoir, maintenant que tu es de nouveau célibataire si tu voulais aller au cinéma avec moi ce week-end ? » Attend célibataire ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? _

_« En fait Mike j'ai des trucs de prévu pour ce week-end. » Répondit-elle sûre d'elle, si seulement elle savait pensais-je._

_-Paul ça suffit. On essaye de faire en sorte que ce soit facile pour Jacob alors arrête. Une fois que cela fut dit, on retournait notre attention à l'amant de sangsue._

_« Ah d'accord. Et vendredi ? » J'ai du rire de la tête du gars c'était trop drôle_

_-Elle à du caractère. Elle à changer je trouve. Dit Embry, Jake secoua la tête en accord._

_« Tu sais que vendredi soir on va tous au ciné. Alors pourquoi tu me demande exactement ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » Ou ça commence à devenir intéressant. Dommage que je n'ai pas pris de popcorns._

_« Euh oui c'est vrai, tu as même parlée d'invité des gars de la réserve. »_

_-Tiens elle parle de toi le chiot. Pour seule réponse j'eu droit à un coup d'épaule._

_« Mmmh, j'attends justement une réponse de mon ami. » Je me tournai vers Jacob. Pourquoi elle a dit ça je croyais qu'il sortait ensemble ?_

_-Paul c'est la dernière fois._

_-Oui Sam._

_« Ouais c'est ton nouveau mec ? » _

_« Pardon ? Qu'est- ce que tu entends par là ? » On n'a pu voir le choc sur son visage un fraction de seconde._

_« Fait pas celle qui ne sais pas Bella, je t'ai entendu en parlais avec Angéla l'autre jour. C'est même elle qui ta proposer une sortie de groupe afin que tu puisses nous présenter ton nouveau mec. » Il se prenait pour qui ce mec sérieux. Sans m'en rendre compte je me mis à grogner en même tant que Jacob._

_« Franchement Mike au lieu d'écouter les discutions des autres pour les tourner à ta manières. Tu devrais ouvrir tes oreilles et écouter correctement. Jacob et juste un ami rien d'autre, on se connait depuis qu'on est dans les couches pratiquement. Son père et le meilleur ami du miens, et même si j'avais un 'mec' comme tu sais si bien dire, en quoi cela te concerne. Tu n'es pas mon père. Et pour finir avec Ang on à proposer cette sortie tous ensemble pour sortir un peu la tête des révisions et rien d'autres. » Houlà elle n'est vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Elle doit surement avoir c'est machins. J'étais littéralement à me rouler par terre parce qu'en plus Jacob se remémorait en même temps._

_« Ok je te laisse tranquille. Si tu as besoin d'aide je serais dans la réserve. » Sur ceux il tourna les talons et ne dit plus rien._

_-Franchement elle est trop drôle Jacob. Il secoua la tête à mon commentaire._

_-Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Elle n'a jamais agi de cette manière avec moi._

_-T'es sur qu'elle n'a pas un problème de dédoublement de personnalité ? Dis-je entre deux rires._

_-Ouais parce que toi t'es connu pour rester calme ? Me rétorqua-t-il. _

_-Peut-être mais je n'ai pas fait un virage à 180° en moins d'une semaine. C'est dans ma nature d'être comme ça c'est ce qui fait mon charme justement. _

_-Je plains celle sur qui tu vas t'imprégné Paul. Pensa-t-il. Je levai une épaule à sa phrase. Paul Long sera toujours libre. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver comme Sam et Jared, complètement fouetté. _

_-Oh je ne suis pas fouetté connard. Me dit Jared avant de retourné à sa forme humaine ce qui me permit d'avoir mes pensées pour moi quelques minutes. Je fis ma phase retour puis on a dû attendre qu'il n'y ait personne pour aller lui briser le cœur. Pauvre fille quand même je serai elle je prendrai mes trucs et me casserai d'ici si j'en avais l'opportunité. Quant ont rentras dans le magasin on la vit assise par terre en train de faire je ne sais quoi. Je la détaillée correctement plus tôt que de me fier aux souvenirs de Jacob et Embry. Elle a l'air différente que dans sa tête, sais cheveux lui tombe au milieu du dos et elle à des formes là où il faut. Jacob lui parlai mais elle ne lui répondait pas. Après 5 minutes elle réalisa que quelqu'un lui fit part de sa présence. Au moment où elle se retourna mes yeux furent plongés dans ses piscines chocolat, je n'avais jamais était aussi fasciné par une telle profondeur. Mon monde n'existé plus seule elle compté, son corps fragile dans mes bras. Je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour la faire rougir de cette manière et d'entendre le son de sa voix. « Bordel » murmurais-je. Sam, Jared et Embry me regardèrent étrangement. « Dit moi que c'est pas vrai Paul ? » Me murmura Sam trop bas pour l'ange en face de moi pour entendre. « Je crois que si » Dis-je en baissant la tête dans la honte. Je suis d'en la merde, je viens d'imprimé sur la fille du futur alpha ? Ma vie ne pouvait pas être plus merdique. Je décidai de me concentrer sur sa conversation est de revenir sur l'impression plus tard._

_« Je crois savoir ce que tu veux me dire. Laisse-moi deviner : On ne peut pas être ami plus, je ne suis pas bon pour toi? C'est ça ? » Pour dire que je fus choqué est un euphémisme elle m'a surpris sur cette action. On s'échangea un coup d'œil rapide mais vu sa tête elle dû s'en apercevoir ? _

_« Euh oui. Enfin non c'est moi. Pense pas que_ » Je n'avais jamais vu Jacob Black mal à l'aise, je fis une danse de la victoire en interne._

_« Laisse tombé Jacob Black, je comprends de toutes façon dans moins de 4 mois j'aurais fini l'école. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que j'avais l'intention de quitter Forks. Maintenant tu me donne une raison de partir.» QUOI ? Elle ne peut pas me faire ça ? Je viens de la trouver je ne la laisserai pas partir sans me battre. Je l'empêcherai de me quitter ? Qu'elle ne veuille pas du chiot ok ? mais je ne compte pas la laisser, je pourrais toujours la suivre et veiller sur elle sans qu'elle le sache. Une fois de plus, Jared me sortit de ma rêverie par un coup dans les côtes. Elle s'éloigna sans même un regard pour nous. Nous laissant discuter avec Jacob._

_« Sa c'est mieux passé que tu le pensé ? » Dit Jared. Je savais ce qu'il fessait. Il me tester pour voir si je prendrai sa défense, je n'ouvris pas la bouche. Ce qui me fit rencontrer les regards de tout le monde, je garder une oreille attentive à l'ange derrière le comptoir qui discuté avec son collègue et lui dit au revoir. Jacob l'appela par son surnom et je peux dire que si elle avait pu elle lui aurait arraché la tête. Je veux le faire pour elle si elle me le demandait. Je suis comme Jared et Sam, je suis fouetté. Je n'y crois pas juste dans un regard et je deviendrai ce qu'elle veut que je sois pour lui faire plaisir. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'une simple fille qui courrai avec les vamps me retienne à la réalité. J'ai écouté leur conversation sur sa moto, j'essaye de l'imaginer sur cette engin et commençai à trembler juste à la penser de son petit corps dessus. Jared et Sam me chuchoté à l'oreille de me calmer, pour éviter de phase dans le magasin. Je pris de grande inspiration et réussi à reprendre le contrôle sans que personne ne sens rende compte. Cette fille allait me rendre dingue en peu de temps je perdais déjà la boule elle sera ma mort. Il faut que je me reprenne et trouve une solution pour pas que Jake découvre que je me suis imprégné de sa copine. Quand elle décida que sa discussion était terminée, même si le chiot voulait argumenter, elle me cloua sur place en prenant ces affaires et se casa. Jacob demanda la permission à Sam de la suivre pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Pour m'a part j'étais heureux qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon loup me disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être comme le chiot la décrit dans son esprit. Sinon je n'aurai pas imprimé sur une fille comme celle qui veut qu'elle soit. Sam nous ordonna de retourner à nos affaires maintenant, que cette histoire est réglée. Tout le monde ce séparai, je suis resté le plus longtemps possible humain pour ne pas répondre au penser de la meute. Je marchai le long de la route en direction de la Push, je réfléchissais à tous ce qui s'est passé en moins de 24 heures. Ce matin quand je me suis levé je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je m'imprégnerai encore moins sur Bella Putain Swan. Les esprits on du ce planter ces pas possible. Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'elle n'a pas une fois dit une parole gentille à Black, et quand elle le regardait ses yeux montraient la tristesse et la colère mais rien d'autre. Pourquoi elle appuya sur le fait que chaque personne qui lui on parlait de Jacob ou même lui elle le mentionna comme un 'ami' ? Je me retrouvé devant chez moi sans même m'en rendre compte. Comme d'habitude ma mère n'était pas là, dieu seule sait où elle est ? Je me préparai quelques sandwichs et m'installa sur le canapé. Une fois que je fus rempli de nourriture je voulais me changer les idées donc mis une comédie. Mon esprit dérivé toujours sur les yeux de l'ange, impossible de la sortir de ma tête. Après je ne sais combien de temps à débattre avec moi-même sur savoir ce que je devais faire ? Je décidai de prendre une douche bien chaude et me mettre au lit afin de passer le temps, avant d'aller patrouiller. Je me réveillai au son de mon radio-réveille braillant comme un dératé. Je sorti du lit et jetant les couvertures hors de mes jambes. Je me précipité dans ma salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau froide afin de bien me réveiller, je mis un de mes short et passa prendre un truc avant de commencer ma patrouille. J'étais heureux d'être avec Jared une fois de plus, c'est mon meilleur ami et je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si il n'avait pas était là ? C'est surtout grâce à lui si j'ai réussi à m'adapter au faite qu'on soit les protecteurs de notre tribu. Cela nous mais un peu de piment dans nos vie je trouve, mais ses aussi contraignant. Je profitai de la sensation de l'herbe humide sous mes pattes et des bruits au loin des animaux. Je fus étonné que Jared ne fasse aucun commentaire sur ce que je pensais depuis que j'ai phase._

_-Tu fais la tête Jared ? Dis-je car il ne m'a même pas inondé la tête avec ses souvenirs ou pensés de Kim. _

_-Non et je voulais te laisser du temps pour toi mec._

_-De quoi tu parles ? Même si je le savais déjà, mais si je lui confirmé ce fait j'en entendrais parler pendant des années. Avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre tous ce dont j'ai retenu est sortie comme une bombe_

_-Merde mec tu es dans la mouise. Quand Jacob va le découvrir il va te tuer. _

_-Je le sais déjà. Mais tu ne trouves pas bizarre le fait que Bella n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'ils ne sont que des amis ?_

_-Si ! J'en ai parlé un peu avec Sam hier après qu'on ait quitté Jacob._

_-Et quoi ? Il pense quoi Sam de toute cette histoire ?_

_-Honnêtement il pense que vu que Jacob aime Bella cela doit interférer sur ses pensées et souvenir. Il a aussi remarqué son comportement et il doute de ce que Jake veut nous faire croire. J'étais en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de dire et l'image de son regard lorsqu'il plaider avec elle ne correspond pas au souvenir du chiot._

_-Ouais je suis d'accord. _

_-Je devrais peut être en discuter avec Sam et Billy ? Pensais-je plus pour moi-même. Jared ne répondit pas et me laissa dans mes réflexions._

_On devait terminer vers la maison des Swan, et fut étonné de voir que les lumières étaient allumés. _

_-Jared tu sens çà ? Grognais-je à moitié_

_-Ouais. C'est peut être un des Cullen qu'en pense tu ? Je réfléchissais à son commentaire, mais ne relevais pas. _

_-Elle est matinales comme fille. Tout en disant çà je surpris une conversation entre Bella et son père._

_« Oui et tu te rappel que tu auras un policier pour chacun de tes déplacement ? » -Jared écoute. Pensais-je_

_« Ouais je ne risque pas d'oublié. Je vais mourir de honte aujourd'hui à l'école. » C'est quoi ce Bordel qui ce passe ? Pourquoi son père lui mais une escorte ? M'énervais-je. –Attend Paul._

_« Au moins avec çà je suis sûre que tu ne risques pas ta vie. »_

_« Ha, ha papa c'est vraiment drôle »_

_« Là c'est ma petite fille. Plus sérieusement Bella tu peux dire ce que tu veux je tiens à te garder le plus sécurisé que possible. Tant qu'on ne sait pas exactement qui sais et pourquoi ? » _

_« Ne te mais pas la pression Bells on trouvera qui que ce soit et on l'arrêtera. »_

_« Tu ne vas pas le chercher papa ? Dit moi que non ? » Répondit-elle. On pouvait entendre la panique dans sa voix._

_« Chut Bells ! Même si je le voulais je ne peux pas étant donné que cela me touche personnellement. » _

_« Papa promet moi de rester en sécurité s'il te plait ? »_

_« Toujours Bells, Passe une bonne journée et n'oublie pas de m'appeler si tu dois te déplacer. » _

_« Ok papa et toi aussi passe une bonne journée. » Puis on vit le chef quitter la maison et se diriger vers un des agents._

_« Chef comment va vautre fille ? » Demanda le gars_

_« Pas terrible. J'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque hier soir en rentrant. »_

_« Vous inquiété pas chef qui que ce soit on le trouvera. »_

_« Merci et si ma fille s'énerve ne vous inquiété pas ses ça façon à elle de gérer la pression ? »_

_« Pas de souci. Partez en sécurité dès qu'elle quitte la maison la patrouille va la suivre. » Sur ceux il monta dans sa voiture et quitta l'allé pour se diriger à la station. _

_-Merde il faut prévenir Sam dis-je à Jared _

_-Je suis d'accord ce n'est pas normal. A peine sa phrase terminée que je m'élancer en direction de la réserve pour prévenir notre alpha de ce qu'on a entendu. Mon cerveau tournai à mille à l'heure je ne fessai même pas attention à ce qui ce passer autours de moi. Je ne voyais que des arbres et chercher à comprendre ce qui pouvais bien ce passer pour que les flics soient autours de la maison des Swan. _

_-Qu'est ce qui voulais dire son père à propos d'hier soir d'après toi ?_

_-Franchement j'en sais rien mais il n'était pas rassuré de la laisser seule ? Et mon loup est d'accord avec sa il n'a qu'une envie c'est faire de mi tour pour s'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité._

_-T'inquiète pas on trouvera bien assez tôt._

_-Ouais je l'espère. Je lui étais reconnaissant de ne pas se foutre de moi pour ma réaction. Bien assez tôt on arriva à la maison de Sam et Emily, je me suis assis et appela pour Sam. Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers puis enfin nous rejoindre afin qu'on lui dise ce qu'on a découvert. Jared me lança un regard d'inquiétude avant de faire sa phase retour pour lui dire. Moi j'étais trop énervé pour pouvoir mettre la main sur mes émotions pour le retour. Sam se déshabilla suivi de près par Jared afin qu'on lui montre ce qui se passait. On passa une bonne demi-heure pour tous lui montrer et je repassai plusieurs fois la conversation entre le chef et sa fille et dehors. Ma seule question pour le moment était qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'ils aient autant peur ?_

_-Ok. On va intensifier les patrouilles autours de chez les Swan en fessant attention aux agents. Et je vais aller parler avec Billy Black pour savoir si le chef lui à parler ?_

_-Et si ses un des Cullen ? Demandais-je en priant pour que ce ne soit pas ça. Je le vis tiquer à la fin de ma pensés, ouais je sais Paul Long et fouetté. Mais ses plus fort que moi, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est la retrouver._

_-Je ne te juge pas Paul. Cela confirme juste que tu as réellement imprimé sur Bella Swan que tu le veuille ou non. Je pris une seconde pour assimilé ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je ne le voulais pas mais une partie de moi la plus grande ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. _

_-Ouais et en parlant de ça ? On fait quoi avec Jacob ? Pensais-je. J'ai le pressentiment qu'il ne nous dit pas tous sur sa relation avec Bella ? Je ne pus empêcher le grognement échappé quand je me remémore de la voir dans ses bras. _

_- Calme-toi l'homme. Un problème à la fois ? D'accord ? Je fis un signe de tête pour lui confirmer. Jared avait son putain de sourire woolfie, je vais te le faire ravaler si tu continu ? Pensais-je même si Sam pouvait m'entendre._

_-Phase retour pour qu'on puisse en parlé correctement ? Ce qu'on fit sans attendre. On le suivit à l'intérieur pour revoir exactement ce qu'on allait faire de ce qui ce passe. On passa un bout de temps pour trouver une solution. Du coup Sam décidait d'appeler Billy pour savoir où était le chiot, afin de lui expliquer toute l'histoire. Je voulais aller courir pour m'aéré la tête mais ne pouvais pas. Mon devoir était de protéger les humains et la tribu des sangsues, ma vie était déjà merdique mais maintenant elle est pire. J'avais des rêves et tout est partie aux orties tous sa parce qu'une meuf ne put ce retenir de sortir avec un mort. Putain de vamp ! Sam raccrocha le tel est rien qu'à son visage je peux dire que Billy n'était au courant de rien. Mais mon loup ne put s'empêcher de me pousser à poser la question : _

_« Alors qu'en pense Billy Black ? » Demandais-je le plus simplement possible. Sam prit une grande inspiration et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de répondre :_

_« Il ne sait rien. Pas de nouvelles des Swan depuis mercredi, quand Bella là appelée. » Il s'arrêta pour que je puisse assimiler ce qui vient de dire et jauger ma réaction. Je levai le front pour lui afin qu'il continu._

_« Ecoute Paul ! Je lui ai parlé du fait que t'avait imprimé sur la fille Swan. Il m'a dit que pour le moment il fallait essayer de le garder pour toi. » Mon cerveau travailla sur cette phrase pour voir si je comprenais ce que cela voulait dire. Mais honnêtement j'étais complètement largué et ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire._

_« Ouais. Je fais comment quand je phase et que le chiot l'ai aussi ? » _

_« Honnêtement je pense que tu as la possibilité de bloquer ce 'problème' mais je vais être franc avec toi mec. A un moment ou un autre tu ressentiras l'envie d'être avec elle ? Que tu le veuille ou non Paul. Et je sais de quoi je parle. » Termina-t-il en posant son regard sur Emily. Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire. Même maintenant je n'espérai que ça, être près d'elle. Toutes les fibres de mon corps criaient pour Bella Swan, même ma tête. Je fus étonnais de ne pas entendre une seul fois Jared, surtout ce qui s'est passé depuis hier. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à parler avec moi-même, mais quand je relevai la tête j'ai eu le droit au deux connard avec des sourires de merdes sur leurs visages._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Rien…..juste….que…..ça…fait…..au moins 10 min qu'on attend une réponse Paul. » Me dit Jared entre deux rires. Ce n'est pas possible pas autant de temps ? Je fus de nouveau sorti de ma torpeur par plus de rires et un boum. Je sautais au bruit pour ne voir nul autre que Jay le cul par terre._

_« Putain c'est quoi ce Bordel ? » Cette fois se fit Sam qui m'a répondu après qu'il ait repris mais avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres._

_« Paul, c'est juste que tu commences déjà à changer de comportement. »_

_« N'importe quoi. Je réfléchi s'est tous. » Tout en m'assaillant, « connard jar » murmurais-je même si Sam m'a entendu._

_« Bon ça suffit. Alors tu comptes faire quoi à propos de Bella ? » Me dit-il au sérieux._

_« Rien. Je veux rien avoir à faire avec l'amant de sangsue. » Essayais-je de les convaincre, moi-même par la même occasion._

_« Paul » Je sais ce qu'ils allaient me dire mais je voulais leurs prouver qu'ils avaient tort._

_« Non sam. Regarde-je la laisse au chiot si y veux, mais il hors de question que j'accepte l'empreinte. » _

_« Tu ne peux pas le combattre. Mais fait comme tu le sens ? Tant que ça n'affecte pas la fille Swan. » Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » croisant les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas aussi mauvais que je le pense, pour mon ange._

_« Tu sais que les légende son vrai. Donc rappel toi juste ce que je t'ai expliqué sur l'impression et les conséquences. » Sur ceux il nous foutait dehors, pour qu'on retourne à nos affaires. Me laissant comme un idiot sur çà._

_« Je fais quoi de ça moi ? » Chuchotais-je pour personne en particulier. Jared répondit à mon questionnement sans que je lui demande réellement._

_« Ecoute mec. Tu fais comme tu le souhaite. Mais je peux juste te dire ceci ? » Je levai un sourcil pour lui _

_« J'ai vu ta réaction et surtout ressenti ta peur ce matin. Quant ta senti la sangsue vers chez elle. Devant Sam ou les autres tu peux jouer les enculés, mais tu ne peux pas me tromper.» Je me tournai vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux avant de lui répondre en toute franchise pour qui voit mon point de vu._

_« Jay ! » dis-je en passant une main sur l'arrière de ma tête._

_« Tu as raison. Mais regarde, elle mérite mieux qu'un gars comme moi. Merde elle serait mieux avec le chiot, il l'aimera comme elle doit être. Je suis trop casé pour une fille comme elle. » Je baissai la tête dans la honte, en réalisant ce que je venais de dire. Il mettait sa main sur mon épaule avec une légère pression, avant de me répondre :_

_« Paul si les esprits on fait en sorte que tu imprime sur Bella Swan, c'est que ce devait être comme ça. Merde mec elle est amie avec des vamps. Si elle arrive à faire ça, alors elle peut gérer un trou du cul comme toi. » je du rire à son commentaire, il avait raison elle a dater avec pendant presque un an. J'avais un sourire qui est vite tombé quand je réalisai une chose. Mais pas des moindre._

_« C'est quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il en voyant mon visage, je soufflai de frustration._

_« Et si elle ne veut pas entendre parler de moi ? Ou qu'elle refuse l'empreinte du fait que je me transforme en chien ? Ou pire encore qu'elle quitte ? Je fais quoi Jared ? Et si_ »_

_« STOP Paul » Je m'arrêtai net dans mon monologue. Putain je n'avais pas pensé à tous çà ?_

_« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me dire de me calmer. Et si elle ne m'aime pas ou qu'elle choisit quelqu'un d'autre ? » Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrivai mais j'étais maintenant en hyperventilation et pris de panique._

_« Calme-toi l'homme. Putain mec je t'ai jamais vu te mettre dans un état pareil ? » Après de grande inspiration, je réussi enfin à sortir de mon anxiété pour regarder dans les yeux de mon frère et meilleur ami afin qu'il m'aide._

_« On va y allait doucement ok ? Une question à la fois. Rentre chez toi prend une bonne douche pour te calmer ou faire ce que tu fais dans ses cas là. Et on verra le moment venu, d'accord ? »_

_« Ouais » dis-je en sautant le « p » « Je pense que je peux le faire. » _

_« Ok. Si tu as besoin je serai chez Kim. » Puis il décolla vers chez son empreinte. Pour ne pas tenter ma chance, je préférai rentrer à pied plus tôt que de phase. Je mettrai plus longtemps mais au moins j'arriverai à penser par moi-même. Je vais devenir dingue, comment ma vie a pu devenir aussi chaotique en si peu de temps ? Moi Paul Long n'a jamais était aussi vulnérable j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ma virilité. Je sais ce que je vais faire, soudain une idée mais venu. Je suis connu pour être un donjuan ? Donc je vais faire ce que je fais de mieux, évacuer ma frustration par le sexe. Ouais ça c'est moi, et pas l'espèce de pauvre gars pathétique que je suis depuis hier. Une fois arrivé chez moi, je me dépêchai de mettre mon plan en action. Je suis allé direct à ma chambre pour prendre des fringues. Quand je trouvai ce don j'avais besoin j'allai prendre une douche. En entrant dans la douche, je laissai l'eau bouillante me détendre les muscles de mon cou et mes épaules. Je savourai la sensation de l'eau coulé sur moi, je fermai les yeux et fus inondé par la vision des yeux chocolat de mon ange. Je gémis en me rappelant de son visage en forme de cœur, ses cheveux coulant sur son dos. Ses magnifiques lèvres ainsi que ses rougeurs qui me font perdre pied. Son petit corps avec tout ce qui faut au bon endroit, qui ne demande qu'à être adoré et vénéré comme il se doit. Mon esprit divagué rien qu'en imaginant ce que mon ange fait pour moi juste en la voyant. Je me demande ce que serait réellement de l'avoir dans mes bras, sentir son souffle sur ma peau ou mon nom quitté ses lèvres pulpeuses. Je commençai à ressentir une sensation au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Je savais ce qu'il m'arrivait, cela ne mettais pas arrivé depuis au moins un siècle. Je fus coupé dans mon élan par l'eau glacé, je secouai ma tête pour éloigner mes pensé de cette petite fille. Si seulement elle savait ce qu'elle fait pour moi ? Hors elle ne sait même pas que j'existe ou ci mais pour elle je ne suis rien. Je ne sais même pas si elle a conscience que quelque chose à changer. Ressent-elle l'attraction de l'empreinte? Je ne sais pas et cela m'attriste de penser que je suis le seul affecté. Je pris ma serviette et me la mise autour de la taille. Je marchai dans ma chambre en direction de mon lit pour m'habiller. Je mis mon boxer et allai mettre mon jeans quant Sam hurla signe pour nous que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je sorti un short l'attacha à ma cheville et sauta directement de ma fenêtre. J'avais à peine atterri que les penser de tout le monde m'envahir._

_-Paul t'était où ? Dit Sam dans son mode alpha_

_-Désolé j'étais sous la douche. En me concentrant pour garder certaine pensés inavouable._

_-C'est pas le moment pour tes souvenirs salaces. _

_-Qu'est ce qui ce passe chef. Demandais-je sans relever la réflexion de Sam._

_-Sangsue. Pensa-t-il tout en me remplissant sur ce que j'avais loupé. On se dispersait pour essayer de mettre la main sur cette vamp. Soudain je fus agressé par l'odeur horrible d'eau de javel et de sucre. Plus j'avancé plus la puanteur était forte, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées c'était la bonne distraction._

_- Paul ne fait rien de stupide surtout. Je roulé des yeux, je ne suis pas débile j'ai des plans pour ce soir. J'accélérai pour régler ça au plus vite car cela fait un moment qu'elle nous nargue cette garce. Soudain sortie de nulle part je ressentis une douleur sur mon côté gauche._

_-Putain la salope. Je me relevai pour lui faire face, elle avait un sourire sur le visage. Je grognai tout en me déplacent, elle s'accroupi prête à attaquer. Viens je t'attends connasse._

_- Occupe là on arrive_

_-Si je vous en laisse répondis-je tout en gardant un œil sur la sangsue. Elle fit un pas sur le côté, je suivi son mouvement on tourna en rond sa commençai à me taper sur les nerfs. J'entendais les autres pas très loin, j'en profitai pour bondir sur elle. Mais à la dernière seconde elle se dégagea puis ce remis à courir à l'opposé de là où elle arrivée. Je lui courus après sur je ne sais combien de temps, d'un seul coup elle se stoppa net se tourna vers moi, et avec son putain de sourire de retour me dit :_

_« Désolé, j'ai autres choses de prévu pour aujourd'hui » Puis elle décolla, je pris un seconde de trop avant de m'élancer après elle._

_-C'était quoi ça ? Elle se fou de nous réellement, saleté de lixiviation._

_-Elle est rapide la garce. Pensé le chiot_

_-J'avais pas remarqué dis-je sarcastique. C'est clair qu'elle est rapide mais la prochaine fois je ne la raterai pas. Je fis demi-tour est retourna vers les autres._

_- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle veut quand même ? Se dit tous d'un coup Embry. Franchement je n'ai pas de soins, je ne vais pas lui taper la causette pour savoir ce qu'elle veut. _

_-C'est peut être une amie de 'l'amant de sangsue' puisque l'autre soir elle était vers chez elle._

_-L'appel pas comme ça bordel. C'est quoi ton problème ?_

_-Tu le connais mon problème le chiot. Je ne vais pas me répéter c'est à cause de cette putain de Swan si on est comme ça. Dis-je. Il me menaça ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait en me fessant voir différente façon de me battre. J'ai du rire de sa manière d'intimidation, ce qu'il énerva encore plus._

_-PAUL tu patrouille ce soir pour ta peine. Merde fait chier j'avais des trucs à faire. _

_- C'n'est pas mon problème. Tu as cas apprendre à te contrôler._

_-Ca veut dire qu'il sera avec moi ? Répondis le chiot. Hors de question d'être avec lui il va encore me casser les couilles avec la fille Swan._

_-CA SUFFIT TOUS LES DEUX. Patrouille se soir pour vous à partir de 20h. C'est un ordre. Oh joie ! Je décidai de la fermer jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la réserve. Je sifflai pour plus les entendre est me dépêcha de rentrer pour dormir un peu avant de devoir retourner en patrouille. Une fois la ligne de la Push passé je fis la phase retour pour ne plus les écouter, surtout Jacob se plaindre du fait qu'on doit travailler ensemble ce soir. Une fois sur mes deux pieds je fis du jogging jusqu'à la maison. Arrivé je me précipitai la tête la première dans le frigo, afin d'apaiser mon estomac. Une fois que cela fus fait je me posai sur le divan et alluma la tv. Je me suis réveillé vers 15h, pris un café et tête en arrière sur le canapé. Je m'ennuyai à mourir, je n'avais qu'une envie rejoindre mon ange. Je pesé le pour et le contre, puis mon côté lupin l'emporta sur l'homme. Alors me voici dans la forêt à marcher en direction de la maison de mon ange. Je suis arrivé presque en même temps qu'elle. Je reconnu le bruit de son machin que les gens appel communément camion. Elle se gara dans l'allé mais ne sortait pas, je la regardai elle avait l'air fatigué. Comme si elle savait ma présence elle ouvrit sa porte et descendit, secoua la tête et rentra chez elle. Je me demande si elle le ressent ? Une fraction de seconde je l'espérai au plus profond de mon être. Je l'avais raté donc décida de rester jusqu'à ce qui soit le temps pour moi de devoir la quitter. Je l'écouter à l'intérieur pour m'imaginer la voir évoluer dans la maison. Les agents fessaient des rondes autours de la maison ainsi qu'une voiture qui fessait le tour du quartier. Je me demander pourquoi de telle mesure ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'ils aient autant d'hommes ? Je gardai une oreille attentive à ces déplacements et son rythme cardiaque. Je l'ai entendu ouvrir et fermer ce que je pense être les placards, ainsi que le frigo. Puis au bout d'un certain temps elle ouvrit la porte arrière de la cuisine. Elle sait assise sur la première marche. Mon ange ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur ses bras en se mettant un peu en arrière, je pense qu'elle voulait profiter un peu du soleil. Durant mon observation je l'ai détaillé, je ne me lasse pas de la regarder. Elle avait des cernes assez bien voyant même d'où j'étais. Un léger sourire ce glissa sur ses magnifiques lèvres, ce qui me fis sourire aussi sans m'en rendre compte. Ça m'a réchauffé le cœur de la voir un peu heureuse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a à l'esprit, mais je ne serais sens doute jamais. Puis d'un seul coup elle se mit à secouer la tête de nouveau et me surpris en murmurant la seule chose qui me fit réaliser qu'elle ressentait l'attraction :_

_« Tu deviens dingue Bells, il n'y a rien du tout. » Puis elle se leva détourna les yeux de là ou je me trouvai, fit un sourire à l'agent. Je du retenir un grognement puis elle retourna à l'intérieur. Je continuai de l'écouter faire ce que je suppose être le repas pour son père et elle. Puis le téléphone se mit à sonner, elle n'a pas répondu. Quand elle ne décrocha pas la panique ce faufila sur moi car les battements de son cœur se sont accélérée. Je commençai à m'avancer lorsqu'une nouvelle sonnerie s'enclencha je l'entendis répondre est décida d'essayer d'écouter sa conversation afin d'apaiser mon loup._

_« Allo ?»_

_« Désolé papa, mais je suis en pleine préparation du diner et quand tu as sonné je me suis coupé. Donc le temps de me passer les mains sous l'eau et tu as vais déjà couper.»_

_« Qu'es ce qui ce passe papa ?» Quand elle posa cette question j'ai pu ressentir sa peur s'insinuer dans son petit corps._

_« Ok soit en sécurité. Je te dis à demain alors ?» Et sur ceux j'ai supposé que la conversation était terminée. Merde cela veut dire que son père ne sera pas présent je pourrai peut être revenir plus tard. J'ai l'impression d'être un voyeur ou quelque chose. Pas malin quand on sait que sa maison est surveillé par la police. J'ai dû retenir un rire à ma stupidité. Il fut l'heure pour moi de retrouver le chiot, donc je fis marche arrière et une fois que j'étais sûr que personne ne me voit je me dépouillai et me mis à me vider la tête au cas où. Je ne sais même pas qu'elle heure il était, mais ne sentait pas et n'entendait pas Jacob je commençai ma patrouille. Puis monsieur futur alpha pointa le bout de son nez._

_-Haha, tu ais un comique Paul_

_-Il parait que oui et bien d'autre chose. Puis ce fut le calme plat on se sépara pour faire notre périmètre chacun de son côté. Je trottiner tout en humant l'air au cas où la sangsue reviendrai. Sa phrase ne cessait de résonner dans mon esprit, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? J'ai un sentiment dans le creux de mon estomac qui me fait savoir qu'on rate un truc. Je décidai de retourné vers Forks je ne sais pourquoi mais mon instinct me criais de retourner là-bas._

_-Tu veux faire quoi à Forks ? Tu ne connais personne._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais le chiot ? _

_-Attend tu vas vers où ?_

_-En quoi ça te regarde ou je vais ?_

_-J'aurai voulu vérifier sur Bella. Je me suis mordu l'intérieur de la bouche pour retenir un grognement. _

_-Ouais je sais. Ça t'en merde autant que moi d'être bloqué ici surtout avec toi._

_-Tu crois que ça me plait de devoir t'entendre te plaindre sur elle à longueur de journée. Que ce soit en loup ou pas._

_-Tu ne comprendras jamais ce que sais que d'aimer. Tu n'as pas de cœur de toute façon. _

_-Excuse-moi. Mais quand tu as était lui parler elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse de ce que tu as fait. Je ne suis peut-être pas le pro de l'amour mais je sais reconnaître quelqu'un blessé et en colère. Ce qui était son cas. Tout en lui disant sa je lui montrai le visage ainsi que le regard qu'elle avait mercredi._

_-Non cela n'a rien à voir. De toute façon tu ne la connais pas, donc ne parle pas d'elle. Puis il ne dit plus rien. Certes je ne la connais pas mais je sais ce que j'ai vu à ce moment-là et son visage n'exprimée que pur colère. Quand on arriva vers l'ancienne maison des Cullen j'ai levai le nez et reconnu le parfum de sangsue. Il y en avait au minimum 2, mais j'étais sûr à 95% que ce ne pouvait être le doc et sa 'famille' mes l'odeur me disais quelque chose._

_-Ouais, il y en a une des deux qui est la même que celle de cette après-midi. C'est qu'il a raison en plus. La deuxième puanteur me disait vraiment mais n'arrive pas à mettre mon doigt dessus. _

_-On à cas suivre, pour voir ou sa nous mène ? Putain il va plus ce sentir pissé le chiot maintenant. Donc on suivait la piste qui avait l'air fraiche, puis soudain sa me frappa comme une tonne de brique. _

_-Merde pensais-je. C'est ce matin que je l'ai senti quand on s'approcha de chez les Swan. _

_-Attend qu'est-ce que tu fessais vers chez elle ? Je ne voulais vraiment pas en parler maintenant donc je continuai ma course vers la maison du chef._

_-Répond moi Paul_

_-Pas le temps Jacob. Sens l'odeur et réfléchi vers ou les sangsues ce dirigent. Tout en lui disant cela je me poussai encore plus, je n'ai jamais était aussi vite. Puis j'arrivai vers la forêt derrière sa maison, je vis les agents en fractions._

_-Pourquoi les flics sont là ? Il me sorti de ma contemplation avec ça question. _

_- Je ne sais pas. Déjà ce matin ils étaient ici ?_

_- Je ne te crois pas. Charlie en aurai parlé à mon père._

_-Non justement ton père ne sait rien. On ne sait pas pourquoi mais le chef n'est pas rassuré. Puis je décidai de lui montrer que je ne raconter pas de connerie. Je grognai quand il se mit à pleurnicher sur ce que le chef a dit ce matin._

_-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Franchement il n'est pas le nombril du monde._

_-As-tu fait attention à ce que je t'ai montré ? Lui demandais-je_

_-Oui_

_-Et alors qu'est-ce que tu as retenu ?_

_-Que Charlie à faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Je secouais la tête de son ignorance. Putain même Sam la compris du premier coup ?_

_-Attend ? Tout le monde est au courant sauf moi ?_

_-Non Embry ne sais rien. Enfin au dernière nouvelle, mais je ne sais vraiment pas puisque après la chasse je suis rentré dormir. Donc je ne peux pas te dire ? _

_- D'après toi qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer ? Putain quel con honnêtement. J'eu droit à un grognement en réponse, je roulai des yeux à son emportement._

_-Je t'ai dit on ne sait pas. C'est pour cela qu'on est ici. Sam à fait mettre la maison des Swan en plus pour justement le découvrir. Puis soudain je l'ai senti venir de l'Est en même temps que le vent. Ma tête happé dans la direction de la puanteur, puis je l'ai vu perché dans l'arbre juste en face de la fenêtre._

_-Merde Paul c'est la chambre de Bells. Il faut faire quelque chose. Suite à sa phrase mon loup pris le relais, je grognai trop bas pour les humains d'entendre. Ce qui lui fit tourner la tête dans notre direction, avant qu'elle ne saute et qu'elle fuit encore. Je me positionnai juste sous l'arbre caché pour pas me faire repérai par les flics. Elle siffla dans ma direction ce qui alerta les agents qui ce rapproché d'où on se trouvait._

_-Jacob éloigne toi et appel les autres TOUT DE SUITE. Quant à la tête rouge elle essaya de courir mais je réussi à attraper sa jambe et la balança. Jacob hurla mais étant trop près de la maison on sait fait entendre. Puis tous ces déchainé après sa connerie, les agents suivi de près par le chef entra dans les bois. Je sentais les autres phases._

_-Qu'est-ce ? demanda Sam, je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Je fis dérouler ce qui se passait, j'entendis les coups de feu par l'esprit de Jacob. Mais pour le moment je n'avais pas de soin mon loup voulais la tête rouge rien d'autre. _

_-Jake aide Paul nous on vous rejoint dès que possible est surtout faite attention._

_-Comme toujours Sam. Puis je continuai ma cavalcade après cette salope. Je savais bien que quelques chose allez ce passé, mon instinct me le disais depuis le début. Puis Jared me fit trébucher quand il se remémora le deuxième parfum._

_-Putain c'est celui de ce matin. Les gars vous ne l'avez pas vu l'autres ? Je commençai à ralentir quand mon cerveau analysa ce qu'il vient de dire. Sam fut plus rapide que moi, je commençai à faire demi-tour quand il parla :_

_-Paul continu vu que tu es le plus près d'elle. Embry retourne vers Forks et vérifie sur les Swan. Nous ont continu, est-ce clair ? Je me remis en route suivi par Jacob qui eut la décence de ne pas l'ouvrir pour sa connerie. _

_-On s'occupera de ça plus tard. Pour le moment on attend de voir ce qu'Embry trouve ? Je retiens un gémissement ainsi que mes pensées les plus sombres je ne voulais que faire demi-tour._

_- Concentre-toi. On va bientôt ce retrouvé au Canada dans pas longtemps. Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle d'Embry et je commençai à paniquer légèrement. Beaucoup trop tôt je me retrouvai au Canada, et attendis après les autres. Je fessai les 1OO pas, j'avais l'impression d'être un lion en cage. Sans jeu de mot ! Mais je deviens complètement dingue, j'ai le sentiment d'être inutile et je n'aime pas ça. Je me couchai la tête en direction de la frontière et attendait comme le bon petit chien que je suis. Au bout de 20 min interminable ils éclatèrent à travers les arbres, je soufflai de soulagement et bondit sur mes pattes près a traverser. _

_-Attend Paul. Je me retournai pour faire face à notre alpha, je me doutais de ce qu'il allait dire et grognai avant même qu'il ne parle._

_-Je sais Paul, mais on ne peut pas laisser la ville sans protection. On rentre et on fait le point. De plus je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle d'Embry. Le chiot choisi ce moment pour l'ouvrir, ce qui me rappela de lui donner une leçon._

_-Pourquoi ne pas me dire qu'il y avait des flics autour de la maison de Bella ?_

_-Parce qu'on sent ai rendu compte que ce matin. Et on ne sait pas exactement pourquoi le chef Swan a pris cette mesure ? Donc tant qu'on ne sait pas la raison on ne fait que des patrouilles et on avisera en temps voulu. Maintenant retour en arrière mais rester sur vos gardent. _

_Puis ont décollaient de retours à la maison en silence ce qui fut assez bien pour ma part. Arrivé vers Forks ont pu entendre de nouveau Embry avant même de savoir ce qui s'est passé il parla :_

_-Putain vous étiez où ? Une minutes je vous entends la seconde suivantes ses le silence total ? J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie._

_-Désolé mec mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ? Il faut que je parle avec les anciens ?_

_-Pas grave. Alors vous l'avez eu ?_

_-Non, elle s'est encore enfui et ses même frustrant. Répondis-je énervé._

_-Et toi ? Tu la trouvé ?_

_-Non plus. C'est comme si il c'était volatilisé. J'ai senti son odeur puis d'un seul coup pouf._

_-Comment ça 'pouf' ? Quoi c'est une sangsue volante ? Dis-je en montrant les dents. Je sais pas cool ! Mais là ma patience arrivé à c'est limite. Il recula à mon emportement contre lui. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer aux devinettes. J'ai vu du coin de l'œil Jay se rapprocher de moi au cas où je voudrai l'attaquer. N'importe quoi ?_

_-Ce n'ai pas ça. Juste te calmer l'homme. _

_-Ouais je vais. Excuse-moi Embry ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tout le monde me regarde comme si une deuxième tête m'était poussée ? _

_-C'est pas ça. Juste que tu ne t'excuse jamais Paul à qui que ce soit ? Je haussai les épaules, je sais reconnaitre mes tord quand même. Maintenant ils étaient choqués pour dire le moins._

_-Qui que vous soyez quitté ce corps ? Où est passé Paul Long ?_

_-Haha, ha. Je suis mort de rire._

_-Non sérieusement mec. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade ou quoi ? Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, je tournai les talons et direction la maison._

_-Si vous me chercher je serai dans mon lit. Sans doute occupé, alors venais pas me faire chier ? Puis je suis parti sans même attendre une réponse. Je suis repassé par ma fenêtre quand j'ai vu la voiture de ma mère. A mon avis elle sera repartie demain dans la journée, une fois dans ma chambre je me mis direct au lit. Une fois que ma tête toucha les oreillers je m'endormi presque immédiatement._

_Je fus sortie de mon sommeil par le bruit stressant que je n'arrivai pas à reconnaitre, qui s'arrêta comme il à commencer c'est-à-dire d'un seul coup. Je m'apprêter à replonger dans mon rêve quand le bruit repris, je réalisai que c'était mon tél, donc décrocha espérant pouvoir retrouver rapidement le sommeil._

_« Ouais » dis-je en sautant le 'p'_

_« Paul tous chez les Black »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Billy viens de recevoir un appel de Charlie. » Mon cerveau ce réveilla à la seconde ou j'entendis le nom du chef Swan. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » La peur s'entendait dans ma voix._

_« Je ne sais pas. Il m'a juste demandé d'appeler la meute au complet. Maintenant. »_

_« Je suis sur mon chemin. » Puis il raccrocha, quant à moi je sautai hors de mon lit et bondit par la fenêtre. Je me transformai durant le saut explosant mon short dans processus. « Merde » Je mis que 5 minutes pour arriver à la petite maison rouge des Black. Je ne cherchai même pas, j'éclatai par la porte fessant sursauté le pauvre Billy._

_« Paul, tu veux m'a mort ou quoi ? » je lui fis une grimace à son commentaire, car pour le moment c'est plus tôt moi qui risque de mourir. « Désolé Billy » Une fois que je suis retourné dans ma forme humaine, il me fit signe pour moi de prendre un short. Une fois que je fus présentable je croisai les bras et m'appuya sur le mur. _

_« Qu'est ce qui ce passe Billy ? » Demandais-je un peu trop durement, le pauvre vieux n'est pour rien dans ma panique. Peut-être un peu tous de même. Il soutenait mon regard avant de roulé jusqu'à la cuisine sans même me répondre._

_« Veux-tu quelque chose ? » Tout en occultant ma question précédente, je soufflai et lui répondit :_

_« Un café s'il vous plait » Il me servit ma tasse quand on entendit frapper et voir entrer le pack au complet sauf bien sûr Jacob, qui ronflai comme un bébé. Tout le monde fit un signe de tête et attendit pour Billy de revenir, pour savoir ce qui peut bien se passer ? Il revient 10 min plus tard avec un très endormi Jacob. Une fois que tout le monde fut installer il se racla la gorge et ce lança :_

_« Je viens de recevoir un appel de Charlie. » Il s'arrêta pour être sûr qu'ont étaient bien à l'écoute, avant même de poursuivre Jake lui posa la question qui me brulai les lèvres._

_« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe papa ? » Il fusilla son fils du regard avant de répondre :_

_« Il m'a appelé pour me demander de prendre Bella à la maison pour quelques temps » je me redressa dans mon siège suspendu à ce qu'il allait suivre._

_« Pourquoi ? » il ne peut pas se taire quand il le faut ?_

_« Jacob se taire parce qu'après ce que je viens d'apprendre je devrais t'apprendre les bonnes manières. » Je fus scotché par son emportement, ce n'est vraiment pas dans son habitude. Mais ce qui permit au chiot de se taire une bonne fois pour toute._

_« Je disais donc que Charlie m'a appelé car il y eu une effraction cette nuit chez eux. Le problème est que cela c'est passé dans la chambre de Bella. Il à faire ouvrir une enquête, le problème sait qu'aucune empreinte na était trouvée. Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui ce passe mais il craint vraiment pour la sécurité de Bella. Hors ce n'est pas dans sa nature, Charlie et une personne rationnel, si il agit de cette manière c'est que cela doit vraiment lui faire peur. Car quand il m'a annoncé que toi mon fils tu t'étais disputé avec Bella je fus étonné. La chambre de Bells à était saccagé sans que personne n'entende rien. Il parle de la renvoyé chez Renée. Donc maintenant je veux que l'on m'explique ce qui ce passe ? » Je n'écoutais même pas l'explication de Jacob de pourquoi il ne parlait plus à Bella. Tous ce que mon esprit pensais c'est qu'ont loupé quelques chose mais quoi ? J'essayai de comprendre quand soudain tous s'éclaira. _

_« Je sais ce qui ce passe. Enfin je pense ? » Tous le monde me regardais pour savoir ce qu'il me prend d'agir de cette manière._

_« Soins d'expliqué Paul » Me dit Sam_

_« Cette nuit. La vamp qu'on à chasser c'est la même que c'elle qui mais rentré dedans. Souvenez-vous de ce qu'elle m'a dit ? » Je leur laissé le temps de réfléchir pour qu'il réalise la même chose que moi. Du moins je l'espérai ?_

_« Tu veux dire que c'est une sangsue qui est après ma Bella ? » Je du retenir un grognement au fait qu'il parle de mon empreinte de cette manière._

_« Ce n'est pas ta Bella Jacob. C'est une personne avec des sentiments que tu as jeté comme de la merde. Alors ne parle pas comme ça ? » Oups je me suis vendu tous seul. Mais il m'a gonflé à agir comme ci elle n'était rien qu'un joué et j'ai vu rouge._

_« Tu te prend pour qui ? C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de l'appeler 'l'amant de sangsue' et la tu prends sa défense ? Tu as vraiment un problème ? » je nu pas le temps de répliquer que Billy moucha son fils :_

_« Jacob ça suffit. Ce n'ai pas Paul qui est mis fin à son amitié avec elle à lors qu'elle en avait le plus besoin. Et je suis d'accord avec lui, elle ne t'appartient pas. Et je peux te dire juste une chose, tu ne connais pas la vrai Bella et te souhaite de ne jamais faire sa connaissance. » Fini t- il dans un léger rire. Je me demande ce qu'il entend par là, une fois de plus il posa la question au quel j'aimerai une réponse._

_« Je la connais très bien. Mercredi elle devait juste être de mauvaise humeur ? C'est tous. » Répondit-il sûr de lui. Billy secoua la tête pour montrer son désaccord._

_« Je sais certaine chose sur elle que peu de personne connaisse mon fils. Mais je suis persuadé que tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même. Sache juste qu'il ne vaut mieux pas être de son mauvais côté. » Jake était prêt à approfondir quand Billy repris la parole :_

_« Ce n'est pas le plus important. Je veux que vous alliez là-bas pour voir exactement de quoi il s'agit et on n'avisera à ce moment-là. » Puis il fit roulé son fauteuil jusqu'au salon. On resta silencieux durant au moins 5 bonnes minutes avant que Sam ne parle._

_« Allez tous en direction chez les Swan avant qu'elle n'aille en cours. » Puis nous sortîmes, nous entendîmes Billy nous crier un bonne chance. Honnêtement je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi ? Elle ne peut être aussi méchante qu'elle en a l'air tous de même. Nous sommes des loups garous ? Jésus qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien nous faire ? J'ai l'impression que Billy ne nous a pas tous dit voir rien du tout ? Il y a plus de questions que de réponses ? Cette fille est une véritable énigme ?_

_-Pour une fois je suis bien d'accord avec toi ? Mais je suis sûr que j'ai raison à son sujet ? _

_-On va voir ça bien assez tôt. Puisqu'elle est chez elle. Nous fit taire Sam. On s'arrêta à la lisière du bois et écouta avant de se lancer dans la gueule du loup. Si on peut dire ? Jacob se mit à l'avant et monta les marches pour aller frapper. Quand elle ouvrit je peux dire qu'elle n'était vraiment pas heureuse de nous voir._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Ca commence mal._

_« Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? » Tenta-t-il mais vu sa tête je ne pense vraiment pas._

_« Non désolé je suis malade je ne voudrais pas te refiler mes microbes.» Ouche je n'aimerai pas être à sa place en ce moment vu le regard qu'elle lui lance._

_« S'il te plait Bells il faut qu'on parle ? »_

_« Parler de quoi ? Je pense qu'on sait tous dit mercredi. Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusé, mais j'aimerai bien retourner m'allonger j'ai eu une sale nuit. » Vraiment pas heureuse du tous de notre visite. Il va falloir trouver autre chose si on veut pouvoir lui parler. Mais la chance fut de notre côté lorsqu'on entendit une voiture passer dans la rue et ralentir, cela à fait qu'elle se déstabilisa quelques secondes._

_« Super absolument génial autant que je meurs maintenant » « Putain de Cullen » Je pense qu'elle là dit à haute voix sans en rendre compte. Elle réalisa qu'elle le dit à haute voix, car elle ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration avant de refaire une boulette._

_«Dite moi pas que je l'ai dit à haute voix s'il vous plait mon dieu. » Si tu savais ma Belle ? Elle eut ses rougeurs réapparaitre légèrement ce qui m'obligea à retenir un gémissement. Cette fille allait être ma mort. Puis elle se ressaisie à l'arrivé des collègues de son père. Je peux dire qu'elle devait prier intérieurement pour nous de quitter. Hors ce n'est pas près d'arrivé mon ange ? Il lui parla de sa chambre et elle le fusilla du regard et il n'avait pas l'air rassuré le pauvre. Je pense que Jacob ne doit pas si bien la connaître. Elle se tendit quand il ne suivi pas l'équipe une onde de résignation traversa son visage. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans l'attente de l'officier de parler, mais je ne m'attendais pas à sa question ?_

_« Bella je sais que tu as déjà répondu à certaines questions mercredi soir mais je dois savoir exactement ce dont tu te rappel et pourquoi le chef ta retrouver avec son armes à la main ? » Putain de merde. Voilà pourquoi le chef à flippé, j'ai échangé un regard avec Jared pour voir si il pensa la même chose que moi. Et vu sa tête je pense de ne pas me tromper._

_« On est vraiment obliger de reparler de çà. Mon père a déjà dit ainsi que moi ce qui s'est passé. » Elle tenta mais savait que ce n'était pas possible. Cette fille ne veut vraiment pas qu'on sache ce qui ce passe. Je me demande bien pourquoi ?_

_« Oui Bella car c'est moi qui est charger de l'enquête et mercredi je n'étais pas de service donc il me faut tous depuis le début s'il te plait ? On peut aller dans la cuisine si tu préfères ? » Il la supplia. Elle s'aida mais Jake profitai de cette occasion. Il voulut lui attrapé la main mais fut plus rapide._

_« Bella attend »_

_« Quoi Jacob ? Là au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je suis occupé?»_

_« Je veux juste te parler mais je peux rester autant que tu me fasse rentrer. » Elle est têtu je n'ai jamais vu ça._

_« Très bien tu as gagné. » Elle s'aida mais vraiment à contre cœur._

_« Merci Bells » Lui dit-il plein d'espoir_

_« Ouais, ouais » Puis on suivi à l'intérieur, je senti le parfum de la sangsue d'hier. Ma théorie commence à se confirmer, il faut absolument que je sache ce qui ce passe réellement ? Une fois qu'on fut tous dans la petite cuisine, l'agent lui reposa des questions. J'écoutai attentivement tous ce qu'elle lui disait, elle a vraiment du tempérament, puis ma tête à happé lorsqu'il lui à demander quand c'était la première fois pour sa fenêtre. La réponse ma fit sourire sur la fin mais pas le début. Pourquoi n'en a-t-elle pas parlé avant maintenant ? Puis il lui demanda ce qui c'est passer après cela, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à son commentaire sur la salle de bain. Elle peut vraiment faire peur, réalisais-je même le flic se sent mal. Je ne veux pas être dans les pompes à Jacob à l'heure actuel. Les questions continuaient sans relâche mais ne se démonta pas une seule seconde. Elle fut quelques remarques sarcastiques j'aime de plus en plus cette fille. Je vois maintenant pourquoi elle m'ait destiné. _

_« Ok maintenant je veux que tu me dise si tu as remarqué si on te suivait ou quoi que ce soit ? » Lui demanda-t-il_

_« A part les chiens de garde que papa ma mi sur les baskets je n'en sais rien du tout ? » je peux dire qu'elle ment bien quand même._

_« Ouais ton père m'a prévenu que tu n'étais vraiment pas chaude pour cette protection. »_

_« C'est surtout ridicule » dit-elle à haute voix mais sortie ma rage à son murmure : « sachant que ça ne changerai rien au fait que si elle veut me chopé elle le peu cette salope de vamp » j'eu du mal à rester calme et les autres aussi. On à la confirmation maintenant je veux savoir la raison de toute cette histoire. Ensuite il lui demanda si il est vrai qu'elle doit déménager et à mon consternement elle le confirme. Je commencé à me sentir compressé dans la poitrine rien qu'à l'idée de savoir qu'elle risque de me quitter. Elle dut le sentir car elle dit la seule chose qui me soulagea un peu :_

_« Même si je préfèrerai rester ici afin de régler ce problème. » je me doutai de ce qui lui passer par la tête. Je crois que je commence à cerner sa personnalité et Jacob à raison sur une seule chose pour le moment : Elle pense aux autres avant elle. Puis il lui dit qu'il va aller dehors pour avoir le rapport des agents puis elle nous clou sur place quand elle confirme qu'elle sait qu'il n'y a pas d'empreinte. Puis il sortit par la porte arrière, je ne sais combien de minutes s'écouler mais elle ne fit rien pour nous. Ensuite Jake lança la conversation ou du moins il essaye._

_« Alors malade Bella vraiment ? » Subtile Jacob ? Je serai toi je la chercherai pas ?_

_« En quoi cela te concerne Jacob si je suis malade ou non ? » Bingo peut être qu'elle va lui donner une leçon ? Ca ne lui ferai pas de mal au chiot._

_« Ça me concerne par ce que je suis ton ami Bells » Alors le chiot a menti et ment encore ! Intéressant. Que va-t-elle répondre ?_

_« Tu te fous de moi Jake ? Dit moi que tu plaisante ? Parce que si mes souvenir son bon c'est toi qui t'es pointé à mon boulot pour me faire savoir qu'on ne pouvait plus être ami justement ? Qu'est ce qui ta fait changer d'avis ? » Et bam dans les dents Jacob._

_« Je ne dis pas le contraire mais Bella je me fait du souci pour toi ? En plus tu as une mine de déterré. » Pas sûr et certain que le fait de dire ça fasse avancer le problème ?_

_« Je peux me débrouillé toute seule je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter. Rétorqua-t-elle de but en blanc. Ça c'est ma fille. J'avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles intérieurement._

_« Ah oui la preuve tu ratte un jour d'école et tu dois avoir un flic pour ta sécurité. » Ou là pas bon futur-alpha ! Sam secoua la tête de mécontentement à sa phrase._

_« C'est Charlie il fait drame pour un rien. » On voyait qu'elle mentait pas très bien cette fois entre parenthèses._

_« Bells honnêtement dit moi ce qui ce passe ? De toute façon je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne parleras pas. » Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et je peux dire qu'elle ne tardera pas à monter d'un cran_

_« Tu me fais chier Jacob Black, je te l'ai déjà dit il ne se passe rien. » Re-bingo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression de ressentir ces émotions. Je mis cette pensé pour plus tard, pour le moment je voulais en savoir plus hors ce n'était vraiment pas gagné, tel que c'était._

_« Merde bells arrête d'être têtue sa se trouve je peux t'aider ? » Je secouai la tête à sa stupidité, parfois je me demande ci il a un filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche ? Leur petit match continua jusqu'à une fois de plus elle nous choqua :_

_« Tu comptes faire quoi au juste Jacob ? Me suivre partout comme un petit chien ? Non merci j'en ai déjà un. » Elle m'a vu ou quoi ? Au même moment Sam et Jared mon regarder alors qu'elle regarda vers nous. Elle se doute de quelque chose c'est obliger vu sa réaction ainsi que son comportement. Je me demandai si les 'sangsues ' lui on parlait du traiter ? Parce que si c'est le cas nous pouvons déclencher une guerre ? Puis encore une fois elle me sortit de mes pensées avec son commentaire : « Sauvé par le gong » Elle alla décrocher est fut un moment en état de choc. On entendit la conversation même si elle ne le savait pas. Cela devait être les Cullen car il parlait de vision d'une certaine Victoria mais ce qui retenu mon attention c'est quant elle mentionna le fait qu'elle dort en bas depuis mercredi. Et que la sangsue lui à laisser une note. Je me forçai pour garder mon self-control surtout avec ce qui fut dit à propos de cette note :_

_« Ok, alors elle sait que vous êtes partie, que sa l'oblige à changer ses plan envers vous. Et elle m'a marqué 'un compagnon pour un compagnon' à oui et deux points important de toujours surveillé par-dessus mon épaule et qu'elle a de grandes idées à mon sujet. » Puis la vamp lui a dit un truc qui la enclenchée :_

_« PARDON, tu te fou de moi Alice j'espère. Car si mes souvenirs son bon c'est toi qui a dit avec ton PUTAIN de frère que ça ne risquai rien. Qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter ? » Là elle est en colère enfin je pense._

_« Bella je sais que tu es énervée mais à l'époque je le pensais maintenant elle a pris certaine décision. »_

_« Enervée, tu trouves que suis énervée ce n'est pas toi qui a une vamp psychopathe à tes trousses. » Murmura-t-elle afin je suis sûr qu'on n'entende pas. Mais grâce à notre super audition c'est comme si on était de l'autre côté du fil._

_« Bella calme toi je vais essayer de trouver une solution. »_

_« Non Alice toi tu m'écoute bien tu ramènes ton PUTAIN de Cul psychique ici et tu te débarrasse d'elle. » Je jeter des regards aux gars pour voir leurs réactions. Et je suis sûr que ma tête était la même que la leurs._

_« Je ne peux pas Bella, on a promis à Edouard de te laisser vivre ta vie normalement. »_

_« C'est ce qu'il ta dit. Il ta dit aussi qu'il m'a lâchement abandonné dans les bois et que j'ai failli mourir de froid. Ou tu le savais déjà ? »_

_« Non il n'aurait pas fait ça. Ce n'est pas _ » Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Bella lui coupa la parole. Et je peux dire que la sangsue ne ci attendez pas du tout._

_« Aussi il la fait Alice. Tu ne veux pas m'aider parce que ton Connard de frère veut que j'aie une vie normale ? C'est ça je ne me trompe pas ? »_

_« Oui mais ne pense même pas faire ce que tu projette de faire. » Là je n'aimai vraiment pas la tournure de cette discussion._

_« Aussi je vais le faire. Tu crois que je vais risquer la vie de mon père parce qu'un golden-boy veux que j'ai une vie normale. » Je comprends maintenant elle va tout faire pour sauver son père. Je ne sais si je dois être fier d'elle ou me diriger vers elle raccrocher la mettre sur mon épaule et lui apprendre de ne pas jouer contre un vampire._

_« Je t'en supplie Bella ne fait pas ça. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle risque de faire avant de te tuer ? » Je n'ai jamais entendu une sangsue supplier un humain. Puis encore une fois elle me laissa en état de choc pur par sa phrase :_

_« Si justement je pense que j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. T'oublie que c'est moi qui ai servie de punching-ball pour un vampire sadique, je te rappel ? Je me suis même retrouvé à l'hôpital tout ça parce qu'Edouard à sucer le venin lorsque James ma mordu. » DE QUOI ELLE PARLE ? Pas ce que je pense j'espère ? Je regardai vers Jacob pour voir sa réaction et comme moi ce n'est juste que le choc pur et peur ? Puis je suis sortie de mon dialogue interne par Jay me coudé. Quand je repris la conversation j'ai cru devenir dingue._

_« Je ne peux pas faire ça Bella. Honnêtement je ne peux pas la laisser te torturer et tué sans rien faire. » DE QUOI ? HORS de question ? Puis mon ange est complètement taré ?_

_« Si tu le peux regarde, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle m'attrape et lui dirais que tu peux voir ce qu'elle fait comme ça elle aura passé son message ? Puisque c'est ce qu'elle veut ? » Quand elle se tourna vers nous elle leva un sourcil parfait puis froissa son petit nez sans doute à nos expression, suite à son 'idée' si on peut appeler ça comme ça ? Je continué de suivre la conversation ou du moins j'essayer ? Je suis certain que le chiot lui n'a rien retenu du moment où elle à parler d'avoir servie de punching-ball. _

_« Bella, Bella quand tu as un idée tu n'en démord pas. Quitte à ce que tu y laisse la vie. Comme l'année dernière tu feras tous pour aller au bout pour essayer de sauver la vie des gens que tu aimes. » Elle protège Jacob. Cette meuf ce fait jeter par son ami et elle fait en sorte de le protéger ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel dans ma vie ?_

_« Ouais je sais. Appel moi Martyre » Lui répondit Bella sarcastique. Cette meuf et dingue ? Elle a une vamp à ces trousses et au lieu de fuir elle l'attend. Puis elles parlèrent de comment elle réussit à échapper à leur vigilance. Il faut vraiment qu'elle me dise comment elle a fait ? Je l'écoute lui expliquer vite fait, puis sa copine lui demande si elle est tombée. De temps en temps elle se tourna vers nous afin de nous surveiller tout en conversant sur le fait que la vamp ne pouvais plus la voir dans ses 'Visions'. Bella lui expliquai sa 'théorie' basée sur ce que son ex lui dit. Je crois que j'ai raison quand je dis qu'elle est dingue ? Puis elle lui demande de s'excuser pour un des vamps cette meuf n'est vraiment pas normal ? Puis elle lui demanda de lui faire la promesse de de ne pas laisser la certaine Victoria de l'attraper là-dessus j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Puis pour là je ne sais combien de fois depuis que j'avais fait sa connaissance elle me mit sur mon cul :_

_« Oh Alice toi aussi tu seras toujours ma meilleur amie. Ok très bien je te le promets, j'ai tenu tête à James et survécu je pense que je peux gérer Victoria. »_

_« Ce n'est pas un jeu Bella il s'agit de ta vie bordel de merde. » Et là je fus sidérer j'ai vu Bella être choqué quelques seconde mais ne voit pas sur quoi ?_

_« Eh bien, Mlle Marie Alice Brandon-Cullen-Hale qui dit des gros mots. Je suis étonné fait attention que PRUDEWARD ne vienne te laver la bouche avec du savon ? » J'ai retenu un rire de sa façon de rebaptiser son ex._

_« HA, HA très drôle dit la fille qui à jurer comme un marin plus tôt. Et d'où vous viens ce langage Mlle Isabella Marie Swan ? » On apprend des choses en fait avec sa conversation._

_« OUCH mon noms complet, j'ai dû vraiment te choqué. C'est l'enfer ici Ali, je deviens dingue sérieusement. » J'écouté avidement chaque mots de ce qui était dit._

_« Aller Bella il te reste à peine 4 mois avant l'obtention du diplôme. Après tu pourras faire tous ce que tu veux. »_

_« Ouais si je ne suis pas morte avant, ou tué quelqu'un ? » Intéressant cela devient vraiment intéressant et intriguant ?_

_« Sérieusement Bella tu es trop gentille tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. J'ai du mal à t'imaginer assassiner quelqu'un ? »_

_« Ah tu sais les gens ne sont pas souvent ce qu'ils veulent faire croire. Regarde ce que je risquerai si je m'en prenais à Mike Newton. » Je restai sur sa première phrase, cela voudrait-il dire qu'avec les Vamps elle ne fit pas celle qu'elle est réellement ? Leurs discussions passèrent d'un sujet à un autre je garder le principal pour le moment. Honnêtement cette fille me donner mal au crâne, je ne sais pas comment Jacob n'a jamais vu son vrai visage ? Puis le policier chargé de l'enquête revenais et elle raccrocha. Elle s'excusa auprès de lui et elle lui demanda ce que les gars on dit. Elle est loin d'être bête pour une fille, elle a l'air même extrêmement intelligent. Juste avant de reprendre 'l'inquisition espagnol' comme elle dit : Jake là poussa encore plus et je l'ai aperçu du coin de l'œil vaciller à son commentaire. Puis il ouvrit encore sa grande bouche mais elle lui fit refermer aussi sec._

_« Non je t'ai déjà dit Bella je ne quitterai pas tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qui ce passe ? » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et avec le sourire le plus maléfique que je n'ai jamais vu elle lui répondit :_

_« Comme tu veux. Je trouverai le moyen de te faire quitter cette maison, quitte à te coller mon pied au cul ou ailleurs?» Puis retourna son attention à l'agent comme si de rien était. Je suis en train de me poser qu'une seule et unique question. PERT ELLE LA TETE ? L'adjoint de son père lui demanda de raconter sa soirée d'hier. Et je me suis senti mal même très mal quand elle à parler du souci avant que je ne revienne. Mais je pense quelle cache des choses, c'est une des nombreuses questions à lui poser ? J'ai était sortie une fois de plus de mon zonage par la voix de mon ange :_

_« Sérieusement, vous n'avez personne d'autre à faire chier ? » Je peux dire qu'elle commença sérieusement à pissé sur Jake. Et lui l'âne qui l'est n'à pu s'empêcher de garder sa bouche fermer. Je secouai la tête à sa réaction et il lui fallu pas longtemps pour vraiment se fâcher ? _

_« Ca me concerne lorsque ton père appel le mien et lui demande de t'accueillir quelques temps ? » _

_« Non parce que j'ai dit à Charlie qu'on était plus ami et de plus ton père a dit non. Donc j'ai raison ça ne te regarde pas, maintenant quitte ma maison. » _

_« Si ça me regarde parce que la raison pour laquelle je suis là c'est justement pour te dire, que j'ai discuté avec mon père. Et il m'a dit ce que t'on père lui avait dit donc tu prends des affaires et je t'emmène de gré ou de force ? » Pas bon, même pas bon du tous elle eut le même regard que plus tôt. Lorsque la vamp lui a dit quoi faire et là elle sait déchainée :_

_« Oh mais c'est fabuleux. Il suffit que mon père appel chez toi pour que je redevienne ton ami ? Tu me prends pour quoi ? Ton joué ? Et bien je te dis va te faire FOUTRE Jake. » Je la regardai toujours car impossible pour moi de détourner le regard elle et sexy quand elle se mait en colère, cela me fit perdre pied mais dans le bon sens cette fois. Le pauvre Jacob en était à la mendicité._

_« Bells s'il te plait. » _

_« Ne tente même pas ta tête de chien sur moi Jacob Black. » Sans même un regard vers lui en disant ça. Elle sortit de la cuisine pour je pense monter voir ou ils en étaient. On l'entendit parler à Jacob à travers le mur lorsqu'elle a entendu la chaise : Il faut qui m'explique comment il fait ?_

_« Même pas en rêve Jake » Elle dut s'arrêter pendant quelques minutes, ça me démangea de monter la voir pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien._

_« Hé bien qui est intéressant Jake. Tu es sur que c'est la même Bella que tu nous à présenter dans ton garage ? » Compter sur Embry pour vous faire rire même quand il ne faut pas._

_« Elle en sait beaucoup plus qu'elle veut nous le faire croire ? Avez-vous entendu sa conversation avec un des Cullen ?» Nous rappela Sam. On fit tous un signe de tête en accord avec lui. Puis on a entendu la police ramasser leurs affaires et faires leurs chemin en bas. L'adjoint se mit dans la cuisine pour nous faire savoir qu'ils en avaient terminé maintenant. Il nous dit que si il a d'autres questions pour Bella il lui fera savoir. Puis sur ceux il quitte sans même demander ou est Bella. J'essaye d'entendre ou elle se trouve mais ne connaissant absolument pas sa maison je ne sais pas dans qu'elle pièce elle ait, Jake en à profiter pour appeler son père. Il lui a demandé de prendre contact avec le chef. Je regarde Jared et Sam et comme moi il se doute que cela va mal se terminer. Quand il raccroche je lui demande si je dois aller chercher après elle? Il ne me dit pas de problème. Encore heureux que cela ne le dérange pas. Je monte et décide de jeter un œil dans sa chambre ou la puanteur et la plus forte. Quand je pousse la porte je reste scotché par l'état de la pièce. Ce qui me surprends le plus est le sang ? Ca ne peut être vrai ? Je rentre et respire un grand coup avant de cataloguer les différentes odeurs. Et sur le mur ce trouve bien du sang et humain qui plus aient ? « PUTAIN » chuchotais-je mais je sais que les gars mon entendus. Je referme la porte et renifle afin de trouver mon ange. Je frappe à la porte pas de réponse, encore au bout de 10 min n'aillant pas l'esprit je fracasse la porte._

_« Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » Elle a dut penser que c'était Jake. Et quand elle leva les yeux vers moi elle se senti gênée ? J'eu la chance de la faire rougir et pas qu'un peux. Je décidai de parler avant qu'elle ne me prenne pour un crétin._

_« Désolé pour la porte. Jacob m'a envoyé pour te dire que la police venait de quitter. Que ci ils avaient besoin il te le ferait savoir. Ça va ? »_

_« Euh oui je vais bien. Ok merci de me prévenir. » Me répondit-elle. Je jetai un œil rapide sur le papier qu'elle tenait, j'inspirai discrètement pour sentir l'odeur de la tête rouge. Cela doit être sa putain de note de psychopathe ! Elle la remit dans sa poche arrière et décolla vers les escaliers, je la collais de près pour sentir son odeur fruité qui me mis l'eau à la bouche ? Je commençai à dérivé sur une ligne de pensés très compromettante pour Bella. Arrivé à la cuisine Sam me fit un signe pour me faire savoir de regarder à Jake, il avait l'air nerveux puis 2 minutes plus tard le tél sonna de nouveau. On entendit le soupir de soulagement de Bella avant qu'elle ne décroche._

_« Résidence Swan »_

_« Bells je voulais savoir comment tu allais ? » Oh, Oh cela va être amusant._

_« J'ai étais mieux. Mais tu ne m'appelle pas pour me demander comment je vais-je suppose ? Cela n'aurait-il pas avoir avec le fait que Jacob ce trouve dans notre cuisine à contempler le linoléum par exemple? » Je ne sais pourquoi mais son père prit un grand souffle avant de lui répondre._

_« Oui Bells Billy m'a appeler et m'a dit qu'il avait eu une discussion avec Jake, ils peuvent t'accueillir si tu veux ? » Lui dit –il comme si il marchait sur des œufs et vu le regard qu'elle lui lance je me cacherais si j'étais lui._

_« Je ne sais pas ? Tu vois je voulais appeler maman pour voir avec elle ? Puisque ça va bientôt être les vacances ? Comme cela on ne sera pas obliger de lui dire la vraie raison ? Qu'est ce tu en pense papa ? » NON me criais mon loup. Mais je vis le regard de Jacob, il la suppliait silencieusement avec elle._

_« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée Bella. Mais sais toi qui juge bon de ce qui est le mieux pour toi ? » Le chef ne voulait surtout pas ce battre avec elle._

_« Déjà pour ce week-end ces morts, je travail. Mais ce week-end je ne serai peut-être pas à la maison ? »_

_« Tu vas chez Billy pour le week-end Bells ? Oh je suis tellement content que tu essayes de renouer avec Jacob ? Tu sais c'est un bon petit gars Bells ? » Ouch ! Elle grinça des dents au commentaire de son père. Pas bon pour toi le chiot ! Pensais-je tout en le fixant._

_« En fait vue que je sors ce soir j'attends une réponse d'Ang mais pense que je resterai chez elle ce week-end. De plus elle n'habite pas loin de chez Newton et je devais la voir demain après mon quart pour réviser donc je fais une pierre deux coup comme on dit. » Elle est vicieuse à chaque phrase de quiconque elle à un argument en béton armé._

_« Ah oui tu m'en à parler ce matin, pour ne pas aller chez Renée. Fait comme tu veux mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. »_

_« Ouais, ouais je dois t'appeler si je quitte la maison afin que ton gars puisse me suivre et de garder mon tel sur moi je n'ai rien oublié ? »_

_« Non c'est bon. Je sais que tu as horreur de sa mais tu es ma fille unique je ne veux pas recevoir encore un coup de téléphone me disant que tu as eu des ennuis ou au mieux à l'hôpital au pire morte. » C'est quoi ce bordel ? Elle surveilla Jacob tous le temps de la phrase de son père._

_« Je sais papa, de toute façon donne-moi un jour sans que je fasse une visite aux urgences ? » Elle ne dit que cette partie pour nous afin de ne pas qu'on sache. Mais savoir quoi exactement ?_

_« Tu as raison mais ne tente pas la chance Bells prend soin de toi d'accord ? »_

_« Ok je te promets de faire attention de ne pas tomber dans la machine à laver ça te va ? »_

_« C'est bon Bella, je te fait confiance. Plus sérieusement sera tu la pour le dîner ou pas ? »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas papa je te préparerai quelques chose avant de partir. Comme ça je suis sûr que tu ne mourras pas de faim le temps que je ne sois pas là. »_

_« Très bien. Mais ne soit pas obliger et je te rappel ma chère enfant que j'ai réussi à survivre avant que tu ne viennes. Donc je pourrais m'occuper de moi une soirée voir un week-end. »_

_« Mais oui ! Je me demande même comment tu as survécu 'vieille homme' ? bye papa je t'appel si j'ai un souci » Elle lui répondit dans un petit rire, qui sonnait comme des cloches à mes oreilles. Puis elle eut à peine raccrochée qu'elle se jeta littéralement sur le chiot._

_« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il ta prit de faire ça ? » Où la méchante Bella et de retour. Elle doit vraiment avoir un dédoublement de personnalité ?_

_« Je voulais juste aider Bells, je n'ai fait que ça. » Elle se frotta les côtés de sa tête et empoigna son portable envoya un sms à je ne c'est qui ?_

_« Regarde Jake, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Donc tu peux quitter maintenant que tu m'as passé ton message ? »_

_« Bella, je sais que tu à peur ? Alors ne me fait croire que ça te fait ni-chaud ni-froid ? Je sais que je peux t'aider alors accepte. » Je me doute déjà de sa réponse. Elle à peur ? Oui, mais pas pour elle mais son père ou qui compte sera près d'elle._

_« Tu ne sais rien Jacob ? Et non je n'ai pas peur car je ne sais pas qui a bien pu faire ça. » Sam décida maintenant d'intervenir avant qu'elle ne se blesse et que je tu Jacob ci cela arrivait._

_« Bella je suis sure que tu sais ce que c'est et pourquoi ? Jacob veut juste t'aider car il s'inquiète pour toi, nous tous même si pour le moment tu en doute. » Elle fit comme Jake quand elle est frustré. On dirait des jumeaux, or elle à l'air d'avoir un tempérament de feu ?_

_« Sam c'est très gentil de votre part pour me trouver dans les bois quand je me suis perdu. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi mes 'petits' problèmes vous concernent ? »_

_« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Bella, cela ne m'a posé aucun souci. Mais maintenant j'ai un souci, on ne peut te laisser prendre de risque pense à ton père ? » Ou le con. Il réalisa son erreur mais 1 fraction de seconde trop tard. Cela ne marchera plus. Le fantôme de son sourire mal passa une seconde. Avant qu'elle nous détailla tous un part un. « Merde » murmurais-je plus pour moi-même._

_« Sam pourquoi vous me posez autant de questions ? Et surtout dite moi pourquoi Jacob insiste autant sur le fait que je lui cache quelque chose ? Comme si vous saviez ma conversation téléphonique plus tôt ? » la maline vraiment futé. Sachant que Sam à prouver qu'on pouvait entende sa conversation. Elle est forte._

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Quant à Jake il se fait simplement du souci pour toi, puisque tu es son amie. » Elle se renfrogna qui en passant est très sexy sur elle. Puis elle fit la seule chose que je crus jamais possible elle claqua ses petites mains sur la tables, avec un force inimaginable pour une si petite chose. Ce qui nous fit reculer une seconde. Faut le faire pour des loups garous ? Je me demande si elle est vraiment humaine ? Une question à ce posé ultérieurement._

_« Ok vous voulez le prendre comme ça. Je ne dirai plus un mot tant que vous me prendriez pour une truffe aise claire ? Vous dites que je vous cache des choses mais vous aussi ? Donc soit on joue carte sur table soit vous vous caser ? C'est aussi simple que ça ? Je vous laisse vous concerter pendant ce temps je vais me préparer ? » Puis elle se leva pris son téléphone ai sort de la cuisine. Nous laissant nous cinq comme des idiots. Jake ouvrit et ferma la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Quant aux autres il n'était vraiment pas mieux. Sam regardai toujours à sa chaise. Après je ne sais combien de temps on entendit un boum venant de sa chambre ce qui nous sorta de notre stupeur collective._

_« Elle est étonnante ! » ai-je dit. Merde à haute voix ce qui fit que tout le monde me regardai. Putain. J'ai vu Sam et Jay se faire un clin d'œil avec un sourire. Quant à Jacob il avait l'air encore en état de choc._

_« Je vois ce que ton père voulais dire quand il parlait de ne pas être sur son mauvais côté. » Dit Embry avec une légère admiration dans la voix._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est sangsues lui on fait ? » Cracha Jake enfin revenu sur terre. _

_« Ce n'est pas ma Bella » J'ai failli lui poinçonner la tête à sa phrase. Mais cette fois se fit Sam qui lui aussi sorti de son choc parla :_

_« Jacob je pense que tu ne dois pas connaitre réellement Bella. Cette fille-là ne ressemble en rien à la fille dont tu nous bassine les oreilles ? » Encore une fois nous fument choqué mais par notre Alpha cette fois ci. Puis Bella reviens dans la cuisine en coup de vent. Nous disant de nous servir et que Jacob savait ou se trouvait les choses. Pendant 2 heures on l'entendit s'affairer et je trouve qu'elle avait l'air vraiment rapide vu dans qu'elle états était la pièce. Puis d'un seul coup elle s'arrêta net pour répondre à son portable. Cette fois on entendit que son coté donc on devait faire avec._

_« Allo ? »_

_« Salut Ang ! Ouais je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer le week-end chez toi ? »_

_« Merci Ang tu me sauve la vie. » « Non je ne suis pas malade, c'est …euh comment dire ? » Lui dit-elle. Je pense pour ne pas la mettre en danger._

_« Oh Angéla, je suis dans la merde total. Si ça continu Charlie va devoir me faire enfermer en hôpital psychiatrique.» Sa me déchira le cœur de l'entendre craquer comme çà ? Je voulais monter et la réconforter._

_« Je….je… ne sais pas quoi faire Ang. Trop de truc me sont tombé dessus. Je ….J'ai 5 débiles dans ma cuisine qui ne comprenne rien, Alice m'a appeler et pour couronner le tout j'ai mon père qui me prend pour un bébé et m'oblige à avoir une escorte à chacun de mes déplacement. » Je peux vraiment dire qu'elle était fatigué émotionnellement parlant du moins._

_« La version courte ou longue tu veux ? »_

_« Ok. Tu sais que quelqu'un est rentré dans ma chambre. » je ne sais pas mais sa copine lui permit de se ressaisir._

_« Oui, mais le pire ne fait que commencer. Enfin bref, hier quand je suis rentré j'ai fait comme d'hab' j'ai fait mes devoirs et préparer le diner. Dans la soirée Charlie à appeler pour me dire qu'il rentrera tard donc de ne pas l'attendre. Tu suis jusque-là ? » Elle redit une fois de plus ce qu'elle avait dit à l'agent ce matin._

_« Pour me changer la tête j'ai décidé de me poser devant la TV. Puis pendant le film je commençai à m'endormir quand je fus réveillai par des bruits provenant de dehors. »_

_« Encore une fois oui. Mais le truc c'est ce qui s'est passé après. » J'étais tendu quand elle racontai cela car je lavai quitté que quelques heures seulement ?_

_« Après avoir pris mon courage j'ai voulu aller voir ce que c'était. Et je te jure Ang quand j'ai étais dans la cuisine, juste avant d'allumer j'ai vu une paire d'yeux à travers la fenêtre. » Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit. Je regardais les autres et il pensait la même chose. Comme je remarquai qu'elle n'en avait pas du tout parlé à la vamp Cullen. Je décidais de le dire à Sam._

_« Sam as-tu remarqué ce qu'elle vient de dire au tél ? » Il me fit signe de continuer._

_« Elle n'en n'a jamais parlé à la sangsue plus tôt ? » Puis les laissa réfléchir là-dessus ?_

_« Euh non. Mais j'ai pensé que sa devait être un des agents. Tu vois je deviens folle. »_

_« Bah non ce n'est pas fini. Quant Charlie est rentré il m'a dit que ces agents ont entendues des bruits venant de la forêt. Et qu'ils ont étaient voir, or cela s'est passé au moment même où j'ai aperçu cette chose ou personne me regarder à travers la fenêtre. Ensuite dans la nuit on a entendu des hurlements comme un loup ou un truc comme ça. Puis Charlie et descendu avec son fusil, quand il est revenu il m'a dit que ce devait être un bagarre entre animaux sauvage. Puis ce matin, j'ai retrouvé ma chambre saccagée. Voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'école aujourd'hui. » C'est bizarre que je n'ai rien senti plus tôt. Puis on la entendu faire son chemin vers nous. Elle fit ses petites affaires quand on à écouter sa copine reprendre la parole. Cette fois on n'avait les deux côtés._

_« Bells tu m'as dit que le hurlement que tu as entendu ressemblai à un loup ? » Tout le monde fixa Jacob. Et ouais connard tu risques de nous foutre dans la merde, pensais-je même si il ne pouvait pas m'entendre._

_« Ouais, mais je ne vois pas le rapport ? » _

_« Bella il n'y a pas de loup dans la région.»_ _Ses quoi ses meufs sérieux?_

_« C'est peut-être autres chose ? C'est surement lié aux attaques qu'il y a en ce moment ? » Putain de bordel de merde. Elle test juste sous nos yeux et nous comme des connards on va réagir._

_« Bella les gens disent que c'est un ours on est d'accord ? »_

_« Oui. C'est ce que les randonneurs disent quand il passe chez Newton.»_

_« Bells il y a une rumeur comme quoi ça serai un loup de la taille d'un cheval. Certaines personnes l'aurai aperçu. » Là elle me rassura en se mettant à rire. Mais une partie de moi qui fut énormément blessé par sa réaction._

_« Ang dit moi pas que tu crois à ses histoires. Un loup géant honnêtement ? Et pourquoi pas des licornes aussi ? » Et au même moments j'ai vu 2 choses se produire simultanément : 1__er__ point Notre réaction qu'elle vu automatiquement et 2__ème__ point la réalisation des mots quand ils ont quittés sa bouche._

_« Bella je suis sérieuse demande à ton père. Tu verras les empreintes de pattes ne corresponde pas à un ours. » Puis ce fut le coup de grace. Elle chercha directement à Jacob et c'était foutu._

_« Putain de merde » Trois mots à suffit pour briser mon cœur en mille morceaux. Je ne voulais vraiment pas voir son regard de dégout donc comme tout le monde je baissai la tête dans la honte._

_« Bella tu es toujours là ? Allo, allo ? » Sa copine la appeler mais je pouvais sentir son regard sur nous._

_« Euh ouais je suis là Ang. Je crois que je viens d'avoir une révélation. »_

_« Oh d'accord. Mais Bell tu m'as parlé d'un appel d'Alice comme Alice Cullen ? » Et voilà comment on réalisa notre plus belle et monumental boulette._

_« Oui elle m'a appelé car elle était inquiète et voulais savoir comment je fessai depuis que j'avais rompu avec Edouard.»_

_« Ok. Attend tu m'as dit que ta chambre à était saccagé ? Mais comment aise possible ? »_

_« Ouais mais ses pas trop graves. Quant à comment c'est possible je pense avoir ma petite théorie. Tu sais il se passe des choses étranges dans cette ville. Comme des attaques de 'loup géant' par exemples." Elle nous regardait directement dans les yeux. Comment cette simple petite fille et sa copine pouvait nous chopé comme ça ? Elle ne doit pas être humaine ses vraiment pas possible ?_

_« Ouais, tu sais j'aime bien tous ce qui est folklore Bells. Et une fois j'ai entendu certaines histoires venant de la Push.» Ce n'est pas possible dieu tué nous maintenant._

_« Attend je crois que j'en ai entendu parler aussi. Une fois une connaissance m'a parlé d'une légende sur les 'froids' et les 'esprits guerriers' c'est ça ? » Si les regards pouvaient tuer je pense que nous le serrions. Je penchai ma tête vers Sam. On aurait jamais dû la sous-estimer ?_

_« Oui. J'ai était tellement séduite que j'ai décidé de trouver le livre. Et moi mon histoire préférée et la légende sur le fait que les Quileutes descendraient des loups. Tu imagines Bells si tous ce si étaient réels ? » _

_«Oh que oui Ang ! J'imagine très bien. Des loups géants et des vampires. Car je crois que les 'froids' sont référencés sous le nom comme étant des vampires. Tu sais quoi Ang je devrais demander à Charlie si son ami Billy Black lui a déjà raconté ces histoires ? Je me souviens qu'une fois son fils m'a dit que son père n'aimait pas les Cullen.» Je grognai bas pour pas qu'elle entende surtout quand j'ai vu Jake lui faire des trous dans le crâne pour son commentaire._

_« Bells son fils ses pas celui avec qui tu traine les week-ends ? Ce n'est pas lui que tu considères comme ton petit frère? » Je coudais Jared au commentaire de sa copine. Merci Taha Aki en fait._

_« Mmmh on peut dire ça. » Elle se sentait mal à l'aise sur le fait qu'on pouvait tous entendre. Ce que je peux comprendre très bien même._

_« Bella qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Jacob ? » Voyons si elle est fermé à tout le monde ou juste certaines personnes ?_

_«Rien on n'a juste plus les mêmes intérêts on va dire ? Mercredi il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus être ami avec moi. » Et encore ce putain de mot. Jacob tiquai à la fin de sa phrase mais peut dire qu'elle sent tapée complétement._

_« Oh Bell je suis sincèrement désolé d'entendre ça. C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut venir avec nous au ciné ce soir ? »_

_« Ouais. Mais ses pas grave cela m'a permis de réaliser certaines choses. Sinon changeons de sujet comment c'est passé ta matinée ? »_

_« Bien, à par Mike qui m'a demandé si je savais pourquoi tu étais absente aujourd'hui ? » Mais elle à combien de mec bordel ?_

_« Super ! Comme si ça ne suffisais pas qu'il me casse les pieds au boulot, il est perdu quand je ne suis pas là. » Je fis une danse heureuse en interne. Mon loup était un chouya calme mais le moindre truc et il exploserait ?_

_« Tu sais comment il est Bells, vu que tu refuses ses avances il continuera jusqu'à ce que tu es acceptée ou que tu quittes la ville. » Cela veut dire qu'elle est célibataire ? Je vis le même regard sur mon alpha et mon frère._

_« Tu parles. Mercredi il m'a fait une crise parce que j'avais parlée d'invité Jacob à venir avec nous. Il est persuadé que c'est mon nouveau 'mec' comme il dit. » Mais merde c'est quoi ces histoires ? Elle est libre ou pas ? A mon avis pas vu le putain de sourire du chiot._

_« Dit moi que tu plaisante ma belle ? Il ta pas sortie une bêtise pareil ? » Je regardai complètement confus et largué de cette conversation. Moi aussi je commencer à avoir mal au crâne._

_« Hélas si il m'a dit ça. Tu aurais vu sa tête quand je l'ai mouché c'était trop drôle, on aurait dit un 'chiot' perdu. Ensuite il a était boudé dans la réserve le reste de la journée. Mais bon c'est Mike. » Tiens celle-là elle est pour nous rappeler qu'elle sait qu'on écoute. La petite renarde._

_« Ouais ! J'aurais aimée être là pour voir ça ? Alors on se retrouve ce soir au ciné ou tu veux me rejoindre à la maison?»_

_« Je crois que je vais te rejoindre chez toi ? Si tu n'as pas l'esprit ? De plus il faut que je finisse de ranger ma chambre.»_

_« Veux-tu que je vienne t'aider ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas Ang, là il faut d'abord que je me débarrasse d'un lot de crétins qui se sont incrusté dans ma cuisine. »_

_« Ah bon qui c'est ? »_

_« Jacob Black et ses 'petits toutous'. Qui pense que le fait que son père et ami avec le miens peut m'obliger à aller chez lui. » Ou là elle a les nerfs je peux dire. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre car elle est trop Belle quand elle s'énerve. Théoriquement elle a raison puisque Jacob est l'alpha légitime._

_« Bells, t'aurais pas un problème avec les chiens en ce moments ? Non sérieusement si ton père préfère que tu sois chez eux je comprendrais?»_

_« Non Angéla je préfère mille fois être avec toi plus tôt que lui. De plus Charlie est un peu parano donc. Tu te rends compte qu'il était prêt à me renvoyer à Renée. »_

_« Je pense que je peux comprendre son comportement. Tu sais même si tu ne le veux pas Bella il a peur pour toi. Te connaissant tu fais celle que ça ne touche pas mais vu ta réaction plus tôt je pense que tu as vraiment peur. » Elle est perspicace ca copine._

_« Je sais Ang. Tu sais quoi on en reparlera mieux ce soir, si ça ne te dérange pas. Car d'en pas longtemps tu risques de reprendre les cours.»_

_« Ok je te prend tes leçon d'aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Ok on fait comme ça. A ce soir Ang »_

_« Bye ma Bell » Heureusement qu'elle est une fille car là j'ai un peu la rage on va dire._

_« Quoi ? Je présume que vous voulez parler de ma discussion avec ma copine ou je rêve ? » J'avais raison depuis le début : Elle à un argument de poids à chaque phrases ou attitudes ses stressants à forces._

_« En fait oui. Il y a certaines choses qu'on aimerait éclaircir avec toi ? »_

_« Ok, je vais vous dire ce que je pense et je veux que vous me confirmés ou infirmés si je me trompe ou pas ? D'accord ? » Merde elle lâche rien. Depuis ce matin on est ici et elle sait ce que nous somme ainsi que pourquoi ? Mais nous on à pas avancé d'un pet de canard. Elle me rend DINGUE._

_« D'accord Bella. Et en échange on veut que tu nous dises la vérité sur qui est après toi ? Est-ce que ça marche ? »_

_« Marcher conclu. » ENFIN on avance dis-je chuchotant._

_« Ok, alors ma théorie sur vous » _dit-elle en nous pointant du doigt._ « Est que vous êtes une sortes de Loup-Garou. Es-ce que je me trompe?» On fit tous un regard pour confirmer sa théorie._

_« Non tu as raison. Maintenant dit-nous qui est après toi ? »_

_« Comme si vous ne le saviez pas. Vous avez entendu ma conversation avec Alice ? Je ne me trompe pas ? Je sais que vous êtes au courant de qui c'est et pourquoi ? » Elle me fait chier royalement là._

_« Tu ne lâchera rien Bells au risque de te faire tuer. Pourquoi est-ce que tu protège ses 'sangsues' après tous ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » Lui a dit Jacob avec son tact de bourrin tout en venant vers elle à la table. Puis la merde et ressortie._

_« Ecoute moi Jacob Black, je ne les protègent pas. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ils sont parties sans même se soucié de ce qui peut m'arriver donc ne dit plus jamais ça. Et de plus c'est déjà dur de savoir que Charlie est en danger à cause de moi. Donc ferme là. » Mais fait chier, elle marque des points à tous les coups._

_« Excuse-moi Bells c'est juste que j'ai peur pour toi. »_

_« Je sais Jake, mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quelques choses à cause de moi. C'est de ma faute si elle est après moi personne d'autre.» Je n'y crois vraiment pas mes oreilles. Cette meuf est désintéresser par tous et n'importe quoi._

_« C'est pas ce qu'on a cru entendre tout à l'heure Bella. D'après ta copine ils ont une part de responsabilités dans cette histoire pas toi. » Fallait qu'il lui dise, et je pari qu'elle va tout ce mettre sur le dos._

_« Si. J'ai aussi ma part. Car Edouard à tous fait pour me dissuader de me rapprocher de lui. Or j'ai découvert ce qu'ils étaient, je le savais que si je le côtoyais je risquer ma vie. »_

_« Tu n'es qu'une humaine Bella, il n'aurait jamais dû te faire savoir ce qu'il était. » Puis la furie Bella et revenu. Sérieux je m'inquiète vraiment pour ça sentais mental à ce niveau._

_« PUTAIN ! Pour qui te prends-tu Sam Uley ? Tu viens chez moi et me juge sur les connaissances que j'ai pu avoir ? Tu ne sais rien de ma vie alors ferme là maintenant sinon tu dégage et tu prends tes chiots avec toi. » Je secouais la tête pensant que c'était sa fin, et cette fois ces Sam qui m'étonna. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition et présenta ses excuses. Je ne l'ai jamais vu agir comme cela sauf pour Emily. Mais ces son empreinte. _

_« Je m'en tape que vous me parliez des Cullen Sam. Ce que je n'aime pas c'est me juger sur des choix que j'ai fait qui risque de couter la vie à des gens auquel je tiens. J'ai conscience que le fait d'être avec les Cullen me pose maintenant des soucis, mais il y 5 mois ce n'était pas comme ça ? Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'une vamp avide de vengeance me courait après ? » Puis elle se calma un peu avant de remonter en pression une fois de plus. Cette fille doit être bipolaire ce n'est pas vrai. De plus Jacob n'arrange pas du tout les choses, elle nous posa plus de questions que nous sur elle. Donc elle décida d'essayer de nous faire confiance pour sa protection. Même si je sais au plus profond de moi qu'elle se souciait plus de nous que d'elle-même. Alors nous raconta comment elle à découvert sur les Cullen son idée pour éloigner le chef des nomades que les Cullen on tué après qu'il l'ait mordu. Nous dit ce que cette Victoria est exactement est pourquoi elle veut se venger ? Elle nous dit pour le troisième celui qu'on a tué, enfin après plusieurs arrêts suite à nos grognements elle nous laissa lui poser des questions._

_« Bella comment n'es-tu pas un vampire si tu as était mordu ? »_

_« Je vous les dit, Edouard à sucer le venin avant qu'il ne rentre réellement dans mon organisme. Même que sa baise comme une chienne. » Elle nous montra même sa cicatrice, mais je ne pu empêcher mes rires et les autres aussi. Je crois que c'est pas le bon jour pour connaître le bon côté de Bella Swan._

_« Quoi ? Qu'est- ce qu'il a de drôle là-dedans ? » _

_« Ça fait bizarre de t'entendre jurer comme tu le fait Bells. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant dire un gros mot, donc il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que tu as changé. » Et là elle est devenu froide en une seconde et parla calmement._

_« Tu sais Jacob je ne suis pas la fille que tu as connu. » Ce gamin est vraiment mais vraiment un crétin._

_« Comment ça ? Je te connais mieux que tu ne le dit. »_

_« Non. Celle que tu connais c'est la Bella qui a fait en sorte de passer inaperçu. Ainsi que la raison réel de ma venue ici. Enfin bref. Quand tu sors avec un vampire qui a était transformé en 1918 à l'âge de 17 ans. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit sans te faire châtier. Il agissait avec moi comme si on était encore à l'époque Victorienne et il était persuadé de ce qui était le mieux pour moi étant donné qu'il lissait dans les pensées. A part les miennes, donc non je jure comme un marin. Je sais aussi utiliser une arme à feu et d'autres choses et je sais conduire une moto étant donné que j'en ai une chez Renée. Donc non tu ne me connais pas. » J'ai enregistré tous ce qu'elle a dit est savait à ce moment précis que la merde aller frapper le ventilateur. _

_« Attend sa veux dire que tu m'as menti pour que je t'apprenne à conduire ? »_

_« Oui c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour passer du temps avec toi, sans que tu penses que je voulais te côtoyer pour sortir ensemble. Mais pour Charlie je ne pense pas qu'il sache.» Je fus choqué par sa sincérité et j'ai compris immédiatement quand les autres auront assimilés qu'ils penseront exactement la même chose._

_« Euh…ouais….c'est pas un souci. Oh flûte Bells je ne te verais jamais autrement qu'une amie mince on se connaît depuis qu'on est gamins Bella. » Elle leva un sourcil vers lui pour voir qu'elle ne le croyait absolument pas._

_« Es-tu sur Jacob Black ? A moins que tu veuille qu'on pose la question à Embry ici présent. Pour savoir ce que t'a bien pu lui dire à mon sujet ? Mmmh ! Qu'en penses-tu ? » Et Sam choisi ce moment pour ressortir dans son rôle d'alpha._

_« Bella »_

_« Oui Sam ? » Lui demanda t'elle prudemment même si je savais qu'il se passé quelque chose. Il lui à demander si il pouvait lui poser une certaine question. Mais elle comprit que ça concernai elle, Jake et moi._

_« Bella sort tu avec Jacob ou pas ? » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pour voir ci il était sérieux. Je ne sais ce qu'elle y à vue. Mais la prochaine chose et qu'elle était méconnaissable._

_« Jacob regarde-moi ? » Elle lui demanda d'une voix à vous glacer le sang. Il leva la tête doucement vers elle m'ai ne dit rien puis elle fit la seule chose que je ne penserai jamais qu'elle ferai._

_« MERDE » Je l'entendis crier puis ce tenir la main dans sa poitrine._

_« Merde Bella tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? » dit-il tous en se frottant la joue ou ont pu voir la marque de sa petite main._

_« J'ai perdu la tête. Tu te fou de ma gueule Jake ? Donc tout le monde pense qu'on sort ensemble ? Je pense que je suis en droit de te demander une explication ? » Je savais qu'il n'ont jamais était rien d'autre que des amis._

_« Je….je….je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire Bells. » C'est la troisième fois qui bégaye devant elle. Là il réalise ce que son père voulu dire ?_

_« AH NON Jacob il n'y a pas de Bells cette fois. Tu crois que tu peux aller raconter ce qu'il te chante à n'importe qui ? Puis faire comme si de rien était ? Tu pensais que je ne le s'aurais pas ? C'est pour ça que Charlie m'a tanné le cuir pour savoir ce que je pensais de toi. Je ne peux pas croire que tu es agi de cette manière bordel. T'a quel âge franchement, gggrrrrr tu me gonfle avec tes histoires. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir quitte ma maison. MAINTENANT »_

_« Bella je suis désolé s'il te plait. Tu peux trouver le moyen de me pardonner je ferai ce que tu veux ? » Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Certes je ne l'aime pas mais ses la première fois de ma vie surtout depuis que je suis un loup. Que je vois un mec pleurer ?_

_« Va te faire enculer Jake. Là tu as était trop loin. Que tu me dises devant tes potes que tu ne veux plus qu'on soit ami parce que tu te transforme en chien géant passe encore. Mais que tu dises que je suis ta petite amie là sa me pose un énorme problème. Je veux que quand je redescends de la salle de bain je souhaite que vous aillez TOUS quitté ma maison est-ce clair ? » Elle accepte le faite qu'il soit un loup mais ne supporte pas le fait qu'il lui ai menti ? Je lui attrapai le bras avant qu'elle ne sorte complètement de ma vue. Je ressenti un courant passer dans tous mon corps. Je sais qu'elle la senti car elle refuse de me regarder dans les yeux._

_« Bella attend ? »_

_« Quoi encore ? J'ai des trucs à faire. » Ça me fit mal même si je sais qu'elle agissait surtout à cause de Jake. Sur cette action il est mal barré._

_« Je sais que tu en veux à Jacob pour ce qu'il a fait. Mais tu ne peux pas nous demander de quitter sachant que tu as une 'sangsue' qui ne veut que ta mort. »_

_« Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu n'es pas mon père à ce que je sache. Je suis majeur et de plus je peux me débrouiller avec Victoria. Maintenant lâche moi ? » Si tu savais ma BELLA se que j'aimerai faire avec toi ? Je secouai la tête avant de répondre, plus séchement que je le voulais ?_

_« NON. Hors de question de te laisser seul ici. »_

_« PPPFFFF. C'est quoi avec vous le problème les gars, avec le fait qu'une fille dise NON. Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me foutre la paix quand je vous le demande. Sérieusement là sa deviens ridicule, je suis claqué, j'ai mal à la main et en plus je dois finir de nettoyer le cirque qu'un vampire cinglée à fait juste pour me rendre dingue. Et je dois en plus gérer le fait que mon meilleur ami et ses copains sont des loups et que ce même dit ami va dire à qui veux l'entendre qu'on est ensemble. Donc Non je ne veux plus écouter vos histoires de mâles sous testostérones. » Je rêve elle vient de me criais dessus ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire ? Personne n'a jamais tenu tête à Paul Long ? Comment un simple petit visage pâle à pu me transformer en chatte fouetté ? C'est Sam qui désamorça la situation :_

_« Bella, je peux comprendre que tu sois en colère par le comportement de Jacob. Mais Paul à raison on ne te laissera pas tant qu'on n'aura pas décider d'un plan pour ta sécurité. »_

_« D'accord Sam. Puis-je au moins trouver quelques choses à mettre sur ma main avant de finir notre conversation ou pas ? Car au risque de me répéter pour la millième fois j'ai du rangement et de plus ce soir je dois aller au ciné. Donc peux-tu demander à ton abruti de me lâcher STP ? » Ouch abruti vraiment ? _

_« Paul » m'ordonna Sam dans ça voix d'alpha ce qui me fit lâcher rapidement et la sensation fut dévastatrice. Je l'ai vu et ressenti bizarre mais décidai de voir cela plus au calme. Quand elle redescendit elle prit un verre d'eau, puis elle alla se rassoir et décida de bouder. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à son enfantillage. Sam l'appela prudemment, maintenant qu'on savait ce qu'elle était capable de faire._

_« J'ai une proposition à te faire mais je veux ton avis d'abord. Est-ce que cela te conviens comme compromis ? » Lui dit-il pour ne pas la braquer et j'aimais Sam pour ça. Il pouvait gérer n'importe quoi, c'est un excellent alpha._

_« Ecouté Sam je sais que je n'ai pas était des plus aimables depuis qu'on sait rencontrer. Mais là je suis au bout de ma patience et mes nerfs sont à rudes épreuves, donc vous me dites ce dont vous avez parlé avec les autres et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous faciliter la tâche. Est-ce que cela répond à votre question ? » Sa c'est ma fille têtu jusque au bout des ongles. Sam me fit un signe de tête pour me dire qu'il avait compris aussi et lui répondit :_

_« Ouais je pense que c'est gérable pour moi. » elle lui fit signe pour lui de continuer. Si Emily voie cela elle n'arrêtera pas de se moquer de lui._

_« Voilà je veux que tu sache qu'on fait des patrouilles sur la réserve ainsi que sur le territoire des Cullen. Mais maintenant qu'on sait que c'est après toi qu'elle en a je voulais voir avec toi si tu penses que tu peux essayer de venir à la Push afin qu'on puisse lui tendre un piège ? »_

_« Pourquoi viendrais-je à la Push ? »_

_« Bella il y a trop de zone à parcourir. Je ne peux pas me permettre que tu sois blessé ou pire parce qu'on a dû être en train de lui courir après. »_

_« Si j'accepte de venir à la Push qui sera chargé de jouer les baby-sitter pendant que vous lui couraient après ? A moins que vous ne m'attachaient à un arbre ? » Sam se tourna vers moi je lui fis comprendre que je ferais en sorte de la garder sur ?_

_« En fait on pensais que tu passerai du temps avec Jacob ou chez Billy?»_

_« Oh que non Sam. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec un adolescent corné. Je me débrouillerai avec Victoria de plus Alice peut me prévenir si elle attaque. Donc on peut en rester là. » J'ai dû retenir un rire lorsqu'elle appela Jake un ado corné. Mais grogna quand elle mentionna la sangsue._

_« Bells s'il te plait. Accepte je te promets de me racheter pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais par pitié ne la laisse pas te mettre la main dessus s'il te plait. Je tiens à toi je ne veux pas te perdre à cause d'une connerie que j'ai dit?» Lui dit Jacob complètement casé, sa ma fait chier quand même._

_« Jacob t'es mon meilleur ami, mais je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu as dit qu'on était ensemble ? Et même pas tu penses que je céderai là-dessus ? Alors j'attends ? » Je pense que tout le monde se posa la même question ? On attendait après lui pour nous expliquer son comportement. Quand de nouveau le port sonna Bella décrocha et toutes les têtes se retourna vers elle, lorsqu'on attendu la personne au bout du fil._

_« ISABELLA MARIE SWAN NE T'AVISE MEME PAS DE METTRE TON PLAN A EXCUTION. » Je vis le visage de mon ange se recomposé, et elle rapprocha le tél à son oreille._

_« ALICE ça va pas la tête tu viens de m'arracher le tympan. De toute façon je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles ? »_

_« Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Bella. Je t'ai vu faire et je peux te dire que ça ne marchera pas. Donc ravise-toi. » «Foutu Lutin psychiques» chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. Je ne sais pas encore qu'elle était son plan mais je crois que je vais l'enfermer dans ma chambre et attaché au lit._

_« Honnêtement je ne comprends pas Alice ce que tu veux dire? »_

_« Bella si tu fais ce que tu penses je te jure que je reviens et t'attache et t'emmène sur une ile desserte afin de te faire passer l'envie de raccourcir l'échéance que je t'ai donné, pour sauver la vie de ton père. »_

_« Merde Alice. Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas. De toute façon c'est ma vie je fais ce que je veux avec. » Merde elle ne peut pas être vraiment sérieuse ?_

_« Bella tu ne comprends pas. Elle va te torturer pire que James à fait. Tu n'y survivras pas. C'est ça que tu veux que Charlie retrouve ton corps complètement méconnaissable ? » En écoutant le discours de la vamp voyante, j'ai grogné plus dur et je tremblé tellement que je sentais venir bientôt la phase. Sam et Jared essayai de me calmer mais rien y fait._

_Jusqu'au moment où mon ange se tourna vers moi et dit : « C'est quoi ce bordel » Ce qui me permit de reprendre un semblent de contrôle, assez du moins pour essayer de suivre cette conversation. Je l'ai entendu lui demander comment elle avait fait pour voir ça décision ? Perso je me posai exactement la même question. Puis elle se moqua d'elle sur le fait qu'une vamp ne pouvait être malade. Je suis tombé en amour avec cette fille. Elle a de l'esprit, drôle et surtout ne se laisse pas faire par n'importe qui. Même pas part des vampires ou des loups, et cela me plait énormément. En plus d'être belle, sexy comme l'enfer avec la force de caractère d'un guerrier. Je fus sortie de mon monologue interne par mon ange sans prennent de nouveau au vampire :_

_« Et comment tu peux être si sur Alice qu'il ne va pas la rejoindre afin de l'aider ? »_

_« Ok tu as gagné. Quant Edouard nous a rejoint il à écouter ses pensées et n'a rien trouvé pour lui qui fait que tu sois en danger? Donc fait-moi confiance sur ceux coup là »_

_« Mais bien sûr Ali je te fait confiance. Tu me prends pour une conne ou quoi ? PRUDEWARD c'est tous mieux que tous les mondes. Je te rappel quand même qu'il à passer presque une année à Dénali. Donc cela lui à laisser le temps d'apprendre sur vous et comment contourner vos don ALICE. Tu as pensé à ça ou ton connard de frère a dit une fois de plus que ça ne risquer rien ? »_

_« Je t'assure Bella qu'Edouard t'aime. Il ferra tous pour empêcher qui que ce soit de s'en prendre à toi. Donc ne t'inquiète pas on trouvera une solution pour Victoria ?_ _» On grinça des dents en même temps au passage de l'autre l'aimer. _

_« Alice je t'aime comme une sœur. Mais franchement ne me prend pas pour une conne. Ce matin je t'ai dit que Victoria savait que vous étiez parties. Donc maintenant fait marché ton super cerveau de vampire et tu comprendras ce que j'essaie de te dire. » Je note qu'elle ne mentionne presque jamais son vamp, ou que les seul fois elle n'a dit son noms qu'une fois sinon c'est des surnoms assez cool._

_« OH MON DIEU ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Il faut que j'appelle Irina pour lui demander de dire à Laurent de revenir. Bella il faut absolument que tu lui dises si il vient te voir de retourner à Irina au plus vite. » Bella avait tiré loin de son oreille se doutant de la vamp._

_« ALICE qui est Irina ? » Demanda mon ange même si je suis sûr qu'elle connaissait la réponse._

_« C'est la compagne à Laurent pourquoi ? Bella dit moi pourquoi tu me le demande ? »_

_« Alice dit moi que tu plaisante quand tu dis que Laurent avait une compagne ? S'il te plait par pitié ? Que ce n'est pas comme dans compagnon vrai ? »_

_« Bah si pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien qu'un vampire n'a qu'un compagnon si il meurt ou est tué celui qui reste souvent cherche à se venger ou réclame la mort. C'est ce qui ce passe avec Victoria justement. »_

_« Ali est-ce que Irina serai dans le même style que Victoria si il arrivait que Laurent ne revienne pas ? » Elle nous regardai tout en disant sa phrase pour nous faire comprendre dans qu'elle merde on venait de la coller. Techniquement C'est Jacob mais étant Bella elle préféra se sacrifié plus tôt que de voir l'un d'entre nous blesser ou mourir._

_« Rien Ali t'inquiète pas je gère. Alice peux-tu me rendre un service ? »_

_« Tous ce que tu voudras tant que ça ne mette pas ta vie en danger. »_

_« Ha, ha cela dépendra de ce que tu découvriras. Peux-tu s'il te plait rentrer en contact avec Irina et voir si elle à des nouvelles de Laurent ? Et me le dire des que tu le sais s'il te plait ? »_

_« Oui je peux faire ça. Mais Bella promets-moi de me dire pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? »_

_« Pas de souci Ali. Il va falloir que je te laisse pour aller casser 3 pattes à ce PUTAIN de chien qui vient de me faire une belle connerie. »_

_« Ok Bells prend soin de toi et fait attention je t'embrasse. Bye »_

_« T'inquiète Bye Ali et merci. » Puis d'un coup je vis le portable voler est s'exploser littéralement dans la tête de Jacob._

_« AIE. Mais ça fait mal Bells. »_

_« Je vais te tuer Jacob. »_

_« Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait ? »_

_« Tu n'as rien fait. Tu es sur de ça ? »_

_« Oui. Je suis pour rien si ta sangsue ta appeler pour t'empêcher de faire une connerie. »_

_« Oh mon dieu aidé moi. Je crois que je vais faire un meurtre. Tu n'es qu'un crétin Jake. »_

_« Mais quoi Bella. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? » Quant-elle du s'assoir pour se remettre de quelques chose_

_« Jacob je vais te mettre sur la voie alors ouvre bien tes OREILLES non de dieu. Tout à l'heure je t'ai demandé qui était là la nuit dernière on est d'accord ? » _

_« Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport » Elle lui relança un truc pour ça bêtise._

_« Mais mince Bells arrête sa fait mal. »_

_« Tu m'écoute ou pas abruti » Jake lui fit un signe de tête. Il commence enfin à comprendre_

_« Bon ! Tu m'as dit qu'il y a quelques jours vous aviez tué un vampire. Tu me suis toujours là ? » Il signe encore, une lueur étrange était dans ses yeux ?_

_« Maintenant je veux que tu te rappel ce que je t'ai dit quand tu me là décris ? » Jacob se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle venait de lui dire mais il ne comprenait pas_

_« Tu m'as dit qu'il se nommé Laurent. »_

_« OUAIS bravo Jake. Si tu me donne la bonne réponse je te donnerai un sucre. »_

_« Je suis pas un chien Bells. Mais ne vois toujours pas le rapport ? »_

_« Putain qu'il est con. » D'accord avec toi ma Belle  
><em>

_« Je rêve. Dite moi que je fais un cauchemar par pitié. Ma vie est entre les mains de chiens géants qui ne comprennent rien ? Autant qu'elle me tue maintenant ça ira plus vite. »_

_« Je t'interdis de dire çà Bells je la laisserai pas faire. »_

_« Tu m'interdis. Je rêve là. Jacob Black te rends-tu compte de ce qui ce passe réellement ou pas ? »_

_« Oui tu as une 'sangsue' après toi qui veut se venger car les Cullen ont tué son compagnon._

_« Jake as-tu entendu ma conversation avec Alice ou pas ? »_

_« Euh ouais. Pourquoi ?_

_« Jacob qu'as-tu entendu exactement de cette conversation ? » Lui demanda-t-elle comme ci c'était un enfant.  
><em>

_« Vous avez parlez d'une sangsue qui fessai partie du clan de celle qui t'en veut. Puis après ta posé des questions sur une certaine Irina ? J'ai bon ou pas ? » Elle posa sa tête sur la table pour se frapper. S'aillé elle a complétement péter les plombs. Puis brusquement elle releva la tête est se retourna vers Sam en le priant du regard._

_« Sam vous n'êtes pas sérieux quand vous me demander de faire en sorte de me protéger. Alors que Mr Crétin ici présent n'ai pas capable de réaliser ce qui viens de me tomber dessus ? » _

_« Hé je suis pas un crétin Bells. Et de toute façon tu ne risques rien avec moi. »_

_« Si Jake tu es un crétin. Le vampire que vous avez tué, tu te souviens?»_

_« Oui même ca a était facile. » Ma belle lui claqua l'arrière de la tête. Je retenu un rire même si ce n'était pas le moment._

_« Mais c'est pourquoi ça ? »_

_« Je vais vraiment finir par te trucider Jacob Black. Réfléchit à ce que je t'ai dit ce n'est pas compliqué.» Elle se renfrogna au problème de plus qu'on venait de lui mettre au-dessus de la tête. Elle se leva pour aller répondre et peut dire qu'elle ne supporte plus d'être traitée comme un bébé._

_« Résidence Swan »_

_« Oh Bella, j'ai essayée de t'appeler sur ton portable mais ça ne répondait pas. Tu m'as fait peur Bells, je croyais qui t'était arrivé quelques choses. » _

_«Mais non je vais bien. Il ne faut pas exagérer Ali? Je sais que je suis sujette aux accidents mais quand même. C'est le chien qui m'a cassé mon tél. Mais tu as surement appris quelque chose pour moi ? »_

_« Bella je veux d'abord que tu me fasses une promesse ? » je ne pense pas qu'elle accepte._

_« Dit toujours et je verrai Ali ? »_

_« PPFF ! Bon j'ai appelée Irina et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de Laurent depuis au moins quelques semaines. »_

_« Ok mais doit y avoir plus je ne me trompe pas ? » Je me rendais compte que personne ne connaissait réellement Isabella Swan._

_« Oui Bella, il y a plus. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit il était en direction de Forks pour rendre une faveur à une vieille connaissance. Il doit juste venir pour confirmer ou pas si tu es accessible mais rien d'autres. »_

_«D'accord il devait jouer les éclaireurs.»_

_« Oui mais Bella j'en ai parlé avec Carlisle et on n'a parlé du traiter qu'on avait signé avec les quileutes.» On commença à grogner mais Bella nous regardai et un petit sourire pour nous faire savoir qu'elle joué avec la sangsue._

_« De quoi tu parles Alice? » Je vais le redire J'aime cette fille. Jared me fit un clin d'œil en accord avec moi.  
><em>

_« Il y a un certain temps quand Carlisle et venu dans la région il a découvert que les indiens de la Push se transformé en loup. Qu'ils étaient fait pour tuer les vampires, c'est pour ça qu'on avait le traiter.»_

_« Ok je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais Alice il n'y a pas de loup dans la région ? »_

_« Ils ne sont pas comme des loups normaux ils sont aussi grand que des chevaux Bella et dangereux. On sait que ton père et ami avec le descendent direct de l'ancien Alpha de la meute précédente. Mais Carlisle pense qu'ils ont disparu, car quand on est revenu il y a 2 ans ils n'étaient plus là. »_

_« Alice les as-tu déjà vu réellement ou pas ? »_

_« Non moi ou Jazz ne les avons jamais vu. Mais Edouard nous a dit qu'ils étaient dangereux c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas aimé quand le fils de l'ami de ton père te côtoyais. Mais fait attention ce sont des bêtes. » On vit mon ange rouler des yeux, elle était vraiment à l'aise avec le surnaturel._

_« Ouais je ferai attention. Si j'en croise un tu crois que si je jette mon sac de cours il fera mes devoirs ? De quoi s'occuper pour éviter qu'il me bouffe sa marcherai ou pas ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas drôle Bella. Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables alors ne plaisante pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Si tu croise Laurent il ne se nourrit que d'animaux normalement maintenant donc il ne te fera rien. »_

_« Pardon. Tu veux dire qu'il est 'végétarien' ? Attend il est partie depuis combien de temps exactement déjà ? » Je regardai ses différentes expressions de son corps et visage et pourrai dire qu'elle s'amusait. Je chuchotais assez bas pour pas que la sangsue m'entende. « Pourquoi elle prend notre défense quand on sait qu'on lui a peut-être mit une vamp de plus sur le dos ? » « Parce que c'est Bells. » C'est tous ce que dit Jake en haussant les épaules. Je vois maintenant pourquoi il en ait tombé amoureux._

_« A peu près 6 mois, quand on a du te quittés après ton anniversaire. Ça lui est arrivé de glisser mais il se contrôle assez bien d'après Irina ? Mais elle a peur que le service qui doit rendre lui coûte la vie. Carlisle à parler des loups à Eléazar donc normalement Laurent de vrai faire attention.» Elle se retourna vers Jacob et ses comme elle lui fit passer un message car son visage se ralluma immédiatement._

_« Et c'est tous ce que Irina ta dit ? Elle ne sait vraiment pas pour qui il devait faire l'éclaireur ? » _

_« Non désolé Bella. Je lui ai demandé si elle avait entendu parler de Victoria. Elle ne la jamais vu ou même entendu.» Vue la tête de Bella elle ne croit pas un mot de ce qui sort de cette bouche._

_« Ok Alice merci. Si une dernière question ? Est-ce que Irina ta dit si elle sait combien de temps il serait absent? » «Pourquoi, fait-elle sa » marmonnais-je pour moi-même. « Elle est étonnante comme fille. » Dit Jared pour reprendre ce que j'avais dit plus tôt._

_« Elle ne m'a pas dit Bella, mais Eléazar lui à dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire mais je ne le voie pas du tout. Je pense qu'il a dû retourner à l'alimentation humaine et c'est fait tuer par les loups si il est venu jusqu'à Forks. » Tu n'as pas tort sangsue, cela et vrai au moins._

_« Ouais tu dois avoir raison. Merci encore Alice. »_

_« Tu es les bienvenues Bells. Et surtout fait attention de ne pas aller à la Push ou des contacts avec les jeunes surtout si il y a des loups garde à l'esprit qu'ils sont incontrôlables.» Puis le chiot a fait le con on n'a pu le retenir et il a sorti sa connerie dans un grognement malade « Sale sangsue » Bella à essayer de trouver une sortie en fessant comme si rien ne sais passer._

_«T'inquiète pas pour moi Alice. Je fer_ » Mais elle fut coupé par un cri strident. Je fusillais Jacob du regard. Depuis le début elle fait en sorte de ne pas dire quoi que ce soit contre nous. Et lui en une seconde gâche tout._

_« ISABELLA MARIE SWAN dit moi pas que c'est un loup que j'entends vers toi ? » _

_« Alice ! Arrête ça. Tu m'arrache l'oreille à chaque fois. »_

_« Répond moi Bella. Ce n'est pas un chien. A peine partie il faut que tu cours dans des loups garous ? Ton chien qui s'appelle Jake c'est ton ami Jacob, celui qui est venu au bal ? N'est-ce pas ? » Elle se tourna vers nous pour l'aider mais personnellement je n'avais vraiment aucune idée._

_« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Ali ? » Tenta-t-elle mais cela ne marcha pas cette fois._

_« BORDEL DE MERDE. ISABELLA MARIE SWAN TU N'ES PAS RESPONSABLE DE LA DISPARITION DE LAURENT J'ESPERE ? Répond moi ? »_

_« Mais MERDE tu devrais gueuler plus fort. Je suis sûr que mes voisins ne ton pas entendu. »_

_« Belllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Je ne plaisante pas. Ci sa reviens à Victoria elle va se trouver un allié pour sa vengeance. Tu ne crois pas qu'un vampire c'est suffisant non ? »_

_« PUTAIN DE MERDE. Ecoute moi bien Marie Alice Brandon-Cullen Hale. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans OK. ALORS ARRETE DE ME CRIAIS DESSUS. » Et encore une fois elle nous scotcha avec sa réponse même la vamp légume ne la ramena pas tellement._

_« Désolé bells mais je ne pensais pas que les loups auraient étaient là. Ça pose un gros problème maintenant. » J'ai remarqué ainsi que Sam et Jay sa lueur calculatrice sur ce que l'autre venais de lui dire. Je pense qu'elle risque de se servir de ce qu'elle à découvert peut être pour nous. Priais-je intérieurement._

_« Je sais Ali mais regarde essaye de garder un œil sur Irina ainsi que Victoria. Et vois ci Carlisle peut se mettre en contact avec Eléazar pour arranger les choses ci cela leur reviens aux oreilles. La seul chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'ils m'ont assuré qu'ils l'ont tué parce qu'il avait les yeux rouge et il était prêt à chasser donc ils étaient dans leurs droits. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais ce n'est que des adolescents et ils sont là pour protéger les humains Ali. Ils ne font que le travail. » Je remarqué qu'elle dit cela d'une traite sans même être réellement au courant de nos légende ainsi que le traité mais ce débrouille avec ce qu'elle pense. J'ai donné un regard autours de moi. Le pack n'avait toujours pas réalisé qu'elle se levait pour nous contre son meilleur ami._

_« D'accord Bell je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais toi voie avec ton ami Jacob si il peut contrôler sa meute.» Tant mieux qu'elle pense que ce soit le chiot qui est l'alpha actuellement. Je sais que mon ange à compris cela aussi._

_« Oui bah alors là c'est pas gagné si c'est lui l'alpha. Par ce que pour le moment c'est qu'un crétin. » Jacob ce renfrogna et nous ont dû se mordre les joue pour ne pas rires. Puisqu'elle pense que ce n'est que Jacob avec elle._

_« Rit pas Ali c'est comme si Emmet était le chef de votre coven franchement. »_

_« Oh…..mon…..dieu dit moi que tu plaisante. Parce que si c'est ça t'es mal barré ? » On vit Bell rouler des yeux encore une fois._

_« Au lieu de te moqué de moi et de bébé Alpha qui est aussi mon meilleur ami trouve une solution pour que ma vie redevienne 'normal' enfin aussi normale que possible.» J'ai adoré la tête de 'bébé alpha' je trouve que cela lui va bien, Sam eu un petit rire même._

_« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content bébé alpha ? Ce n'est pas moi qu'est fait une boulette alors la ramène pas. »_

_« Ou Bella s'énerve j'aimerai bien être là pour voir ça ?» _

_« Alice t'arrange pas les choses-là. Et tu serais comme-moi si tu découvrais que le bruit qui ta empêché de dormir ce n'était juste qu'une vamp psychotique et 2 loups juvénile qui ne trouve rien de mieux que déboisé la forêt derrière chez toi. Et que depuis ton réveille tu dois répondre à l'inquisition espagnol alors oui je suis un peu énervé. » Pour la bagarre je le reconnais mais pas pour les questions. Même si on à découvert certaine chose._

_« Bella je te promets qu'on trouvera une solution. Qui soit favorable pour toi du moins.» Bella ne croyait pas un mot, comme si elle loupé quelques choses._

_« Ouais, ouais Alice. Je suis sûr de ça. Et si je survie et que la prochaine fois que quelqu'un écrase une fée dans le monde ses sure moi qu'on va se venger parce que sa sera s'en doute une personne que je connais. »_

_« Sois pas défaitiste Bell sa peut pas être pire que ça n'est déjà ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas défaitiste Ali, je suis réaliste. C'est sure que ça arrive à n'importe qui d'avoir ça meilleur amie être un vampire et son autre ami ce transformé en loup géant. D'avoir hypothétiquement une vamp assoiffé de vengeance tout ça parce que son ex et unique petit ami agissait encore comme à l'époque où il a était changé et qui la lourdé dans la forêt pour qu'elle vive une vie soi-disant normal. Sans mentionner le fait que tout ai partie du fait qu'un vampire sadique, voulais juste faire mumuse avec une humaine protéger par un clan de 7 Vamps végétariens qui plus aient. J'ai oublié quelques choses Oh madame la voyante ? Alors ne viens pas me dire que je suis défaitiste ALICE. » Retour en arrière ! Qu'a-t-elle dit unique petit ami ? Cela voudrait peut-être dire qu'elle est encore VIERGE. Oh mon dieu ce ne peut pas être possible ? Quoi que ? Elle la bien appeler Prudeward et qu'il l'a traité et considéré comme à l'époque où il fut transformer. Si c'est ça je suis le mec le plus chanceux du monde. Mais bon pour le moment il faut que je me reconcentre sur ce qui se dit._

_« Bella je comprends parfaitement que tu sois comme tu te sens actuellement. Mais je te jure que je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te sauver, je t'aime et même si tu n'es plus avec Edouard tu sera toujours ma sœur.»_

_« Moi aussi Alice je t'aime et je te considèrerai toujours comme mon amie, et j'ai était heureuse de te connaitre. Prends soins toi d'accord.»_

_« Ok Bell fait attention surtout. Je te tiendrai au courant si je voie quelque chose ? »_

_« On fait comme ça et garde tes penser pour toi quand il est là. Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne Ali et là je suis sérieuse.»_

_« Je sais je l'avais compris Bella. Bye »_

_« Bye le lutin.» Puis sur ceux elle récupéra son portable et se dirigea dans les escaliers. Je la regardai complétement abasourdit par son comportement. Sam profita qu'elle se soit absentée pour régler certain détail._

_« Jacob il va falloir avoir une conversation sur ce qui a était dit et fait?» Jake pour une fois la garda fermé et fut juste un signe de tête pour dire qu'il comprenait. On l'entendit faire couler l'eau de la douche, Sam repris la parole et avec ses mots ma fait passer une onde de peur dans tous le corps._

_« Maintenant, il faut proposer un plan sachant qu'au lieu d'avoir une sangsue après Bella il risque d'en avoir deux ? Quelqu'un à une idée ? » Nous dit-il pour faire fonctionner nos cerveaux dans le but de trouver quelques choses ? C'est Jay qui rompit le silence qu'il y avait dans la pièce :_

_« Il faut prendre en compte le fait que la miss là-haut. A l'air d'avoir du tempérament et une tête qu'elle utilise très bien. Donc il va falloir Tous lui dire ? » Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis Jacob posa la seul question à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre :_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Elle sait déjà ce qu'il faut savoir ? » Sam secoua la tête puis se tourna vers moi une fois de plus :_

_« Jacob ! Je t'ai dit qu'il faut qu'on parle. Mais actuellement faut faire en sorte que Bella soit d'accord avec ce qu'on va lui proposer ? Aise clair ? » « Oui Sam » Puis on reprit notre discussion sur quoi mais surtout comment faire avec la miss. Cette fois ses Embry qui sortit un truc intelligent. _

_« J'ai proposition à faire mais il faudra sens doute argumenter avec Bella sur ce sujet ? » a-t-il dit en se frottant le cou. Sam lui fit comprendre de poursuivre. « Etant donné qu'elle ne veut être chez Jacob et qu'on ne sait absolument pas ou vie sa copine. Pourquoi 2 d'entre nous ne pouvons pas l'accompagner ce soir ? Puisque c'est ce qu'elle voulait demander mercredi. Et qu'un autre la suive jusqu'à chez sa copine comme ça il en reste 2 pour patrouiller?» Cela peut être un début pour la garder près de moi. On accepta tous, mais maintenant il fallait lui en parler ? Cela risque d'être beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu ? On la entendu marmonner quelque chose puis se préparer avant qu'elle ne redescende en trombe. Elle se prit le mur en arrivant tout le monde se mit à rire. Elle se releva et nous fusilla du regard avant de passer un coup de téléphone. Comme depuis le début on écouta sa conversation._

_« Commissariat de Forks, chef Swan à l'appareil. » Elle souffla quand elle remarqua que son père décrocha._

_« Papa, c'est Bella. Juste pour te dire que je passe le week-end chez Angéla. »_

_« D'accord Bella pas de souci. Tant que tu n'oublies pas de me téléphoner sa me pose aucun problème. » Elle chuchota avant de répondre._

_« Flûte. » « Euh papa ! J'ai casé mon téléphone tout à l'heure. » Lui dit-elle pas très contente. Comme si elle savait qu'il lui demanderait une explication ce qui ne se fit pas attendre._

_« Bells peux-tu me dire comment à tu fais ça ? Même si j'ai ma petite idée. »_

_« Ok. Je l'ai jeté à la tête de Jake et il s'est brisé. » Répondit mon ange dans la défaite._

_« Isabella marie Swan, on avait un accord ? Tu fessais en sorte de ne pas déclencher une bagarre ou de t'en prendre aux autres ? Tu sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? » J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi il parle ? Mais vu sa tête elle n'ait pas trop d'accord avec ce que je pense._

_« PAPA. C'était un accident de plus il n'a rien senti il a le crâne épais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Pas une seule égratignure je te le jure. » Pour celle-là elle avait raison._

_« Bella ce n'est pas la question. Quand tu te mais en colère tu es incontrôlable ? Avec ta mère on t'a déjà dit de te contenir. »_

_« Je sais, m'ai dit toi que depuis que je suis arrivé tu n'es pas venu une fois me chercher à l'école ou expulsé ? Donc c'est ce qu'on appelle un incident isolé ? » Jacob se demandai de quoi elle pouvait bien parler ?_

_« Bon tu sais ce que tu risques si tu explose comme la dernière fois ? Alors métrise toi ma chérie, c'est tous ce que je te demande. »_

_« Bien je te promets de me contrôler mais je ne veux être responsable si on me pousse ? » Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle à fait pour que son père agisse de cette manière. Mais il n'aima pas sa réponse car il soufflait avant de reprendre._

_« Bella veux-tu que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as dit ça ? Tu as envoyé quelqu'un à l'hôpital Bells, tu avais une plainte pour coup et blessures Bella. C'est pour ça que tu es ici.» J'ai fixai la petite chose qui devait faire 40 kilo toute mouillé ? Ce n'est pas possible ? Elle n'a pu faire une chose pareille ?_

_« Ppppfffffff ! C'est bon je sais. Je te promets sur ma vie de ne plus attaquer les gens ? Ça te va comme marché ? » A bah si c'est vrai ! Dire que j'étais choqué et plus qu'un euphémisme, quant à Jake il était les yeux comme des soucoupes et la mâchoire par terre. Je l'ai vu quand elle la giflé il sait quand même frottait. Elle dû y aller franco tout de même._

_« D'accord. Bon Bells il va falloir que je te laisse. Mais essaye de trouver un portable au plus vite s'il te plait ? »_

_« Promis j'irais demain à Port-Angeles pour en racheter un. » Merde on n'avait pas penser à ça?  
><em>

_« Ok passe une bonne soirée avec tes amis et ne fait pas quelques choses de stupides ? »_

_« Oui, bye papa »_

_« Bye Bella » J'ai entendu le clique du combiné reposé. Mais ne put sortir de ma torpeur sur ce que je venais d'entendre. Il fallait que je repense absolument à ce sujet plus tard. Je suivais chaque mouvement qu'elle fessait lors de la préparation du repas pour le chef. Une fois qu'elle ait fini elle se tourna vers nous pour voir ou on en était de notre état catatonique si je puis dire. Dans notre attente pour nous elle se rassit à la petite table mais ne fit rien pour commencer. Sam réussi enfin à sortir une phrase :_

_« Bella il faut qu'on parle ?»_

_« Allez y je suis tout ouïe »_

_« Tous d'abord j'aimerai te remercier pour nous avoir défendu plus tôt. » Cette journée est vraiment des plus étranges. Voyons ce qu'elle va lui dire puisqu'elle la interrompu._

_« Sam il n'y a pas de raison de me dire merci. Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Vous êtes bien là pour protéger les humains non ? »_

_« Oui, mais je sais que tu es amie avec les Cullen et qu'étant des vampires tu pourrais être de leurs côté ? Hors je t'en remercie. » Je fermai les yeux de peur qu'elle ne se remette en colère. Oui peur moi Paul Long est peur d'une petite fille._

_« Sam je vais vous expliquer quelques choses : Je me fiche totalement que vous soyez des vampires, des loups géant ou même des fées. Le plus important est que vous compreniez que pour moi vous restez des personnes donc il n'y a pas matière à discuter. » je suis de nouveau scotché par sa réponse et surtout par sa manière de lui répondre. Elle parla tellement calmement que j'eu du mal à me faire à l'idée que c'était la même fille que ce matin._

_« Tu es vraiment spéciale Bella. Pas beaucoup de monde n'accepte aussi facilement le fait que leur ami soit un loup ou d'être pris pour cible par un vampire. Mais revenons à notre conversation pour ta sécurité si tu le veux bien ? » Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui elle est même plus que spéciale._

_« Ouais on me là déjà dit. Quant au plan je ne sais pas si je peux vous laisser risquer votre vie pour moi. Je pense que vous avez assez à faire avec les vamps de passages, sans devoir en plus jouer les baby-sitters?» Elle n'est pas étonnante ou même spéciale ? Bella est exceptionnel pour faire passer les autres avant elle. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que c'est mon empreinte. Je peux dire que Sam ne laissera pas tomber son idée._

_« Bella, il va falloir qu'on t'explique certaines choses sur nous mais pour le moment je pense que tu es exténuée par tous ce qui s'est passé ? Donc on va d'abord régler le problème pour au moins ce soir et ce week-end ? » _

_« Quel est votre plan ? » Quand mon ange posa cette question, Sam ce passa la main à l'arrière du cou dans l'appréhension pour sa proposition._

_« Je te propose que Embry et Jacob t'accompagne ce soir au cinéma ? Et qu'un des autres fasse des patrouilles autours de chez ton amie ? » Elle plissa les yeux sur lui mais ne s'énerva pas en réalisant qu'il était des plus sérieux du monde._

_« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Hélas non Bella. Mais si tu préfères je peux mettre Paul à la place de Jacob ? » Ma tête happai dans sa direction à la mention de mon nom. Je voulais voir sa réaction. Mais déchanta rapidement en la voyant se renfrogner à cette phrase. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien penser ? Je ne tardai pas à avoir ma réponse._

_« C'est pas contre Mr Apollon derrière toi. Mais je ne veux pas devoir rompre ma promesse à Charlie. Donc je préfère encore passer une soirée avec le bébé alpha plus tôt que de devoir m'expliquer à certaines personnes ? » C'est donc ça. Elle ne veut pas devoir s'énervai sur ces amis à cause de moi. Attendez elle m'a appelée Mr Apollon ? Oh m'a douce si seulement tu savais ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle à vue en me regardant mais fut étonner par son commentaire suivant :_

_« N'y vois rien de personnel Paul ? » Je lui fit un simple hochement de tête. _

_« Ok Bella c'est réglé. Donc Paul te suivra pour veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Quant à Jacob et Embry ils te retrouveront là-bas.» Un quoi ? Pourquoi dois-je la suivre ? Je regardai à Sam pour savoir mais ne dit rien._

_« Ouais on fait comme ça. Hé Jake on se retrouvera devant vers 19h30.» Puis on signe de tête avant de quitter ou plus tôt avant qu'elle nous foute dehors. On salua les agents en passant puis on se dirigea dans la forêt, pendant que personnes ne nous voient. On se dépouilla de nos shorts et phase dans notre forme de loup. On s'éloigna de la maison pour ne pas se faire repérer par les flics. Pour que Sam nous donne ce que chacun avait affaire._

_-Je me demande comment tu ne t'ai jamais rendu compte qu'elle était aussi forte. Dit Embry à bébé-alpha qui me grogna dessus au nom que j'utilisai._

_-Non, tu oubli que jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne cela fessait un moment que je ne l'avait vu ? Puis il se rappela le temps où elle venait pour les vacances et comment elle lui fit manger les tartes de boue, quand il s'était gamin._

_-Pour le moment ce n'est pas trop le problème. Nous dit celui qui recula d'un pas quand elle tapa sur la table pensais-je tout en repensant à ce moment._

_-PAUL ! Oups _

_-Je suis désolé Sam_

_-Ok pas de problème. Bon Embry et Jake vous allez vous préparer pour retrouver Bella au cinéma. Toi Paul tu reste ici, puis tu la suis jusqu'à chez sa copine ? Est-ce clair ? Nous dit-il en regardant chacun dans les yeux. On fit tous un signe de tête en accord, puis il décolère à la réserve. Je revenais sur mes pas,_ _me couchait et de mettre ma tête sur mes pattes en soufflant. Pour vérifier sur elle, avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison. Je crus l'entendre sangloter, elle dut relâcher la pression de la journée. Je sens que ça va être une longue soirée et nuit. Me suis-je dit à moi-même. _


End file.
